Complications
by Hacno
Summary: From the great walls of Ba Sing Se, to the Fire Lords Palace, Zuko had been to may places and seen many people. As a young man, the Fire-Lord worked tirelessly to restore the honour of his nation, but even the most tireless workers are burnt out. His mother sends him on a trip to Yu Dao, one of the new, nationless cities on a mission, meeting new Friends and Foes.
1. Down In Flames

_It is the combination of the four elements that make the Avatar so powerful, but it can you more powerful too._

The meeting of advisors were gathered below, all surrounding the long table in the centre. All were awaiting the arrival of their lord, who was already behind schedule. Doors opened wide from the left side, entering from was Ursa, dressed in her royal Robes, swiftly followed by Fire-lord Zuko, garbed in his full regal armour. The Mother and Son took their seats at the head of the table.

"We are sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting," said Ursa.

"Yes, we have been tied up in other things, Governor Shino, I would to hear what you have to say first." addressed Zuko.

"Thank you my Lord."

Governor Shino was well respected amongst all at the meeting, including Zuko, but there was nothing stopping Zuko from his usual daydreaming. Although he was listening to the Governor and he understood his content, Zuko couldn't keep out of his own head, there was too much happening now. Even three years after the war had ended, its repercussions were still being felt, much of the old leaders had banded together to for a political rebellion who still believe the lies of the dethroned Ozai, Yu Dao was growing rapidly and he had drastically changed his military to aid the city in its growth. To top it all off, Mai had left him over a year ago for talking to his father about the political affairs of the Nation, not one of Zuko's greatest moments.

His head filled with weariness, this had been his fourth meeting today and he still had to look over the latest report from Yu Dao, the tempting embrace of sleep would be well welcomed and uninterrupted meditation would help him keep his head.

"... So from the information we have gathered, the rebellion is centered around a coastal town on the South eastern point of the country, with approximately one third of the influential members finding their ways into schools to try and spread the support for the old Fire-lord. Sir what do you think would be the best course of action?" Governor Shino relieved his pointer from the map and faced Zuko.

This woke Zuko up from his pleasant fantasy, though Startled at the competence and efficiency of the rebellion or at least at how Shino reported them to be, but all he only really knows that they fight for Ozai. "Who are these influential members?" asked Zuko, "What can you tell me about their previous positions in Ozai's regime and could you enlighten me on what part of Ozai's regime they want returned to the system?"

Shino acknowledged this request and was formulating his response, Ursa, turned to Zuko, seeing the sleep-deprived Fire-lord, a breaking man leading a broken Nation. She had taught her son to be kind, fair and to stay true to who he is, but her advice on leading a Nation was limited but her understanding nature was able to steer Zuko in the right direction from time to time. Seeing her son at the point where he is struggling to keep his head above water, really pained her.

"Well sir, we can't determine too many of the influential figures, they range from ranking officers and noblemen to tradesmen and farmers. The diversity and choice of its open members changes every time we investigate. As for their motives, I can see that they are two main groups of motives, hubris and lack of funding. Noblemen and the officers are most likely driven by their hubris and want Ozai to continue his conquest of the other nations. The other group, I think are joining because of the money and help they got from Ozai for making weapons and supplies for his armies." Shino explained.

Zuko, picking up on Shino's points, "From your opinions Governor Shino, do you think we could almost half the rebellion group by stretching our funds to accommodate tradesmen and farmers and helping them develop into a more profitable business?"

Unanimous murmurs filled the room, other leaders conversing about how it would already affect their lives, until Ursa began over them all.

"Understanding the lives of the lower class is a good way to approach this problem." proclaimed Ursa, "The lower class is the mass of this nation and was hit hard with the war, with conscription, lower working age and low pays, now that the war has ended, why cannot our country prosper too, we are helping Yu Dao to become a great nation, so if we can help our own nation prosper, it will bring a better life to both sides of this ocean."

Silencing the room, the flickering of light was the sound, until all of the room started murmuring to each other above Ursa's proposition.

"It seems like a good Idea, but I don't know if it will work."

"How are we going to accommodate the soldiers and the workers in Yu Dao? It's going to look like another invasion."

"What is it going to take to convince these people that we can support them by doing this?"

"Where are we going to find the funds?"

"Who is going to suffer when we start to help these people?"

"Why are we even wanting to help...?"

"They are criminals, why..."

"Bettering our Nation..."

"Greater good?"

Zuko couldn't stand it any longer, he sighed, and put his energy into the flickering candles. Each burned whiter and brighter, but no bigger or more intimidating, and caught the attention of the governors.

"If there is anything to take away from this is that the resistance are simply people wanting a better life, the previous Fire-lord gave them that for a hundred years so, trying to implement this might help our relationship with this group. Killing them is not an option and we do not have the resources to start a civil war. Governor Shino, I will look into this solution myself and I will have consideration for any other option that are put forward by the rest of this council." Zuko was tired but spoke strong and he couldn't just believe that he gave himself more work to do. Reading the testimonies of the governors won't be something he's looking forward to. "That is all."

Saying his last few words, Zuko and Ursa stood up and took their leave, trusting the governors to sort out their opinions and compromise between themselves.

/New Scene

There were pros and cons to meditating at night. The sun being a large part of a fire benders power, at night Zuko could only rely on his own inner flame for his warmth and power. However, doing so would strengthen him to control that flame, and not have to rely on a sun for strength. Because of his work, one would expect his inner flame to be pretty strong right now.

Breathing in once more, the candle flame grew larger and closer as he spun on his back. Fire blazing around his body, be brought himself to a handstand and augmented the blaze with his legs. A half flip forward, he landed on his feet and summoned a fire blast in-front of him.

Breathe In.

He rolled his arm and started a Diagonal flip, controlling half to the previous candle fire and blasting it forward. Landing on his left, he send a fire stream from his right leg, then spinning that leg behind him, putting his left palm out and sending two equally powerful fire streams. Turning his body around so his right leg become his front foot, he ended his drill.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Wiping the sweat off his body, he left the candles to be put out by the servants of the palace and retired to his work chamber, it was only the early evening so he could work till the moon rose a little more.

.

.

.

Zuko had probably read through five reports by now, until Ursa entered his study.

"There you are Zuko, I've been looking for you." Ursa looked at her son, still reading. "I'm concerned about you Zuko, I can understand your desire to return the Fire Nation to honour, but that won't happen shortly. One hundred years takes two hundred years to undo Zuko and you mustn't burden yourself entirely with it."

Zuko looked up from his report. His drifting eyes stared at his mother as he spoke.

"Then how Mother? I am trying to help my people have pride in where they live, not be shunned by the world for the orders of their previous leader. I understand that redemption is not easy but taking action quickly will help show the world I am not an incompetent leader."

"Zuko, the world knows you are not incompetent. They know you were the one who trained the Avatar in fire-bending when none else would have. You have shown your bigheartedness to the people of Yu Dao in offering to help them gain their place in the new world. There still will be hard work, but you should give yourself time to sift comfortably through it all. It works that way in the other Nations so why do you feel that you must work this hard to be the same as them?"

Zuko sighed into his page and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to retrieve his nation from the pits of shame and lead himself to a pit of despair and exhaustion. Once again his ambitions were getting ahead of him, but this time he knew it was better for him than his three year folly searching for the Avatar.  
"There must be some way the both sides can benefit mother? What do you think I could do?"

Ursa smiled, he was finally listening to himself. "Well, what are you reading?" Ursa walked over to the desk to retrieve the papers from his desk. Turning to the front, the report read 'An overview of peasant life in Yu Dao'. This gave Ursa an idea straight away, Iroh had told her numerous times about their travels through the Earth Kingdom, from him drinking white jade tea, Zuko's training and even a little date with a Ba Sing Se girl. He may not want to relive that life, but he might as well get involved in his report and not just read about it.

"What about a break from the palace life then, you're reading about the peasant life, why don't you live amongst them?"

"I don't think I can do that mother. I am needed here, this is a crucial time where if I do anything to upset the balance we worked so hard for, the rebellion will start a civil war. Our troops are too unprepared to war with them, and we cannot rely on Aang to help us again. That's why I am reading all these papers, the more we know, the better."

"Then trust the others with this information that you know. Let the other governor's help you, Governor Shino is more welcoming to your ideas than the others. You can trust Shino and I to help steer the rest in the right direction." Ursa walked around to Zuko and put her hand on his shoulder and brought his head into a loving embrace. "You don't need to carry everything yourself. You can leave this nation in like-minded people."

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Ursa looked down at her son sleeping in his chair. Leaving Zuko to the loving embrace of sleep, Ursa was already making the preparations in her mind of Zuko's little trip to Yu Dao.

/New Scene

Zuko had answered the call of the rising Sun, lifting his head of the desk, creaking and groaning under a terrible night's sleep. For one, he hadn't finished reading his report on Living standards on Yu Dao, had fallen asleep mid conversation with his mother and sleeping on his desk is never a good thing for him these days.

One of the palace attendants had entered the room, surprised to see Zuko half asleep in his chair.  
"Oh good morning My Lord, I have just come to collect some papers if you don't mind me intruding."

Tired and stressed, Zuko countered, "Of course, yes, please."

Hearing his permission, the attendant started collecting almost all of the paper on Zuko's Desk but he didn't notice. Zuko had just slowly wondered out of the study to get changed for the rest of the day. In his chamber was his unusual clothes, a simple red robe, boots and pants. Zuko though he strictly ordered his ornate armour or his working days, but there was no servants around and the robe was a better idea with the conditions. He sighed, knowing he'd have to change before attending any of meetings today, but the robes will do for breakfast.

The palace seemed rather barren this morning, usually by now there would have been the first meeting of the day, but there was no governors in sight and Zuko could not find his mother either. He'd rather use his time wiser and study some more reports but remembered that the attendant had taken them all since arrival in the study. Chaos was driving Zuko now, he knew he was busy today and he didn't have time to try and find everyone, he hadn't even gotten out of the clothes from earlier. Realising that the only way to help him control this situation meant meditation, which also takes time.

Zuko found his way to the Palace gardens, by now the Sun was one quarter high in the sky, but he could feel its energy flow smoothly through his body. Sitting down in-front of the small turtle-duck pond, he meditated.

Breathe In, Breathe Out.

He felt the warm glow of Sun on his face, the energy flowing in and out in perfect sync with his own breathing. The Suns energy felt much stronger than he had ever felt, most likely due to his constant night training, it was like a blaze inside of him just bursting to get out. The erratic inferno burned inside his stomach, discouraging his mind of food and sleep. The strong heartbeat of its energy radiated through him, rejuvenating him. This was the best he had felt since Mai but he couldn't afford to think of her right now. Zuko smiled to himself, "I wouldn't mind staying a little while longer."

"Excuse me My Lord, is this a bad time?"

That wiped the smile off Zuko's face, "No, please, go ahead. Where do I need to be and with whom?"

"Well, sir, you are required in the main hall, Governor Shino and Lady Ursa have called a meeting together."

Zuko took one deep breath and walked to the attendant, "Okay, but I will need my royal armour for this meeting, I need to have my top knot laid out and..." The attendant cut him off, much to Zuko's annoyance.

"No sir, she asked you to be immediately removed from what you were doing and join the table immediately. I then ask you to simply follow me please."

Puzzled and confused, Zuko followed the bold man into the main hall, stopping only before the doors. Just mentioning Zuko to walk through, Zuko pushed through the doors and into what he thought was going to be the worst meeting of his life.

/New scene

Ursa and a select few had only been waiting a short while until Zuko entered from the left, still warm from his meditation. There was a quick greeting and the Meeting was under-way.

This again wasn't part of anything that was planned for today. The table consisted of Zuko, Ursa, Shino and a few other supportive members of Zuko's reign. Ursa started off the meeting today.

"Gentlemen, as we know, the Fire-Nation has been working actively and tirelessly to restore the balance to the world. The Fire-Lord has worked with generals and engineers to redesign our war machines and our armies to help build the new republic of Yu Dao and also works tirelessly with you here to try and have the best possible life for our citizens. Today, I have an unorthodox proposition for our Fire-Lord and I know you gentlemen are behind me in this so." Ursa turned towards Zuko, his eyes filled with confusion. "What we have put together, Zuko, is a group of governors that are tasked with helping your endeavours to aid Yu Dao while still keeping our own interests of our nation in mind." Ursa mentioned the group of people in-front of her.

The small group consisted mostly of other governors and noblemen, all had the reports that were Zuko's desk, shared amongst each other.

"Why are you doing this mother?" Zuko's face changed to a mixture of anger and confusion. "I understand your concern but I don't need this help."

Ursa smiled at his ignorance, concluding that he fell asleep before she had fully formulated her idea.

"Well, Zuko," said Ursa, "You read all of these reports on the lifestyle of Yu Dao, but you have been living in nobility where stress if caused from intellectual problems. So it has been my idea that we will sent you to personally overview the lower class citizens of Yu Dao personally."

"Mother, what gave you this idea. I need to be here, leading in the positive direction, not gallivanting around in the Earth Kingdom. I've lived as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom for a few months and I know the people there are very resilient. If I can stay here, secure enough to lead and I can still get all the information I need from the reports from our advisors, then I don't need to go in person."

"Zuko, we are here to help you. When you chose your fellow leaders, you chose them not just for their loyalty to you, but their good intentions to the Nation. If these were the Leaders you chose, they have proven themselves to have similar intentions to you. They also know you a little Zuko, they are a little more attuned to what you were to think and I am here to make sure that happens to its fullest."

Iroh had always told Zuko when he was being stupid and needed help. Ursa was now using the same technique, only this time he knew Ursa was right. He did need help and this wasn't healthy for him, even today's quick respite had shown him that.

Zuko sighed, "Alright, I accept your proposal but how is it going to work, I can't just pop into the Earth Kingdom and go 'Hello, Zuko here, but I am not here invade you at all'."

Ursa smiled, "I've already sent a messenger hawk to your Uncle in Ba Sing Se and he should agree to send back a few things here to the Fire-Nation and some items to the contact in the Earth Kingdom. We only have to wait a few days for both sides to be ready, so in the meantime, we must get down to more important business, Zuko speak out if you have any objections. So first we have Nobleman Chang for..."


	2. One Way Road

AUTHORS NOTE: Umm, Hello and thanks for reading. So because this isn't a 'new' endeavor of mine, I am able to update every week for shorter chapters, and I'll wait an extra week after my longer chapters. I have been writing this for over a year now so I have already stockpiled 14 completed chapters, currently writing the fifteenth. Usually I write a Chapter every month, so to avoid you having to wait for too long between chapters I will pace these out, but I will read through each one again before posting to keep things consistent. Thanks again and Enjoy!

 _My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne._

Zuko's was much healthier in the short days until Iroh's message came through, his mother however had not let him even touch it. Zuko, instead, spent most of his free time with his step-sister Kiyi, playing with her in the gardens and helping her with her school work.

"Hey Zuko."

"Yes Kiyi?"

"Why do I have to learn the Fire-Lords address? I already know you as half-brother"

Zuko chuckled at her remark, "Well Kiyi, there is going to be a time when I am not Fire-Lord and you will have to refer to him or her with the Fire-Lords address. Also, when you and I are in, let's say, your school, you will have to refer to me as Fire-Lord, just as you may know your teacher, but you still have to call them teacher."

"Ok, but can I still can you half-brother?"

"Of course, you just need to know when to call me half-brother, and when to call me Fire-Lord."

"No."

"Why is that a 'no' Kiyi?"

"Because that means I need to learn something else now."

Smiles creped of both of their faces, and Kiyi laughed heartedly.

/New Scene

A week had passed since Ursa had sent Iroh the letter and he had sent back a small parcel. Zuko was currently watching over Kiyi as she was doing her homework when Ursa walked into the room. She mentioned Zuko towards her, holding the package above her head. Looking over Kiyi's shoulder at her work, he deemed he wasn't useful at the moment and walked over to Ursa, still sceptical of her idea to send him to the Earth Kingdom.

"So this is the package?" said Zuko, he picked it from Ursa, feeling its weight. It was light, so it wasn't anything metal or overly complex. Its size would suggest that it was something substantial though.

"Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to open it?" Sarcasm seeping from Ursa's lips.

Zuko was surprised with his mother's tone, but he could tell she was the one who was excited. They walked over to the table Kiyi was working on and placed the parcel down on it. Zuko, regaining both of his hands, hovered above the box, nervous to open it. What was his uncle going to send him that was like this? Forcefully moving his hands onto the wrapping, he carefully unwrapped the parcel. Surprised to what was inside was just a small book and some Earth Kingdom clothes. Putting the clothes aside, he looked inside the Book. It was a Passport, the one they got from the white lotus florist before going to Ba Sing Se. The name Lee resonated through his mind.

"So that is what you planned mother. You didn't expect me to go in as the Fire-Lord, I really am becoming an Earth Kingdom peasant." Zuko's mind clicked at the words, being normal isn't a strong point of his and he wasn't looking forward to being Lee again.

"Yes," Ursa explained, "that's the plan, you cannot understand the lower class fully without living amongst them, and you can't write it down on a page the struggles, turmoil, simplicity and honour of their lives. Your uncle had told me about your travels, so you already have an identity and your face isn't known to everybody yet. Zuko, you need this, not just for your nation, but for yourself, take a break to admire the simpler things in life. True you will be working, but you will have time or yourself and for your own thoughts."

"So I guess I am starting from the ground up? Only taking what I can carry." Zuko asked.

"Correct my son, a ship has been planned already to take you the coast of the Earth Kingdom."

"Alright, let me get a few things then."

"Mother?" Kiyi's innocent voice interrupting the serious tone, "Is Zuko going to be leaving?"

"Yes he is darling not for long hopefully." Ursa replied with Zuko adding.

"Well, at least you don't have to learn the Fire-Lords address for a little while longer."

Kiyi smiled at her half-brother's remark. Zuko picked the passport and the clothes off the table and made his way to his quarters to pack.

/New scene

Given to Zuko was a small, Earth Kingdom bag, and that was all he could have with him and his clothes already took half of the bag. Zuko looked around his room for other objects to bring, immediately grabbing a portrait of Iroh and one of Ursa, Norem and Kiyi. His Dual Dao Swords caught his eye but he would need such weapons, he was there to observe, not conquer. He settled or the Earth Kingdom Blade Iroh gave him when he was younger. Some protection but perfect for Lee.

"Uggh, I haven't even started yet, I am Zuko, but I am also Lee," Zuko exhaled his frustrations, "I am Lee, but I am also Zuko."

Putting the protective blade in the bag, Zuko continued looking and settled for a small teapot and two tea cups. Not even filling the bag, he left Fire-Lord Zuko behind, he now was just Zuko, or Lee, depending on who you ask. Letting his hair down, his fringe covered his forehead and swept either way, keeping out of his eyes. Meeting at the front of the palace was Ursa and a Palanquin. The rest of the yard was completely barren, not a soul nearby to say his good-byes to.

"Zuko," Ursa mentioned towards the Palanquin, "Have Fun."

Zuko when to his mother and gave her the biggest hug he could. This time he was leaving his mother behind, if only for a while. Noren and Kiyi came from behind the Mother and Son silently but still within Ursa's vision. Breaking their embrace, Zuko turned to them both and gave Norem a quick hug. Bending down onto his knees, Kiyi came running right to him, catching her, lifting her off the ground to hug her. Putting her down, Kiyi asked,

"Zuko, are you coming back soon?"

"Hopefully very soon, yes."

"Well, you better get a move on then, Brother and get back here quicker."

Norem and Ursa shared a quick smile for the Zuko's love towards his half-sister. Making his way over to the palanquin, Zuko set his bag down, and shut the curtains. He didn't need to say goodbye to anyone else, he just focused on the task at hand, fitting in.

/New Scene

Zuko's Transport ship was small, looking very similar to the one he used to captain while he was banished. Though unlike that ship, there were other passengers boarding this vessel. From what he caught in his quick glimpses, he saw a small family in both green and red meaning a Multicultural family, some traders and a couple of officers of the Fire Nation Navy. The Ship wasn't too full that they would be cramped in one room, but if Zuko wasn't careful, he might just have a problem on his hands. Zuko switched his clothes before boarding the ship and placed his old clothes back inside his bag. Dressed in a brown and dark green outfit, he looked slightly out of place but no-one would really give another look otherwise and no-one would be none the wiser.

Once on the deck, an officer greeted them onto the ship and showed them to their respective coaches. Zuko's Coach was what he expected for Lee, a simple bed and wardrobe. He didn't need all the benefits of a better coach, but a nicer bed wouldn't go much further.

"Well, I'd best start getting used to it now." Zuko said.

Putting his small bag next to his bed, he, fell into it. The bed gave a little and he could feel the hardness of the metal beneath him before bouncing back and supporting his weight more securely. Staring at the ceiling was somewhat refreshing for him. This was re-opening a story book for Zuko. The story of the a tea serving juggler and a tea loving, amateur botanist Uncle running over the Earth Kingdom, barely surviving with most part going to interference from Azula.

"Lee" Zuko whispered.

'Could all passengers report to the main hall, we are about to leave port and we must have full attendance to depart.' The words bellowed throughout the halls and shuffling began just outside the door, Zuko picked his passport and knife out of the bag before retrieving it. He knew what the possibilities were during these sweeps, he implemented them in order to help apprehend some more radical members of the rebellion, with some degree of success. The problem was that no-one was supposed to know that he was here, so a little reorganisation of his bag rendered the portraits hidden before he left to the main hall.

The room was silent. The collective group held its breath as the crew searched through the ship for undeclared objects. There were two guards in front of the only door in the hall, awaiting the orders for the captain's orders. These entrance opened wide to reveal a small group of crew members, who began checking passengers. Cleared first was the family, followed by a few merchants so all that remained was Zuko and two military personnel. Zuko was the next to be checked.

"Alright sir, if I may ask you to open your bag please" The soldiers tone was aggressive and sceptical, then again he looked like the demographic Governor Shino described for being a possible member of the resistance.

Zuko, doing as he was told, opened his bag to show a teapot and two cups sitting on a change of fire nation clothes. Checking the depth of the bag and the apparent depth of the clothes, the guard was still unsatisfied.

"Do you have any identification or papers of any kind?" Zuko could feel the heat in his hands. This guy was just not getting it. Still he showed his Earth Kingdom passport to the thick headed guard.

"So Mr Lee, you're from Ba Sing Se, What are you doing this far from home?"

Questions were not good for Zuko, he needed to think fast. Lee just needed to tell his story.

"I am a juggler for a travelling circus, I was asked to come to the Fire Nation in place of our leaders to talk of a merger of some performers." said Lee, straight faced and clear.

"Humph. A Juggler, why are you returning to the Earth Kingdom instead of joining this Fire Nation circus?" This idiot of a guard wouldn't back down on his assumption of Lee.

"Maybe they already had a juggler?" Lee's face not even twitching.

The two stared at each other for the most uncomfortable ten seconds of Zuko's life, he wasn't lying because he needed to survive, he was lying because he had too, and he couldn't use the Fire Lord card here, not any more. Conceding, the Guard gestured Zuko to take his leave.

"Oh and before you go, you can't hide from us in this ship. This is the Fire Nations most secure charter vessel and we intend to keep it that way. Don't do anything funny, Mr Lee." The threatening manner in which the guard spoke untouched Zuko, continuing his stroll back to his Coach.

/New Scene

Since all the passengers had passed the crew inspection the ship had departed port and had been travelling for the remainder of the afternoon. Zuko's worries stemming from his interaction with the guard earlier. If this was how all of the lower class citizens travelling between the nations were treated, no wonder there was a rebellion. The first day was surprisingly uneventful, the passenger's dinner had no complaints and there was no arguments over the meal, though some tension could be felt in the air.

Zuko, laid out on his mattress, knife hidden securely within the folds of his robes. There was no time for sleep yet, the traffic in the hallway never ceased and with the constant worry of the guards return to turn him in or worse, overboard, was taking priority in his mind. Shutting his eyes, Zuko gave trust in his hearing ability and lightly slept through the night.

The second day of the three day trip was upon them. Zuko couldn't understand why this trip was taking so long, the Royal barge would only take a few hours to reach Ember Island from the capital and even on Appa, the Earth Kingdom Shores were only a day away from the holiday island. Being the same model as Zuko's ship, it is more than capable of travelling as fast as a Flying Bison.

Breakfast was unsurprisingly Jook, the warm rice slop wasn't as satisfying as is could be. At least he got fed, the guards haven't taken their eyes off him since he walked aboard. Any wrong move and Zuko could find himself tossed over-board or put into the brig.

Once breakfast was over, the passengers we given permission to wander the deck and their cabins. The children played on the deck of the ship for a short while and Zuko began meditating at the bow of the ship, the guards watchful eyes could be felt like a Shirshu tongue, looming in the back of his head.

Bounce,  
Bounce,

Bounce,

Bump.

Zuko's head began filling with caution when he turned to see, just a ball. Looking up in relief, the children were expecting outrage on Zuko' part, Shaking their heads thinking, 'Please, no.' Picking up the leather ball, he got up out of his seated position and walked to the children. The guards had hands their weapons and the children were scared. When the children started backing away from Zuko, he smiled, knelt down and said,  
"I believe this belongs to you."

The Children beckoned with joy and ran to Zuko to get their ball back.

"You know, I got a sister your age, so be careful where this ball goes ok? We don't want to have to stop the ship and fish it out of the ocean now do we?"

The young boy nodded and continued to play with his sister, the crew surprised at his lack of anger. Zuko had grown used to Kiyi, so his heart could have some leniency to children. With those guards as witness, this could be the start of a better relationship between Zuko and the crew.

/ New Scene

The second night was peaceful, the guards had restricted everyone to their quarters early in the night and it was just Zuko and his thoughts again. He just had one more day of travel before he would arrive in the Earth Kingdom but this gave Zuko no sense of relief. Lee isn't allowed to have relief, he must always be on his toes if he is to survive being a refugee again. The night trickled along as Zuko slept, and just before dawn, the hall door opened.

Zuko, now awake, got off of his mattress and wondered to his bag. His door creaked open and he was greeted by two guards standing in the poorly lit hallway. Both parties froze in place, only to be broken by the younger looking man leaning into the room and looking around.

"Don't worry sir, we just had to quickly check your quarters, nothing to worry about" The younger man said.

"Breakfast is a short while after dawn, but at daybreak you'll be able to leave your quarter's sir." The second man passive aggressively said.

Zuko stood, staring at the two men systematically. The two slowly slithered away, closing the door behind them as they left.

…

Zuko stood there listening for other doors to be opened, for the guards to check the other passengers, but only one other door was checked. One further down the hall and for a much longer time than Zuko's inspection. These guards were unwavering in their impressions and that was not good for Zuko and Lee's future on the ship. He needed to get off this ship as quickly as possible.

/New Scene

This last day on board this vessel was moving slow since Zuko's early start. To lighten up breakfast, Zuko brought up his teapot up to the mess hall much earlier and started brewing a tried and true tea. The Jook served by the ship cook was even blander than yesterdays, but too much of the other passengers luck, Zuko's tea had been brewed well and all of the passengers were enjoying their heightened breakfast. If this was going to be his last day on this ship, he might as well continue Lee's good streak. This the guards noticed. They had obviously been talking about Lee, and hopefully how he could be ignored.

And if that was the case, two men still didn't agree, the older man who had searched his room that morning and the other man who interrogated him when he first boarded. Zuko could see them in the corner of his eye, being held back by their superior. Zuko smiled and Lee showed no amusement. Zuko didn't need to be overly brooding or boring to be ignored. They also hadn't figured out who he was yet so that was a plus as well.

That hadn't stopped these two though. They seemed more than willing to start a fight right then and there. Maybe they'd get one, and they'd be again restrained by their superiors. Hopefully the latter, violence isn't the answer to this problem, Zuko just needed to get off this ship and start his case.

"If this is what mother was thinking of when she thought of this, she would have revised this a bit more." Zuko thoughts rambled as Lee's face stood happy.

As everybody started to leave to their packing, Zuko stayed to wash his equipment. The cold, remaining water sits still in his teapot as he cleaned it, no need to fire-bend. Cleaners moved in and out of the room, moving bowls and other assortments. Bursts of steam erupt from the kitchen as other fire-benders furiously heat water, their heat moving into the other room. Light condensation appeared on Zuko's brow as he peacefully cleaned teapot, slowly and systematically. Removing only the largest of pieces, keeping the smaller sediments of flavour within the pot to enrich its produce. The pot cleaned, Zuko emptied the slightly aromatic water out the window and into the ocean. The door opened again a flow of steam escaped, flowing out the window and into the greater world with the water.

This guard had enough, this insurgent had danced under his nose for too long. Now he had a reason to apprehend, a reason to beat. A reason to torture.

/New Scene

By Midday the Earth Kingdom was in sight. Its few high peaks towering over the horizon. Most of the passengers gave at least a sighting to the great peaks, Zuko stared at them intensely. His eyes fixed upon the sheer insanity of his mother's plan. He didn't want this, he didn't need this, and his reports were doing him just fine. A tight schedule was what he needed right now. Get off the Ship, Get a short term job, Observe, Document, Leave. It was that simple though. This Insane plan had depth, it had meaning. His mother was always caring for others.

Zuko contemplated his position for a while, the mountains drawing ever closer.

Breathe In.

Breathe O...

"HEY, YOU LEE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Breathe Out...

Zuko turned around to see two guards. The two men that were being restrained by superiors in the mess hall, now stood armed and ready to fight. This did not look good for Lee.

"Mr Lee, we are placing you under arrest for treason and intent to deceive and infiltrate. You have the right to be heard though I may or may not be interested in the drivel that will come out of your mouth!"

The Guard spoke in an authoritative tone with hints of insanity, the second simply nodded along with everything that his partner said. Zuko sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"Well, if I have right to be heard, I am pretty sure you are mistaken. What have I done to warrant this outburst?" Zuko needed to keep calm, the persona that Lee had on the ship wouldn't lash out on these men, which would more or less prove their point that he was trying to deceive them.

The first guard grinned at this comment, "I can prove that you are not who you say you are, if you are an Earth kingdom citizen, why do you own a decent Fire Nation robe yet still wear those Earth Kingdom rags. Also I've seen you fire-bend."

Zuko raised an eyebrow to the soldiers, yet his breathing changed. Lee tried to hold his cool.

"What gave you that non-sense, if I was a fire-bender, how would I be a citizen of the Earth Kingdom? Also, why would I still be a juggler if I could fire-bend?" Lee had a bit more of an argument than Zuko. Lee technically wasn't a fire-bender, Lee was always just a refugee with experience with dual swords.

"I don't know and I don't care filth. I am simply here to apprehend you and if you resist, we will be forced to restrain you without prejudice, understand?"

This was not what Zuko had signed for, these two men were openly abusing an innocent man and convicting him to the brig based on prejudice, that's one thing he'll have to fix later, for now however, Lee's persona had to step aside.

"No, I don't and I will resist. You have no grounds to arrest me, is this how you treat your paying guests, with violence and abuse?"

"Quiet peasant!" The first guard yelled, his tone becoming more and more insane, "You have no grounds to resist, you are a lowly circus performer and we are under the authority of the Fire-lord himself. So, if you want to question us, then question our blades!"

The commotion had drawn the attention of the passengers and the crew, one of the crew members had already sent for the captain, but that would be a few minutes Zuko couldn't negotiate out of these two guards. To Zuko's surprise, none of the officers had intervened, maybe because they thought too that their evidence against him could be correct.

The two men weapons drawn, the first guard with a single sword and the other with a spear, were moving slowly towards Zuko, hands by his side, ready to defend himself. The first Man stood back and let the spear wielder take first strike. The spear-man ran towards Zuko head on and tried for a horizontal strike, Zuko took a wider stance and the spear cleared his head followed by moving around him and pushing the spear-man from behind, falling him to the ground. The swordsman now rushed Zuko from behind, trying for a pin. Zuko sidestepped his first blow and grabbed his sword arm, disarming him and taking his sword from him. Zuko now wielding a single sword was attacked by the spear-man. A lunge from the spear-man was deflected by the elbow of Zuko's Sword arm, Zuko stepped into the man then pushed onto his forehead with his free arm, bringing him to the ground again. Wrenching the spear from his hands, Zuko now held both weapons and slowly backed away from the two men. The two guards got off the ground and stared intently at Zuko, panting and slightly bruised. Zuko's Blank expression wasn't changed by heavy breathing and still remained calm and controlled.

"What is going on here?" said a man Zuko couldn't see focused too heavily on the movements his two opponents. "Captain on deck!" though this grabbed Zuko's attention and moved his eyes to see the captain.

"I did not order an apprehension of a passenger soldier, you there son, lay down your arms and face me." Zuko promptly dropped both weapons and turned to the Captain.

It was Lieutenant Jee, of Zuko's old vessel, grey mutton chops still strong. He was now the Captain of a transport vessel after the Great War. Zuko's eyes opened wide as did Captain Jee's as well, Jee's had spent enough time with Zuko to recognise him in anything but why was he dressed in Earth Kingdom Clothes?

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe this man to be a member of the Rebel group of Old Ozai. Looking in his bag, there is a pair of good fire-nation clothes and here he stands in rags, instead of them. I've also seen him fire-bending in the kitchen, using his abilities to heat cleaning water in a teapot. Finally, he is extremely skilled in fighting to be a juggler in a circus and obviously has other motives."

Captain Jee's eyes became fixed on Zuko, Zuko could see the anguish and pain in his eyes. He suffered at his hand as well as Ozai's. After surviving the siege of the North, there was a great hole in his loyalty, Jee could lash out at Zuko and completely incarcerate him, if he was here then no-one knew he was gone. Zuko stood still, heart stopping mid beat.

"Captain?" a little boy had made his way to Captain Jee's side, tugging on the side of his armour.

Jee, his gaze fastened on Zuko replied, "What?"

The little boy to a step back from Jee, now having his attention he started his high pitched speech, "I think that he is good. He returned my ball to me when it almost went off the boat and that's very nice. I think he is good also because he thought of everyone this morning and made tea, he makes very good tea."

Jee looked slowly at the boy, his eyes puzzled at how the boy could have said that. But those last few words rung in his Mind, "He makes very good tea." Zuko may have been Ozai's son, but Iroh was more of a father to him than anyone, Iroh even influenced the rest of the crew as well. From the Music nights and Pai Sho, and even his patience and wisdom. Jee could see Iroh's influence on Zuko.

The Child's mother grabbed the small boy by his arm and motioned him away from the blank faced Captain. Thinking for a short moment longer gave Jee his answer.

"Son, stand down. Men, incarcerate..."

There was no time for Zuko to breath in this moment, his fate was in the hands of a small child and the possibility that Jee thought that Zuko was nice sometimes.

"... Those two men" Jee pointed at his two nationalist underlings, "I want those two men to be apprehended for the rest of the journey to the shores of the Earth Kingdom"

Zuko's eyes closed as he exhaled, the stress of capture lifted off his shoulders, he could return to his task of living amongst the people of Yu Dao.

"Though, young man, I will like to speak with you. Privately of course, with no prejudice. I would prefer to see you, just before we arrive in port if that suits you?" Jee's tone had changed vastly from the aggression before, maybe he was intrigued but Zuko simply replied with,

"Of course."


	3. Phoenix

AUTHORS NOTES: Hello everybody! So this is Chapter 3, where I start to bring in some of my own characters. I also saw in a review I got about Kiyi, thanks, and funnily enough, that was the only chapter that I refer to her as Kiji, every other time is Kiyi (Hopefully) so thanks for that and Chapter 2 has been fixed. So as I said last Authors notes, I do have 14 chapters read to go, and I am writing the 15th now. I am taking a little more time than usual, so I will see my progress next week and determine whether or not to release Chapter 4 that week. Sorry If I do not release it, but I am trying to balance my writing speed with your reading speed, so hopefully we both reach the end at about the same time, though you guys will probably catch up to me before I do get to finish the story.  
Enough Rambling, enjoy Chapter 3 - Phoenix.

 _You are going through a metamorphosis my nephew, it will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were supposed to be._

Captain Jee's quarters were unusually bright while still being minimalistic. There were very few Fire Nation insignia's around the room yet the banners were bright red with dull orange patterns. Jee and Zuko sat opposite each other at a small table at the edge of the room, near the only window. The table was decorated with unlit candles and covered with a light grey cloth. It was Jee who spoke first at this meeting of two masters.

"I survived the Siege of the North in the most unorthodox of ways. Once we were transferred into the late Zhao's forces, all of us were placed in the bottom of rungs. We were one of the last to hit the snow covered lands, a while before the downfall of the Moon spirit, performing menial tasks for the officers. Once the Moon shined red, higher ranking officers ordered me and some other men back to the ship to recover some more men for the final push on the Northern tribe. We reached the encampment of battleships once the moon failed to shine and collected the troops. Before we knew it, this, Giant, blue water monster, rose out of the palace and slowly made its way down to our encampment. There, it pushed out our ship and another out far into the open sea. I don't remember much after that except that I found myself in amongst junk and other people. We spent the next three weeks at sea, crawling towards the colonies with an abundance of wounded with very little food and medicine. Many of us were in bad shape when we got back and how did our superiors repay us? With swords at our throats. Apparently we hobbled away cowardly from the battle. Those next few weeks before the entire battalion returned were a living hell, until we were reposed onto a patrol ship off the western Earth Kingdom." Jee told his story solemnly and unfocused, his eyes trailed across the table and never stayed in one place for too long.

It was a few moments before Zuko spoke back, "You must have been very confused with yourself."

"You understand, don't you Fire Lord Zuko..."

"Please, just Zuko, or Lee if you prefer right now."

"I know you understand, you had a very similar path. Now that I see who you have become, I don't understand how you dealt with it all on top of the fact that the world hinged on your success."

"Jee, I know I have not been the best person in the past and I understand your insecurity, but I am not the right person to talk to you about this. I had the help of my uncle. Sometimes instead of just looking at the problem yourself, it is best looked at with someone else."

Captain Jee seemed to of calmed down from before, he pondered on Zuko's few words and looked at him with slight relief.

"That sounds like something your uncle would say."

Zuko scoffed at this remark, "No, it doesn't, my uncle is much wiser than I am."

"Who said that you weren't wise Zuko?"

With this remark, Jee stood up and Zuko quickly understood the gesture and took his leave.

"Oh and before you go," Jee cut him off just before the door, "If Lee is looking for a job, there are a couple of tea shops that are being established in the city, might be a good starting place for someone of your expertise."

"I don't really want to be working with tea to keep myself employed Captain."

"Well, who else would hire you Lee? I don't think that you have any other significant workforce skills, and besides, how do you see a problem differently? You ask someone else."

/New Scene

It was late afternoon before Zuko made it to the contact in the city. It was a white lotus safe-house being run by a multicultural couple. They didn't bother him with long pleasantries and gave him a key to one of the small apartments in the complex.

Zuko's key lead him to the second floor in the centre of the building. He stood in front of his door, paralysed with anticipation. This was only the beginning of a bland three weeks working amongst the people of Yu Dao at the request of his mother.

Breathe In.  
Breathe Out.

Zuko held the key tightly as turned the lock and opened the door. Well, at least his apartment was more than he expected. The apartment was small yet comfortable, I consisted of three rooms, a main room, a bedroom and a simple bathroom. The main room looked like it was two rooms without the barriers between them. The half that was closest to the door was edged with benches and a cupboard with the other half of the room facing a small window had a small table on a cheap blanket. The bedroom and bathroom were nothing to gasp about either. The Bedroom was tiny, as most of the room was taken up by the bed that was just big enough for two. A space next to the pillows and draws near the feet. Zuko instinctively brought out the small paintings of Iroh and his family, and put them in the space beside the pillow.

Back into the main room, even though the space was small, it felt empty and barren. He took the teapot out of his bag and placed it on the benched, near the spark rocks and stove-top. Looking back into his bag, he saw the Fire-Nation outfit and the Earth Kingdom knife remaining.

"I have no places for you just yet" Zuko spoke to himself and settled to empty the contents into the top drawer in his bedroom.

Checking through the rest of the apartment, the found basic cooking utensils, some more clothes and a letter from Iroh that was sitting on the table. Zuko's name was not written on the front, instead said Nephew. Opening the letter, it read.

'Dear Nephew,

Welcome to Yu Dao, I trust that you found your passage safe and sound...' Zuko scoffed '… and made your way to your apartment unhindered. I have left you some more essentials to keep you from needing to buy your own, I have also organised your first dinner so please see your lovely hosts for that.

Nephew, I know that you don't want to be here but for the sake of Yu Dao and yourself, please, try to for-fill your mothers wish. It may remind you of some of your worse days but it is worth it for the greater understanding of what these people need and what you need as a person. Have fun and meet some new people, who knows, they might help you in finding what you are after.

Uncle,

P.S. There are several Tea shops open in the city, they might hire you. Get into your Uncle's line of work why don't you?'

The last sentence aggravated Zuko and simply yelled into the paper, "Why does everybody want me to work at a tea shop again?"

/New Scene

After Zuko's outburst, he started to wonder around the complex, unusual to an Earth Kingdom apartment, in the back was a completely invisible courtyard. With grass surrounding a Lotus shaped water pond in the centre. This was a completely isolated area where Zuko could train without anyone noticing him, which was an accepted comfort that hadn't been available to him in the past.

He meditated for the rest of the sun's light, slowly feeling its heat leave the world for today, and being replaced by Zuko's own, inner sun. It was dusk before Zuko returned from meditation, noticing the candles littered throughout the courtyard, a quick test was decided.

Breathe In.  
Breathe Out.

Zuko sprung from the ground and onto his feet and started lighting all of the candles one by one with small bursts from his fingertips. In quick, controlled motions he took aim at each candle and lit every one comfortably within half a minute. The slight glow of Zuko's fire lit the water superbly, similar to the fire-light fountain in the Ba Sing Se lower Ring. The Clear, unbroken water reflected the light perfectly and almost seemed like there was two sets of candles sitting on the water. With the candles burning strongly, Zuko left the courtyard to eat his first meal in Yu Dao.

/New Scene

Soft light beams through the small window purging the room of darkness. The room could never look as magical as it does in first light. The light Orange hue crept through the room giving an otherworldly effect to the most simple of teapots. Zuko could miss his royal bed but, this was better than the mattress on the transport ship. Strolling out into the main room half dressed, he let the light warm his body. He took a seat at the centre of the light and focused on its radiant strength. Allowing the energy the fill his spirit, Zuko stayed motionless on the edge of the rug with the light slowly moving down his torso, his open hands the last of his exposed body to feel the soft morning sun.

Zuko opened his eyes. The room was no longer just light and dark. A radiation of light starting from the centre, illuminated the room and brought even the smallest sliver of light to the far reaches of the room. Zuko grabbed some loose copper and changed into some more appropriate working clothes. His mission for today was simply to find a job that won't make him want to annihilate this new found nation rather than help it.

With some of the loose copper, Zuko had afforded some quick breakfast before setting out into the already buzzing city of Yu Dao. Unfortunately, there weren't that many places that were interested in hiring Lee. One mention of him being previously a tea waiter and a circus performer earned him many rejections from smiths, builders, even goods and produce vendors. Lee's options were running thin by midday and so was his breakfast. Looking through shop windows and stands, nothing was within Lee's price until he came upon 'the Tea Weevil', a terrible name but offering a cup of tea with a sweet bun at good price. Nothing extraordinary but when the stomach takes over, Zuko didn't care about it being a tea shop, just that they had food for the money he had.

The Shop was small with a lot of windows on the street side. The thin material between the street and the shop captured the light and dispersed it well throughout the room, giving it a homely and welcoming sense. However the waiter had no such attitude. He was very depressed and obviously loathing this job. This guy could get any job he wanted but he still choose to be in Lee's way. He noticed Lee and slowly shambled towards him.

"Can I help you?" said the dis-interested waiter.

"Yes, could you get me the Tea and Snack?" replied Lee, just as disgruntled.

The guy looked confused, Zuko sighed.

"You have a deal on for lunchtime, a cup of green tea with an herb bun for three copper."

"Fine, no need to yell, take a seat and I'll get you your food." The Waiter left Zuko standing in the centre of the room.

"Hey?" Zuko called out for him, "Aren't you going to show me a seat?"

"You don't need me to tell you. Pick your own seat."

Zuko fumed shortly before taking a seat in the very corner of the shop.

/New Scene

Zuko's hungry stomach rumbled in the booth, both his mind and body were getting impatient. Five customers had entered the shop in the time Zuko arrived, a couple had walked out before they were served because this imbecile of a waiter not noticing. They were standing right in front of him. The un-grateful waiter skulked around the room, slowly taking empty and even half full tea cups, much to the annoyance of the other customers. Zuko counted that there was 3 un-answered orders from the brewer or chef, six half-full tea-cups confiscated, five entering customers, eight leaving with three not even paying and at this time, his tea was most likely cold.

The waiter slowly moved towards Zuko with his tea and bun. As he guessed the tea and the bun were cold. The teacup and small plate hit the table with and audible thump and even spilled the tea a little.

Zuko stared at this kid, "Is this what you call service? Cold food?" he smelled the tea before him, "This isn't even green, this is jasmine."

"You get what you're given", his mono-tone voice echoing in Zuko's ears, "I get paid and that's it."

Even before Zuko could rip into this kid, he turned his back and walked away. Some of the other customers looked at him with both envy and cheeriness. They wanted this kid to get a good beating but they also wanted their food, which Zuko had. He quickly devoured the bun and sculled the tea. It wasn't what Iroh had taught him but his stomach couldn't take any more of this torture and an effort to keep prying eyes off his food.

Lee walked to the counter, wanting to at least pay the man. The kid sat on a small stool, just behind the counter, out of sight from the customers. His arms were folded and his head down.

"Hey, you!" Lee yelled, the kids head popped right out of place and looked blankly at Zuko, before sighing and walking towards his side of the counter.

"'What?" His reply as blank as his face, and Zuko was willing to change that.

Lee placed the three copper of the table, "There's the money for the food, you numb-nut. Try to actually work for once."

"What did you get again?"

Zuko had enough of this, his Lee persona is going to have to wait. Zuko was going to rip this kid to shreds.

"You know, I don't think you know what day it is. I know I have been the most vocal person in this tea-shop about your service, and you don't even have a memory of what I bought or how much it was? You are doing so many things wrong I am wondering why you aren't on the street begging." Zuko's voice had escalated dramatically, he had the whole tea-shops attention from what he could see.

"Huh?", said the waiter, even shrugging his shoulders in the laziest way he could.

Zuko's Face dropped, hair covering his forehead and eyes. Fists clenched and teeth grinding. He was a hair away from not giving a damn about why he was here and fire blasting him out onto the street. Suddenly a familiar voice came through the chef's entrance. It was the man who was calling the orders when they were ready.

"What's going on here?" The chef roared, "I was making tapioca back there and I can't leave it for too long."

Zuko's anger was heard in his voice as he said, "Sir, I am fully confident that the rest of your customers and myself agree that your 'waiter' here is completely incompetent and should be fired for his insolence."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" The chef's face came right up to Zuko, within breathing distance. Zuko stood his ground and didn't move an inch.

"Let's start from when I walked in then. First thing, I noticed that there was dirty tables being used by customers, the first job as waiter is always to clear for the new customers. Second, he has no recollection of your menu at all or even your customers. When I asked for your special, I had to explain to him what it was and how much it cost. Not to mention when I came to pay for this service, he had no idea who I was and what I had bought. So far, three people have left without paying and he never batted an eyelid. Third, his service is terrible, when addressing customers he treats them like wild animals. He has openly ignored customers and you as well, leaving my tea and sweet bun on the counter till they were cold, insulting so far as to giving me the wrong tea." Zuko was relieved to get that off his chest. His anger was followed by slight realization of his Tea enthusiasm, which caused him to back away a little in embarrassment.

"Did you say there were people who didn't pay and he didn't give people their tea at all?" The Chefs puzzled look stared Zuko down. He started quickly turning his head between Zuko and the waiter.

"Who are you, and who have you worked for?"

"My name is Z... Lee, and I have worked in the past as a tea waiter in The Poa family tea shop and the Coveted Jasmine Dragon under Tea Master Mushi." His voice strong even after his almost apparent screw up.

"The Jasmine Dragon?" His eyes lit up and turned to the waiter, "You, you're fired. Take that apron off and get your hide out of this shop. You have disgraced the Tea Weevil."

"But do I get paid?" This waiter wasn't giving up just yet, the first thing all day. The Chef just breathed in, very heavily and very slowly. The man stood there, chest out, cheeks puffed and arms forward and just stayed there.

And stayed there.

And...

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He leant forward, and pushed his arms back, expelling all the air he just breathed in into one great long rejection. The waiter flinched as pieces of saliva flew into his face. The young boy looked mortified and struggled out of the apron. He quickly jumped over the bench and fled the building with most haste.

The Tea shop erupted with laughter and cheers as the Chef grinned with his handiwork. Zuko however, did not smile at the chef eccentricities and watched the old waiter struggle with the door.

"You, are you looking for a job?" The Chef asked, Lee turning his attention back to him.

"Umm, I guess." Lee was caught off guard, but he was not surprised with the chef's sudden change.

"You're hired and you start now," The chef threw the apron at him, the same apron that the waiter wore during the spit shower.

"Eugh! Do you mind if I get a different apron?"

/New Scene

The dark apartment room, glistened in the weak, white light. The lock turned and Lee almost fell through the door. His energy completely spent he threw a piece of Cow-pig meat over the tea fire and lite it with his own fire. Leaning against the benches, his door wide open and meat cooking over open fire.

"Why is it always tea, why?" Lee speaking deliriously to himself.

He gained the strength to turn his meat over and close his door. Walking back to the meat he quickly prepared his meal and a light and ate at the small table under soft candle light.

The first day on the job was always a bad one. As soon as he was hired, he was given the daunting task of fixing the problems of the last waiter. Included cleaning tables furiously, handling annoyed customers and controlling the money in a very short period of time. Let alone closing up the shop and finding where every piece and part goes throughout the entire store.

It was a very hectic first day for Lee.

The warm embrace of Sleep welcomed him after a long working day. He got the money he needed and the job he deserved, he could live with this for a few weeks, hopefully get some information about Yu Dao as well while he's at it. Now, Lee deserved his sleep and easily drifted into the great abyss of his mind.


	4. I am Not in Love

AUTHORS NOTES; So yeah, you're getting this chapter this week, however if I haven't finished chapter 15 by next week, I will not release chapter 5. I then plan to break an extra week after that to give a head start to chapter 16 before posting another chapter. I am glad to hear however that everybody is enjoying the story so far and I promise I will not leave this project until it is completed. Without further ado, Chapter 4, I am not in Love. 

_Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not._

Sensu really did deserve the title of the 'Tea Weevil'. In the day following Lee's appointment as waiter or the shop, he had stopped Sensu in some very, interesting experiments with his brewing. Lee had purposely obstructed Sensu to save the shop from exploding peanut sauce fire starters and his obsession with dangerous teas such as white jade and cactus extract.

Keeping his employer focused had greatly helped the restaurant, as well as Lee's training in tea service. In the few days, the dark and depressing people who frequented the establishment were either lighter to drowned in the flood of new customers, some of who had tried to poach Lee already to their family tea shops. All advances were declined if not by Lee but by Sensu, who would find some way to deviate from the topic of corporate espionage even if that did mean actively throwing out patrons.

Zuko had not gotten to far however on deciphering the inner mechanisms of the city. In the short conversations that he had overheard and others he was actively involved in, there was very little he could piece as of yet. This was his only goal, all other effects where simply a bi-product of trying to fit in, which seemed to have a counter-productive effect.

A bi-product producing a counter-productive effect. Almost another cosmic intervention against this plan that Zuko didn't even want in the first place.

/New Scene

It was the fourth day for Lee in Yu Dao. The markets were winding down after a successful day and Lee was collecting food for the next few days. Vegetables, Rice and a small selection of salted meats protruded out of his bag. His path through the closing markets was met with residents acknowledging Lee as they passed. Their smiles met by a phasing nod from Lee's obviously absent attention.

Fire-benders walked the streets, lighting the lamps on the pathway and suddenly the dull brown was illuminated into a dark, pumpkin gold. Their flame was weak compared to Zuko, but their radiant light would not go unnoticed. His trodden path grew closer to the end of the markets as a person walked closer to him. Startling Lee, he readied himself, taking slower steps and preparing for a knife to his throat.

"Hello", said an awfully cheery girl, she looked slightly younger than him though, "Nice to meet you Lee."

Lee stumbled over his words, "Umm, Hi?"

The girl smiled genuinely and laughed, "Do you need any help at the moment?"

"No." Lee trailed until collecting himself a bit more, "No I am fine, thank you." He bowed before her and walked past her. He had a quick look as he was leaving, and noticed she had rather short hair, rather unusual for an Earth Kingdom peasant to have short hair, normally it would just grow out. Lee shook the thought out of his head. Why did that stand out to him?

/New Scene

Dawn's light had not blessed the world yet before Zuko's fifth day. The Lotus courtyard, shielded from both moon and sun, Zuko sat vulnerable to the elements with careful thought to his fire breath. The Darkness breaks with pink reaching across the black and white above, and Zuko could already begin feeling its cast upon the world. This light feeling became stronger as the great source began revealing the courtyard. Zuko could feel his power building. Being a Tea waiter and an information gatherer wasn't giving Zuko the training he needed, he was now just as busy as he was before Ursa had this idea.

Calming down again, the sun had risen to a substantial height and it was time for Lee to head off to work, again. The hours fly by when meditating but why did work always seemed so long? Returning to his apartment, he filled up on a quick breakfast and changed into a more suitable work outfit before leaving to start his second week in Yu Dao.

"Only two weeks, you have two weeks to get this information Lee, better make this worth it." muttered Zuko.

The Tea Weevil was nowhere near opening when Lee heard an explosion through the front door. Bursting into the shop, he was disappointed to smell peanut sauce. Traipsing slowly to the kitchen, there stood Sensu, face and apron covered in peanut residue and still with a very shocked look on his face. The insane tea conjurer turned to Lee with an unusual grin on his face.

"No Sensu," Lee tossed him an apron from behind the counter, "I told you this is not the place for that sauce."

"Naw, Lee. I am the chef around here," Wiping his face clean with the dirty apron and discarding it, "Why can't I do what I want to in the pursuit of exotic teas?"

"Because, I don't earn you enough to pay for a new shop." Swiftly replied Lee.

"Well, we could change that, I've got ideas."

"No Sensu, I am not wearing a Weevil costume..."

/New Scene

The day seemed to be going very well for Lee. No-one had bothered him much. There was a few conversations that interested him, such as two guards talking about trouble makers on the outskirts of town, and a couple of retailers speaking about sales and people's attitudes. Lee was also becoming a somewhat known face in the area. The people in Yu Dao were nice and accepting enough on the outside.

Two Jasmine, four Green, a Ginseng and a Lychee.

Lee searched the room looking for the Tea's recipients. The midday rush was coming to an end and the Lee could take a quick respite for his own lunch while no-one is entering and the customers are happily sipping their teas. Sensu humming in the kitchen, Lee enjoying his lunch and the tranquillity of happy customers was a nice change of pace for the moment. The scene of innocence was, in a sense, perfection in simplicity.

The door opening sounded like shattering glass, as three girls entered the tea shop, and one Lee recognised. It was the short haired girl who talked at him last night. Things were about to become complex again.

"Welcome to the Tea Weevil ladies, what will it be today?" Lee said, forcing out enthusiasm.

"Hello Lee, could we please get three Lychee teas." said the short haired one.

"Certainly", Looking around the room, Lee found the table as far away from the counter as possible, eager to not be involved with them as much as possible, "A table for you ladies."

"Lee... I don't think so, I came here with my friends so we can watch your skills closer." The two girls behind her gave off smiles.

"Well, if you are seated here, you'll see more of the store and watch me without trouble." Lee couldn't believe he was saying this, this was disgusting.

"Umm, what about these seats?" She mentioned to some of the closest seats to the front. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, knowing he had no choice but to accept.

"Hm, if you wish, you tea will be ready shortly" Lee quickly took his leave, wanting to get away as fast as possible. Walking to Sensu in the kitchen, to tell him to order, apparently he heard the entire conversation.

"So, familiar with the ladies are we Lee?" Sensu teasing and poking at his chest.

"Not funny Sensu, since you heard that, you know what the order is?" Sensu looked at him puzzled and Lee sighed in turn, "Three Lychee. Why are you interested Sensu, I don't know them."

"You're getting known Lee, that's what happens. A strapping young man such as yourself should be used to it by now, especially if you travelled in a circus..." Sensu trailed off.

"Oh please don't Sensu, this is embarrassing as it is."

Sensu looked at Lee, deep in his eyes with manic intent. Which warranted a punch in the arm from Lee.

"Sensu, I am not going to be here for very much longer, I don't want to get tied down. This attention is not good."

"I agree with you on that", Sensu moved away from his current project and started to boil the Lychee tea, "but, this attention is giving me a business. I am never going to tie you down here, you would be more than welcome back any-time but an Earth kingdom man such as yourself is not common in these parts, not now at least anyway. They just want to grip onto something that used to be possible."

"Hm" was all Lee could manage from that. He was neither from these parts nor Earth Kingdom.

.

.

.  
"Three Lychee teas", Lee bowed before the three, "Enjoy."

More customers were starting to come in now, mostly younger or older customers. But the three girls sat in their spot and grinned, they continued ordering unfortunately so Lee couldn't get them out of that spot. A decent time had passed before they left, probably gone through 5 or 6 serves each before leaving, still eye balling him. Other than that, nothing more interesting filled the day. No new chatter or interesting news, much to Zuko's dismay.

/New Scene

Closing time was upon him, and Sensu let Lee out early, saying that he would shut the shop today. Worried but no less relieved, Lee took the extra time and started his trip to the restaurant district. He didn't have anything in his apartment to eat and the markets were long closed. No other choice was given to him. Wondering around the district, there were a few shops that interested him including a fire-nation spice house, 'The Blazing Tongue' if he caught the name correctly. Zuko could use a bit of heat in his days.

Zuko approached the shop when a figure appeared from behind him. This startled him and he prepared his hands, turning quickly to combat his opponent. Once again it was the Short haired peasant and Lee relaxed.

"For a second there I thought you were going to attack me, I am glad I can trust you." Keep giving up like this was sure to give her some satisfaction, "Oh how rude of me, I've met you many times already and I've never told you my name, my name is Lian."

"Alright Lian, how long have you been following me." Lee asked in a stern voice.

"I am not telling, but not long." She said in a cute almost domineering voice, which greatly aggravated Zuko, he was not in the mood to be lied to, "So dinner is it, I wouldn't have though you have the tongue for Fire Nation spices. They do the best spiced tea here, since you guys don't do spiced tea. Quite an untapped market in my opinion." She had already started walking into the restaurant when she noticed Lee wasn't following after her. "What, are you not hungry?"

"No", now it was Lee's turn to lie, "I am not, I was just checking the prices in this district. I've got nothing better to do at the moment and I thought it would be a good idea."

Lian looked confused, "Well then, where are you going now?"

"I am going to go back to my apartment and get ready for tomorrow." Lee was adamant now to head home without Lian. Even if he had nothing to eat to avoid her.

"Well, I could walk you back, I would like to get to know you over a cup of Jasmine, Lee." Lian's eyes honed on her target.

"No thank you, maybe another time but I doubt it." With that, Lee swiftly took his leave, making as much ground from her as possible.

"Another time then Lee." Lian spoke into thin air but Zuko still heard. Lee will have to be a bit careful around this one.

/New Scene

The once quiet apartment was now raided by Zuko, who proceeded to quickly shut the door and all windows. Once content with his security, he scavenged through the cupboard for anything to eat. He was lucky to find a small amount of rice, vegetables and meat for his breakfast the next morning and cooked and ate that in a hurried frenzy.

"Well that was one of my worst days."

Tired and stressed from being baited all day, it was an early night for Zuko. Lian saw in him an Earth Kingdom tea waiter with an interesting story but he was more than his cover. Oh, how she was out of her league. With those calming thoughts, Zuko sleep peacefully.

/New Scene

The morning was an early start. To make up from last nights unexpected dinner, Lee went out to the shops as early as possible to re-stock his cupboard and have a meal. No sign of Lian. After his necessary catch-up, Lee rushed over to the Tea Weevil as not to be late, not knowing what Sensu had in store for him.

Lee stumbled through the door to find his worst nightmare had come true. Lee should had listened to his instincts yesterday and not have let Sensu lock up. There he stood, Sensu grinning from cheek to cheek with a modified version of his usual work outfit, Sleeveless, low V neck and poorly integrated apron, freshly sewn. Not entirely revealing but none the less intent to seduce pouring from the seams.

"No, I am not wearing that, where is the spare uniform Sensu?" Lee's integrity at the mercy of Sensu's crazy genius.

"I don't know Lee. It might be currently being delivered to Ba Sing Se or to my apartment here in the city. Either way, I wouldn't expect it to be here today." He held the garment higher above his head with a smile. Lee, completely stripped of his integrity, especially after yesterday, simply sighed and snatched the robe from Sensu's hands.

"Just this once, you better have a regular robe in tomorrow or I am not coming back." Lee's eyes looking sharply into Sensu, not piercing his humour unfortunately.

"Just this once..." Sensu repeated.

/New Scene

I amount of women and young ladies that entered the shop with a keen eyes was astounding that day. In between orders and payments, Lee would often get compliments such as, "Get the water-benders over here", and "Is all this steam coming off you? Cause I swear it isn't the tea." All Lee could do was to ignore all the attention. The problem was, the only people who weren't getting the humour were the young men.

These men almost looked at Lee with murderous intent. In between the death gazes, the odd chuckle and the 'compliment' there wasn't much to fall back to except Iroh's breathing exercises. Even that failed when Lian and her friends entered once again. Today was not going to be a good day for Lee. Greeted him with the same sly tone, they began calling him out every-time they wanted another order. This amused most of the other patrons at the expense of even Zuko's dignity. Behind even the deepest of charades, this was beginning to stretch.

The best part of this day for Lee, was when they finally left with the rest of the lunch customers. Once again the shop was quiet and Lee could return to his thoughts.

"Excuse me, waiter."

Maybe not.

Lee got out of his slight trance and walked over to the table who called him, sitting at the table was two, middle aged men, one dressed in a bit more formal attire and the other in a guardsmen armour.

"Do you wish for another tea, Gentlemen?"

"Yes, could we get one Green, a Ginseng and what would you like? I pay." The formal man insisted on the last few words.

"Excuse me? What do I want?"

"Yes, what tea would you like, the two of us would like to talk to you as equals."

"Umm ok, a Green and a Ginseng, I'll be back."

"Much appreciated." the guardsmen added as Lee left the table.

/New Scene

Around the table sat three men. Lee, a business man and a guard each with a Jasmine, Ginseng and a Green respectively. This could be a big break for Zuko, as with two knowledgeable men sitting next to him, wanting to talk.

"So, Lee. How long have you been in Yu Dao?" inquired the guard.

"Umm, I've been here for a week now."

"A week!" The businessman's eyes almost bulged out of his head in surprise, "You're already the talk of the town. The Tea Weevil, one of the best tea shops in the kingdom."

"I wouldn't say that, it had the potential to be great before."

"Well, off the small talk, this rapid fame seems to be giving you the wrong type of attention isn't it?" Lee acknowledged this without words and the Businessman continued, "Do you know who Lian is?"

"No I can't say I do, she has been following me for a couple of days now, mostly in the market if not here."

"Then you're already in the deep end Lee." The Guard powering over him, "Lian and her generation around here have been subjected to a lot of grief and turmoil. They lost loved ones in the war and their trust of the Fire-Nation support is minimal due to rumours of a civil war in the nation."

"I haven't heard of these rumours, but still, how is that affecting the life of the people here?" This peaked Zuko's attention, The Old Ozai's resistance was being felt this far into other territories, no wonder people are scared again.

"Even though the city has the Fire-Lords support, many are worried about the extensive security on passage to the Fire-Nation, Limiting our trade options." The Businessman voice was calmly annoyed on the topic, "Most off the young men have moved away from Yu Dao trying to find work that pays more. The people who are left, are... Less interesting to Lian. You, in her eyes, are fresh, spiced meat. You're new and different and she's trying to test your boundaries."

"That's... Creepy", Lee's mind start to piece the puzzled together, "What about her friends?"

"Nothing to be worried about, her close friends are similar, but not as smart as her. Her more distant acquaintances just don't want too much grief with the matter. Just be a bit careful around her Lee, she can be bad news."

"I will try. Thank you gentlemen for the tea." Lee got from the table and bowed before returning to work.

/New scene

After work, Sensu took back the altered outfit and showed that he, in fact, had kept the spare robe on standby ready for tomorrow. After getting back to his apartment, Zuko quickly wrote down all the information the two gentlemen gave him at the shop and started a small meal. Today had opened Zuko's eyes a bit more to the nature of the relationship between Yu Dao and the Old Ozai resistance.

At least Lee had gained some useful information now. This trip wasn't for nothing after all.

Lee looked around and made sure all of his equipment was in the right place, putting his knife with his other necessities now, He needed the protection at least. Looking into the bedroom, all his portraits where untouched. Zuko needed to be a lot more careful in the town otherwise he would fall prey to Lian. This meant protection of his home and protection of himself. If Lian found out who he really was, she could have a Nation in her pocket.

He started a brew with his spark rocks and continued his cooking. A good meal would calm him down for tomorrow, if a pattern was beginning to emerge. Lian would try something a lot bolder at the Tea Weevil tomorrow.

/New Scene

Lee's workday started ordinary today. Sensu hadn't experimented or sewn up a new work outfit for Lee. He even was slightly apologetic about yesterday and offered to take care of the remaining outfit till another arrived. The first wave of people came around and left without any hassle at all. No call-outs, no compliments. There were still a few laughs but that was most likely from reminiscing about yesterday and Lee could laugh half-heatedly with them.

The two gentlemen that Lee spoke with the day before, arrived in the midday rush. They asked him if Lian had come in yet, but the day had been too boring that it would have been impossible for her to hide in the crowd. The day was sailing along and got into a good rhythm of serving and cleaning. Today was the first day that Zuko felt he made work on his goal and it was obliviously showing in his step. Midday rush over and back on his own, Lee was cleaning up some of the more used business tables when Sensu moved out of the kitchen.

"No problems on this side Lee?" Sensu washed his hands with an apron.

"No, none at all, I expected Lian to come in a little earlier but she didn't show. I am glad for that but it's not right."

"Maybe you got lucky and someone else got her attention. She is a very unusual girl."

"No. People like her can be predicted, I'm just not a fortune teller. She hasn't forgotten me, but something is going to happen, sometime." Zuko didn't like this, the last time he misjudged a storm it almost cost him his helmsman. The calm is too out of place, to many things are telling him to run. But he can't run, because the storm will follow him this time.

"Well, when it does Lee, we can help you. You're not alone in this city, you got me."Sensu's wide grin pointing at the door.

"And what am I to do with you Sensu, make her some calming tea?" Lee's question only made Sensu's grin wider. The two stood idle or a while. The quietest part of the day was just after lunch but since Lian hadn't spoiled his mood, Lee took the quick luxury to smile. He needed more information to make his report, but he had started and there was nothing wrong with his cover as Lee.

Business started to pick up again after a short while. Back to cleaning tables and serving tea. The afternoon had just started to settle until a few of Lian's friends arrived. This started to peak Lee's suspicion but there was nothing out of the ordinary, only the fact that they sat at a table with more chairs then people, meaning, Lian would be coming soon. For a little while, friends continued to trickle in, ordering and talking.

There was nothing wrong with the scenario, apart from the fact that Lian was sure to come, she wasn't the type to not show up, even more so with this many of her friends here. So preparing himself, Lee notified Sensu of the situation in-between conveying orders. Even Sensu smelled the rat. Back in the kitchen, Lee hadn't heard the serving bell ring, so he continued to washing in the kitchen. Lee had prepared himself for Lian, breathing exercises, mental detachment and everything he could do to help ignore her.

"LEE!"

At least he knew she was coming.

/New Scene

Lee peaked his head into the front room of the restaurant, there she stood, wallowing in all her pride. Lian stood in the middle of the room looking intensely at him, waiting for some form of answer. He was prepared this time, and she won't better him this time.

"How may I help you Lian, do you wish to order?"

"I thought you'd be able to show me a seat Lee?"

"Oh, your friends here have a seat for you, they've already established your arrival. The usual?"

"Um no, a green." with this final exchange, Lee left for the kitchen to process the order leaving her to take his word and join her friends.

Once Lee was out of sight from the customers and in the sight of Sensu, he immediately put his attention to Lee.

"How did that feel? I heard green so is it green?" Sensu proud in his disciple.

"That felt good, but she will keep trying so I must try harder, and yes green." Lee was enthused now, to beat Lian today would make his week.

After getting Lian's green tea, he forged on through the rest of the shift. The customers kept Lee consistently busy, with new orders and old cups on tables, Lee's spare time was occupied by ignoring Lian's cat-calls and exploiting any fault that she made, which was few. Some of the friends had started leaving which helped him. He made it a goal to start collecting the money and cleaning the cups form that table as soon as possible, making it almost a game. Lee had already processed the table before Lian could get a chance to annoy at him.

Lian was getting frustrated, he could tell by how she stared at him. Slightly down-turned smile with an intense gaze. Lee couldn't fault at any-time, otherwise she would be on the offensive. The day turned into late afternoon and the earliest of friends had moved on, leaving Lian and a select few behind to watch Lee in his perfection.

Eventually Lee found himself pouring a special Jasmine brew for an older couple. With this, he personally brought the teapot out and poured the lightly pink Jasmine before them, this occupied all of his concentration as he needed to get the right amounts in the cups, or it would be not be customary. Through the corner of his eye, he noticed the door open and one person come in, Sensu greeted the person so Lee would not have to forgo his focus, though a sweet voice came through the room, definitely a young woman. Perfecting the pour, Lee bowed and left them to return the Teapot to the kitchen.

"Lee, we have another customer," said Sensu, "and I think you might like her."

"Ha-ha Sensu, I know we have another customer, and I know she is a young lady." Lee placed the teapot back on-top of a weak flame.

"Well, you should be able to tell who she is, she is the new one at Lian's table. Although she doesn't ring any alarms, she is rather sweet."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it Sensu." Lee returned out the door to continue his game with Lian. If Sensu said this woman is alright then Lee should put some time with her at least, put Lian in her place.

Walking out to the kitchen he checked every table other than Lian's first before walking over to the new customer. A sweet laughter echoed through the shop, that was definitely the same voice from before, but oddly familiar. He moved towards the table focused on not flinching.

"Lee, is that you?" said the voice. Her happiness deflating with every word. Lee turned to face the woman and the shock on his face matched hers.

"Jin?"


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks for waiting everyone, this is even a little later than what I would normally post too. I will probably be releasing chapters every two weeks from here on out, and hopefully that will be enough time to finish this story for you guys and keep a consistent upload schedule.

 _Does the end of the world sound like more fun!?_

The two teenagers stared blankly at each other. The everlasting memory between the two.

"It's complicated" Zuko said before running down the streets of Ba Sing Se. 'It's complicated'

'It's complicated...'

Lee phased back to reality though the social awkwardness hadn't changed. He dropped his head, hair covering his eyes. She did the same and turned her head slightly.

"The usual?" Lee Muttered through his hair, piecing the tension, still not braking it.

"Yeah, if you have it." Jin's voice had lost the spark from before, the sweet had gone soft, but there was no bitterness or sourness. Only the taste of regret.

Lee bowed and turned to the kitchen. He didn't expect Jin to be there when he got back, and he was prepared to pay for it if she wasn't.

The tea shop once again resumed its usual buzz once Lee left the room. Sensu was waiting for him back in the kitchen. Lee knew Sensu's talkative nature, but didn't speak a word for a least a brief moment.

"What is the usual?"

"Green, but her favourite is Mushi's, I mean Iroh's, gentle Jasmine."

"I am guessing I don't have the equipment for that one right?"

"No, you do, you just don't won't know how to make it. I don't even know."

"Well, one green coming up."

Sensu faced away from Lee, not wanting to poke at his life. Lee easily looked shocked. His hardened and headstrong soul, was broken with a short exchange of words with a sweet young girl. Sensu could piece it together, but it was not his place. He could figure it out later, when Lee would be willing to talk to him about it.

/New Scene

Lee returned to the shop with one green tea in hand. Walking over to Jin, he did his best to avoid excessive contact. He placed the tea in front of her, and kept his bow to avoid eye contact. Lian took this change, this was Lee's first mistake. "Lee? I thought that it's your job to make customers feel welcome, not neglect them and make them feel uncomfortable. Look at poor Jin."

Lee dared not look, her eyes were too painful. Lies dripped instead of sweat, the only truth her told her was "It's Complicated". Truth was always more painful that lies but these were equal between Lee and Jin. Lee retracted without taking out from his bow.

"Enjoy you tea ma'am." Lee instantly shot out of his bow to standing tall again. He walked back towards the front counter trying not to look back. Trying was how Zuko would put it, as he took a quick look, the scene was almost a painting. It almost looked like she did two and a half years ago, except she wasn't smiling. He dark green robe was slightly too big and her hair in slightly shorter plaits as well. The girl of Ba Sing Se. The only one who noticed him in the sea of refugees, to bad she picked the wrong one.

/New Scene

Lee took twice as long to get back to his apartment than usual, he didn't care if he was being followed. Lost in his head, his legs took him home, up the stairs and through the door. The New moon left the room in darkness, only grey and black surrounded Zuko.

His mind pushed him to sleep, Lee had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and he there was going to be foul play from Lian. Jin was in the city, and she knew where he worked. Hopefully, she'll avoid him, but still, his dreams revolved around her.

And the Lies he'll have to live again.

/New Scene

Lee's body was sprawled all over the floor, body face down. His head was turned to keep him breathing. His hands above his head and his legs at weird angles. His hair more rustled than usual. It was before dawn when he awoke like this. No recollection of the time before his rest, he pushed himself off the floor and lit a candle on his kitchen bench. Still in his clothes from the night before, he walked out of his apartment with some coin, keys and a blade.

The markets had only just started when Lee arrived, few stands were set up and most were only just arriving. I was just dawn when he found a stall that would serve him a hot meal. A simple breakfast stew was more than enough for him now. During the exchange of currency, he got a word from the owner to go home and clean up. Lee hadn't even noticed his appearance yet but he didn't care, he wouldn't be leaving any other time today.

Back in his apartment, the morning sun graced the room with its warm light. He moved slowly into the room, placing his keys and blade back on the bench. Zuko needed to do work on his report today, another few days and he was leaving and he wasn't likely to get another full day off. Sitting down at the small table with his paper and ink. He started writing his first draft. He started his first statement with the evidence from the two customers that talked to him a few days earlier.

"No direct contact between Old Ozai Resistance and trouble with Yu Dao, solution to first problem causes second problem." Zuko muttered as he wrote, his notes carefully chosen to distance himself from this city. "Younger generation workers abandoning local trading jobs for more secure work in the Earth Kingdom and other neutral provinces."

Zuko came to halt with his writing, now that he wrote what was certain down, he hadn't really found that much out at all. He placed the brush down, and laid back down on the ground. Sighing loudly, he moved away from the table and walked around the room.

"There must be something else I can make of this" Zuko groaned, and continued walking. After a fair while of just walking around the room, Zuko decided to look out his window, to the great expanse that was a side street. There wasn't as much activity as there was in Ba Sing Se. Not as many young children and more middle aged peasants in the mix. Zuko's eyes opened a little and he took to the Bathroom to clean up.

/New Scene

Lee left his home for work, the streets busy with the sound of footsteps, vendors and business deals. Pushing his way through the main crowd to the main street entrance to the Tea Weevil, he opened the door to see a rather happy Sensu standing before him.

"Glad to see you finally got here, I was wondering what happened to you after yesterday, come on, we're already late." Sensu was more down to earth than usual, but his worry for Lee could be the cause for that, they had become fast acquaintances. Sensu didn't say anything before the two were in the kitchen.

"Look I know this is early, but I need you to not come in to work tomorrow."

.

.

.

Zuko wandered the main streets with ease, he didn't have much in terms of money though he wasn't here for buying or selling. He picked a nice bench, close to a busy courtyard and just relaxed in the slightly overcast day. There wasn't much happening really, but Zuko tried to keep his ears open to anything. Unfortunately, nothing was happening rather quickly so Zuko had moved benches by midday, he started his way to the Restaurant district with a cringe. Information was always the worse gathered through eavesdropping, but it was his weapon in this moment. No-one would give him a second look, he looked respectable and his attire was new. He walked around the Restaurant district when something had caught his eye. Two Fire-Nation guards talking with the Yu Dao guards.

.

.

.

"You don't need me tomorrow, has something happened Sensu?" Lee not working tomorrow meant one less day gathering information. Days he desperately needs after his attempt at writing the report this morning.

"No I don't. Some important business came up and I have to be away tomorrow. I'll be leaving the city early today as well so I'll let you off when I go, before sunset."

"I guess I have no worries about that thanks for telling me though." This was not that good for Lee but he could make another attempt at the report tomorrow.

.

.

.

Perhaps the overcast day could be Zuko's advantage. He modelled his hair so that it was mostly covering his scar. This could possibly fool the guards at a distance, and he'd like to keep it that way. Zuko new he'd sent a few Fire-Nation representatives to help the logistics of the city guard, but not on general patrol. There were very few other problems that caught Zuko's attention, so he tailed the two to see where they would go. It was probably a bit later that they led Zuko to a Fire-Nation Restaurant, 'Blazing Tongue', to which they stood just to the side of the entrance. He didn't have the greatest of memories from this place but at least no-one would know who he was. Zuko could barely take any-more before the two rose to attention and two men walked out of the restaurant.

.

.

.

The day was once again busy at the Tea Weevil and the break times where much shorter today. Lee started recognising some of the patrons who frequented the shop, including the two gentlemen who told him about Lian. This sped up the day quite a bit for Lee, before he knew it was the midday rush and she would be due in rather soon. If his encounter with Jin yesterday had shown any weakness, the bad news that he was trying to hide will definitely be exploited by her.

.

.

.

The First man was fairly large, with big arms and legs. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and was wearing a Yu Dao red and green garb. The other man snatched Zuko's attention more, this man was a Fire-Nation citizen. A young man, his body was not as built as the other man, but still with more muscle than Zuko. His Dark hair in a tight top-knot, a fire nation insignia around the ribbon. Nothing out of custom but his robe showed that he was at least middle to upper class, with a strong red with black trimming.

.

.

.

Lee convinced his conscious was cursed. As soon as he started thinking about Lian, she knew to walk into the shop. Her smirk wide across her face and eyes gleaming wide with pride. Lee didn't have much time for her with all the other customers but his nonchalance with not with him today.

"You seem a bit down today Lee, do you need a pick me up? At my place I have access to this chi enhancing tea that will really get you perked up." Lian's concern was outweighed by her instincts, but Lee didn't have the energy or time for her shenanigans today.

"No thank you, but I appreciate it." Lee voice drained faster than a water-pouch in a desert.

.

.

.

The two men walked past the guards and they followed closely behind. Zuko mobilised slowly behind them. The two were conversing but Zuko couldn't hear them at all over the distance and the other chatter in the busy area. They moved into and back alley that lead them out of the crowd. There was easy access to the rooftops above them, down the alley there was cover few and far between and there was washing being hung across the buildings.

Zuko took the alley way. Zuko ran up the wall and was able to grab a green scarf from the line. Zuko clenched his teeth at his choice but it would have to do. He fell off the wall, at the same time wrapping the scarf around his neck and covering the lower part of his face. Zuko landed without a sound and the targets took a left at the end of the alley, back into a main street.

Zuko ran to the end of the alley and scanned the corners, the two escorts must have noticed him as they were now stationed at the entrance to another backstreet. Zuko walked briskly into the courtyard of a neighbouring apartment complex and scaled the inside wall. Form his new vantage point, he could see the Yu Dao and Fire-Nation citizen walking towards a more residential district, through back streets and alleyways, rather than the main streets.

.

.

.

Lian was on his back her whole visit. Some of the other patrons were starting to notice her bulling. Lee's mind however were not on her heckles but on the possibility that she would use his complicated relationship with Jin to manipulate him to do things he'd rather not do. It was half way through today's shift and Lian was starting to get tired of addressing a bleak and emotionless Lee. She would just sit there with her weird smile and watch him tirelessly work. It wasn't long before she came up to Lee and started to actively converse with him.

"Seems like a bad day Lee, not living up to your own expectations?" usually, something like that would have said with some sort of concern in their voice, not Lian.

"Got a lot on my mind Lian." Lee was just washing down a table, not looking up from his work.

"Tell you what, after your shift ends, I'll take you out, you look like you'll enjoy Fire Nation Cuisine." Hand on her hip, pushing on it slightly, she looked at him with an intense smile.

"You're not going to give me a choice I am guessing."

"Perfect, I'll see you at sundown, at least Sensu was nice enough to put today's abnormal closing time on the door today" Lian said over her shoulder, leaving Lee to wallow in the mistake he made.

.

.

.

Following the two men alone was easy after leave those two in the dust, they were too engaged in conversation to notice him following them. The messiness of the alleys were perfect hiding points when they actually had the intellect to turn around. It was getting later in the afternoon and Zuko was starting to get hungry again when the two men made a sudden turn towards each other. Zuko barely had enough time to get cover.

"I can't have you screwing this up. I've worked hard to have this opportunity. If this small victory works in our favour, the sector will shut down and we'll lose contact. Bettering both of our lives." the Fire-Nation target. His ambition was clear in his words and his naive outlook intrigued him. This was a man no older than twenty and he was already making calls like this, then again, Zuko was already Fire-Lord at sixteen.

"I know but aren't the means a little extreme, people will be hurt on both sides." The Strong man didn't sound so strong with a higher pitched voice than his accomplice. He seemed caring at least, so Zuko could hold that on him.

"Not if we play our cards right, people can be quick to judge and rumour spreads faster than news. If something seems that way quickly, a bias is there. The Fire-Nation is indecisive with Ozai's son on the throne, and there reaction will surely be slow." Zuko couldn't believe he was hearing this, a supposed attack from the Fire-Nation would do exactly as the young man said. "We have still a while before our opening, but that is why we are in business."

The man had regained control of his underling. Soon afterwards they shook hands waited for a little while longer until a small carriage arrived.

"Wait for my confirmation before acting, this must be clean and decisive." The Fire-Nation traitor moved into the cart while the other man stood there.

"I think I understand now." and he was left in the dust. Finding his own path now, Zuko followed him to a residential area, far from his own apartment. The area had small housing rather than apartments so each land patch had small pieces of land in-front and behind the houses.

The Yu Dao citizen stopped and walked into his home. It was late afternoon and Zuko only had one chance at catching the man off-guard. He knew he wouldn't get another time. He slowly made his way into the rear of the house, trying not to be seen by any neighbours.

.

.

.

The day was almost ending, and the tea shop was coming to a close. The light pink hue making its way through the rice paper windows onto nothing but empty tables and the dark wood floor. Sensu and Lee were in the back-room, cleaning and locking down. Sensu would be back the day after tomorrow, leaving him with nothing really to do. The work day coming to the end, Lee and Sensu shook hands in front of the shop and walked in separate directions. Before Lee could turn off to find his way home, he was stopped by Lian jumping out in-front of him.

"You're later than I expected Lee, I hope you haven't ruined the reservation because of it."

"Do you do anything in the day Lian? You come into the shop at abnormal times and still have time to reserve a place in a restaurant after that?" No ill temper, no emotion, only curiosity fuelled his question.

"Heh, you think you're smart, but you got a lot a study to do", Lian closed the gap between herself and Lee, "Besides that's not the reason why I invited you to dinner. I told you we were going to get to know each other, I brought along a friend who you might like, and you two share similar interests."

"You don't know me either Lian, you don't know my interests." Lee knew he could not argue, but at least he could better the situation.

"Oh, I think I got the right person anyway." Lian had a smug look on her face and Lee didn't like it, "come on then, you must be hungry after all that work."

Lee followed Lian through the now familiar streets of Yu Dao to the restaurant district. Through the crowd of people Lian lead him into the "Blazing Tongue". This shop was vaguely familiar to the high class Fire-Nations restaurants with tone but obviously lacking in the decorations, dark red velvet covered the tables and the carpets. Every light source in the room was covered with a red rice paper shade, and instead of brown wood walls, the light shining off them ended being deep, dark red.

"Don't just stand there dumbfounded, it was my impression that you had been to one of these places before, or was I wrong about that too?"Lian pushed and pulled at Lee to get him moving. No choice he was brought to a table of three. Lian seated first and forced Lee to sit opposite her. She positioned herself so that she was in the middle of that side and the spare seat next to him was left for her guest

Lee and Lian sat in silence as everybody buzzed around them. A waiter came to the table and started talking to Lian.

"Excuse Ms, your guest has arrived, should I send them through?" The waiter waited for response.

"Send her in of course, and come back in about five minutes so we can order."

Lee didn't like the sound of her, before he could even start putting names together, Jin was standing next the table, staring at the spare seat next to Lee.

He hung his head in anger and disgrace.

.

.

.

/New Scene

Zuko entered stealthily from a rear window on the only floor of the house, in a small study or sitting room. He moved the scarf above his nose in order to conceal his face even more.

"eheh, Hehehahah!" A little girls' voice. Zuko tensed and quietly moved closer to the wall.

"Remember little one, be careful playing with the other children, they can be rough. And don't forget your shoes, I don't want to carry you home again", the man's voice was coming from the kitchen. Zuko peered into another small room and there the man was, preparing vegetables. The man was holding a cutting knife and looked comfortable with it. Zuko waited for him to place the knife and walk far enough away, before Zuko brought his knife to the man's throat.

"Keep still and stay quiet, I only need a few answers." Zuko purposefully muffled his voice with the scarf, trying to strike dominance and comfort in his target.

.

.

.

Silence was truly golden for Lian. The interaction between Jin and Lee was awkward at best. After Jin finally gave in and sat down, the waiter returned for their order.

"I'll get the Roast game with the hot peppers and a mild salad please", Zuko was ready to order as soon as he arrived, and he had even barely looked at the menu.

"Are you sure you haven't been here before Lee, I mean you know the menu well, you sure that you haven't already been here with someone?" Lian looked slyly at Jin, who noticed very quickly that she was the subject of 'someone'.

"No" Lee spouted back.

.

.

.

"Ugh, I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing of value and I know nothing you want to know, not anything to warrant this." The man was bluffing, Zuko had no doubt that he had information for him.

"Are you sure, I know you had lunch today with a Fire-Nation Youth, walked through the districts with him and was left behind as he boarded a carriage. Would you like to know what I want to know though?"

"I don't care, I am not saying a word more." The man was stubborn, Zuko brought the knife closer to his rough skin and he didn't flinch.

"Hey Dad, I'm going now." Her innocent voice close to Kiyi's.

"Ok little one. I love you and play safe," His voice worried at the extent of this interrogation, but all Zuko did was lower the knife a bit and sigh.

"Do you think I am some kind of criminal? No, I do not want either of our families mixed in this nor do I have any intention in killing you. I don't want her to feel my pain." Zuko's voice sincere and truthful, "I only said I want answers on the man you were talking with today, as far as I care, you have nothing to do with this. So what are you willing to tell me?"

.

.

.

Jin slowly returned to her menu, trying to avoid all eye contact with the woman across the table. A couple of murmurs go past since their last conversation and Lian orders.

"I'll get a Mild Sizzling Poultry with a rice with fire flakes, please." The man continued writing on his pad and her attention turned to Jin, "Have you decided on what you want Jin, I'm buying."

"Hmm I don't know, they all look good but I am not that interested in spice." Jin tried to at least be kind, but Lee knew she was gritting her teeth.

"Did you at any point, consider what restaurant we wanted?"

"If you want another restaurant, fine, I am staying here though, you'll get your table, just the two of you."

Lee looked Lian in the eyes. She was really enjoying this and all he could do was hope that this meal was worth it.

"So have you picked yet Jin?" Lian trying to keep the coals of conversation smouldering a little longer.

"I don't know Lian, I haven't had Fire Nation food before." Her attitude now slowly changing from tolerated to aggravate.

"Well," Lee peeked over her menu as she studied it, "you said you're not that interested in spicy foods so that cuts most of the menu, for sides, you have these few and main dishes are, here, here and those two." Lee backed slowly from Jin after his close interaction, shying away back to his seat. 'That was stupid' he thought to himself.

"Thanks, I'll have a roast duck with green salad please." Jin hadn't returned to her previous cheeriness but she didn't seemed too outraged.

.

.

.

His target relaxed on hearing those words, "Because you're here, I guess you know about some sort of attack, So what he plans is an attack on the ship yard and blame it on the Fire-Nation."

"How does he intend to blame it on the Fire-Lords troops though? Live of both sides are at stake here."

"Independence, and that's all I'll tell you." He started to stiffen up again but still slouched at his disgrace.

"I don't you quite understand what is at stake here," Zuko's voice was calm yet stern, unyielding to the stubbornness of his captive, "people like him aim for the Old Fire-Lord to reign, you know, the warmongering psychopath one? While men like him are able to conspire, the whole world is in peril, not just the Fire-Nation."

"How do you know that though? I know him as a crucial part of the Fire-Lords aid."

"It doesn't matter what he is, his actions are treasonous to the Fire-Nation and this City," Zuko lowered the dagger and put the hilt on his heart, "Are you willing to bear the lives of all the soldiers who dies in the last hundred years, those who will die when the war starts again. Can you live with that burden of death?" Zuko withdrew the knife and sheathed it at his side. However the man's new freedom, he still didn't move a muscle. The two men stood there, in silence, letting Zuko's previous words sink in.

.

.

.

It was a fleeting moment of silence before they were served their dinner, Lee with his Roasted Game, Lian with Sizzling Poultry and Jin with Roast Duck. Their dishes placed before them, and the waiter bowed. Lee began holding back immediately, a full day of work had left him starving but he had to be composed for the others. Lian happily dug into her meal sparing no sauce or vegetable as she ate the whole plate dry. Jin, was switching quickly between her main and her salad, still maybe a little too hot for her, she still continued eating with no complaints.

Lian finished first with no surprise, her plate and rice bowl completely barren, robbed of its contents. Lee had eaten more than Jin but both had eaten over half of their meals, comfortably or no so comfortably. Lian just sat and watched the two eat, her stare was almost enough to punch through to the spirit world.

Lee was trying to be patient with Lian, but she never was this quiet to him. A quick glance at Jin showed a similar expression. Lian smiled.

"So Lee, how long were you two dating for?" Lian asked bluntly.

"That's none of your business Lian," Lee returned the quip, "If we dated or not that's between us and I think it would be best if we wouldn't talk about it."

"I can see it bright as day that you two dated. What I want to know is how long you'd date someone like her?" Lian's tone was as blunt and unyielding as an earth-bender's great-hammer.

"However long we dated for shouldn't matter to you Lian." Lee said back, slightly calmer than before. All Jin could make was a mixture between a laugh and a scoff though she was still not smiling.

"Do, you have something to say about this Jin?"

"One night," Jin said, "If it will get you off our back, I'll say it. One night." Jin said, with a very stern and slightly aggressive tone.

The two returned to their meals in silence.

.

.

.

He turned to face Zuko, who was now unravelling the scarf around his neck. The man looked into his golden eyes now his face was unobstructed. He saw a man, changed by the war, scar across a left eye and his family destroyed. "I do what I can to protect the world, because my family lives here, I have friends all across the world and this peace is the only thing that keeps my people safe."

The man's eyes widened in shock, terror and amazement. Zuko took a quick smirk at his realisation and put his index finger over his lips.

"I can help you, if you are willing to help me. You have heard of the Order of the White Lotus yes?" Zuko couldn't help but keep his slight smirk while talking, he had won his confidence. The man didn't reply with a sound but with a simple nod, "In the city there is a safe house that I'd like you to get to, they'll help you get out of his hand without violence, all you need to give us is information." Zuko began writing down the address of his apartment complex, hoping that the White lotus would co-operate with him on this.

"Ask to visit Mr Mushi and they'll take care of you till I get back from working. Head over there as soon as you can, if you can, tomorrow." Zuko handed him the note as he walked past him on his way out, "Any questions?"

"Just one," he turned to Zuko, "If you're, him, what are you doing here?"

Zuko sought for the perfect answer, "A change of pace."

.

.

.

After their meal, the waiter returned and Lian paid the bill. The three proceeded to exit the restaurant. In the early evening, the street was slow but not quiet. Lian waited till the middle of the street to jump forward and face the two awkward teens.

"Tonight was fun, I hope to do that again." Lian said with an ironically enthusiastic tone.

"I won't be around to see that." Lee coldly replied.

"We'll have a going away party then." Lian looked over to Jin, looking just as annoyed, "Well I think this is where I leave you two, I've gotta go. Bye." As quick as she came, she left, leaving those fateful two to stand there, clueless and angry.

"Why did you have to come here Lee?" Jin turned to face him, "Of all the places in the world why did you have to come here?"

"I'm looking for work, as usual. A travelling performer…" Jin abruptly cut him off.

"Travelling performer? No, I tried to find you from that. At the end of the war, there was only one Earth Kingdom circus group in our lifetime. They never even had jugglers. So stop before you make a bigger fool of yourself. So I'll ask again, why did you have to come here and ruin my life again?"

There was nothing Lee could do but step back from Jin, her frustration hit him like many of Katara's water blasts. Lee could have had a better cover story back then, but no-one but Jin even asked. "I can't, it's" Lee started to talk.

"Complicated, again?" Jin could guess that second half, "Is that your safe word. Something that'll make me feel better. You made my life complicated Lee."

Jin was panting heavily and Lee couldn't feel any worse. It worse to say anything now, and he just looked at the ground, hair covering his face.

"You say you're leaving soon right. Please, try not to shake the nest to much then."

She turned away from him and started walking, weakly but determined, away from him.

His two shadows flickering on the road.

/New Scene

Zuko walked into the main room of his apartment and immediately grabbed a new page and ink and desperately wrote down what he discovered today. He was better with words now then he was before, a lot better. The fact that he was able to talk an Earth kingdom man to abandon his home and run with his daughter to save the world was really a tremendous feat for Zuko.

He prepared a preliminary case with the information he'd gotten from eavesdropping and the quick interrogation with the man before cooking up something to eat. Zuko hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was already sundown, another thing that Zuko was starting work again tomorrow, he needed a good feed. Now was the part of the investigation that Zuko was grateful that he agreed to this, but regretted that it had to come to this. With a safe foothold in Yu Dao, the Old Ozai resistance could attack the Fire-Nation in full force.

From now on is a test for Zuko, he as access to the information he needs but he has another week and a half before his departure. So even after his escapade as himself again, he has less reason to be himself.

More reason to be Lee again.

.

.

.

Lee took twice as long to get back to his apartment than usual, he didn't care if he was being followed. Lost in his head, his legs took him home, up the stairs and through the door. The clouds left the room in darkness, only grey and black surrounded Zuko.

His mind pushed him to sleep, Lee had a long, boring day off tomorrow and he did not feel like writing. Jin was in the city, she knew where he lied, and she couldn't stand the sight of him. Hopefully, she'll avoid him, but still, his dreams revolved around her.

And the truth he might have to tell.

.

.

.

Zuko's body was sprawled all over the floor, body face down. His head was turned to keep him breathing. His hands above his head and his legs at weird angles. His hair more rustled than usual. It was before dawn when Zuko awoke like this. No recollection of the time before his rest, he pushed himself off the floor and lit a candle on his kitchen bench. Still in his clothes from the night before, he walked out of his apartment with some coin, keys and a blade.


	6. Break Me Down

AUTHORS NOTES: So yeah, thank you all for staying with the Story and as promised, here is chapter six, Break Me Down. Fortunately I have finally finished writing chapter 15, however because of assignments and work piling on now, I can only afford to update every second for the time being. Hopefully I can get 16 done in before anywhere too far into November to avoid any kind of hiatus, but in any case, enough of the future. Enjoy chapter 6, Break Me Down.

 _If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing, we're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it._

Lee was waiting outside the Tea Weevil waiting for Sensu to arrive and open the doors for him. He fidgeted with rocks on the ground and the grit underneath his fingernails until Sensu came meandering down the street. The two looked in each other's weary eyes and silently and unanimously agreed to drop the question and walked inside for first preparation.

A few customers started to walk into the shop and Lee put on the best smile he could and walked into the main restaurant area, not so ready for the long day of work ahead of him. The first few customers where fairly nice to him and respected him at the moment.

His eleventh day was going quite well, apart from a few mishaps when he'd zoned out. It was lunchtime before the business really picked up for Lee, with some familiar faces joining him, he felt much more emotionally secure than earlier. There were absolutely no hiccups from here on out for Lee, and funnily enough Lian hadn't walked into the shop this afternoon as if she didn't have the heart to capitalise on a broken man.

As soon as the rush started, most of the patrons had left. Once again leaving Lee and Sensu to talk to each other.

"Busy Break?" Sensu remarked.

"I guess, got a lot of housework done and went outside. You know, the usual." Lee replied. Unfortunately Sensu didn't try and follow up with that statement, "Anything special on your end?"

"I guess, had to talk with a few people. My family's looking for me. No thank you, they would not be overly proud of this." Sensu gestured towards his attire, "The war was tough but I got out of it, and set up here with something I knew nothing about, to avoid the disappointment and pain."

Lee nodded and continued looking at the door.

"Well, I guess they could get over it, how about you though?" Lee trying his Iroh hat again, "If not, you could always come back here. It's not like you're not an outcast here."

"Humph. Maybe." Sensu continued his faceless expression, "Still, maybe later, when am I not as ridden with guilt."

"Guilt and shame are self-inflicted", Lee really was running with the Iroh hat right now, "and they can be helped with others, especially from where they stem."

"Then what is with this 'Jin' girl. When is that gonna happen?" Sensu asked.

Lee became slightly flushed and embarrassed, "I don't know, I really hoped that we'd never met again."

"Now it seems you're the worst of us now, Lee. Come on, we don't have anything to properly drown ourselves in, but a green on me."

/New Scene

The rest afternoon started to settle in and the customers where flowing like clockwork. Lee was relaxed but efficient and the patrons where happy. Though his eyes frequently looked to the door, hoping that Lian or Jin wouldn't come in.

Lee would hold his breath every-time that he heard the bell and wasn't watching the door, only to catch himself to find that it was not anyone he knew well.

Light turned to dark and Sensu lit the lamps on the tables to keep the Tea House illuminated. The shop wouldn't be open for too much longer so he started to prepare for closing. With all the lamps on, the shop reflected in an interesting light. Sensu had an odd choice in layout as the room was lined with long, rectangular tables but any other table was circular and the layout was nowhere near symmetrical. The room had dark spots where few tables were and really bright areas where customers had moved tables to suit themselves.

The room in a mismatch of colour and light could have annoyed Lee, but he kind of liked it. It reflects what kind of restaurant it is.

As well as the two souls who are working in it.

/New Scene

Lee didn't rush home, nor did he walk slowly. He needed to stay calm in case the Earth-Kingdom man he interrogated yesterday had betrayed him. Today was the first time they could meet on equal terms and it took a big risk to do such a thing. Lee approached the front of his apartment building and walked through to the bottom floor.

"Mr Mushi, there is someone here to see you." Called the female owner, she was sweeping the hallwasy as Zuko passed her. He had just gotten to the stairs when she told him the good news. "I told him to wait in the garden if you don't mind."

"Thank you," and he left for the garden with haste.

The expanse of the garden was hidden by the veil of twilight. The candles had not yet been lit and the father and daughter were beginning to rug up, sitting on one of the stone benches against the walls.

"I am glad that you're here," said Zuko, "I was worried about you for a little bit."

The father looked up to see a very different man from yesterday. He had a Tea gown on and his face was unobstructed. He also seemed very polite and confident. "So was I, it gets a bit cold in the weather."

"May I?" Zuko pointed at the candles, sitting unlit on the water and around the edges. The father nodded but didn't expect him to fire-bend.

Zuko focused as much as he could on the candles. This was not training so speed wouldn't matter and it was not a fight, so power was unnecessary. He instead focused on the fluidity of movements, his breathing and the heat of the candles. Before he could comprehend, he was twisting, similar to a water-bender with the low stance of a fire-bender. The fire from his fingertips was pure and strong as he gracefully lit every candle in the garden.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Zuko let his hands flow down to his side.

Sudden applause came from the background and Zuko turned to the two audience members. The daughter was sitting up on the lap of her father, clapping with a wide grin on her face. The Garden was now a beauty of light and space, no better place to be right now.

He walked to the two huddling in their blanket and sat down next to them. It was a single moment of silence, just enough to take in the beauty of the garden.

"I take it this is where you're staying." said the man, "you've spent a lot of time practising with the candles by the looks of it."

"A little, I haven't had the time to practise that much. I've mostly spent my time working." Zuko looked into the pond, "The only good spare time I ever got was yesterday, and we both know how that went."

The father gave a quick smirk and returned to his neutral face, "So you really think that this is necessary?"

"It could be, and it could not be. However, the city is being targeted and I need to know why, before another war starts. You're just caught right in the middle of it."

"So why did you give me this opportunity? Why would you go to this bother to protect a no-body?"

"Because you're not a no-body to someone." Zuko almost getting out of his seat to tell the man, "You can't just neglect something like that."

The father sat there as this kid's words pierced his heart again. Zuko stood up and took a step forward, "Can I get you a tea?"

/New Scene

In Zuko's apartment, Feng and his daughter were sitting at the table and Zuko was across the room, brewing their tea. There wasn't much small talk between the two parties, Feng and his daughter were talking about playthings or what her wild imagination could think about. Zuko was stuck for things to say, there was nothing to say apart from their business.

The Brewing completed, Zuko brought the tray over and placed it on the small circular table. He laid out tea in front of everyone present and went to return the tray. Feng still hadn't touched it yet while his child had a quick sip before realising it was still boiling hot, Zuko returned with his writing utensils. Dead silence accompanied him while he set up, before looking up at Feng.

"Feng, I need you to tell me everything that you know about this man. Everything from his plans for the city to any minor detail that he could have done." Zuko was calm and clear.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start at any personal details that you noticed or that he may have told you."

"Alright then," Feng shuffled around in his seat to get comfortable, "I only know his as Kuron, but that is what everybody else calls him. I don't have any contact details, he always gives me a time and place to meet. He has a lot of contacts around Yu Dao so he is very knowledgeable on the goings and happenings of most noteworthy citizens"

"Okay, moving on." Zuko changed papers, "Do you know about his skills, his motives and his intentions?" Zuko and Feng taking a quick sip of his tea before starting.

"Well, I am unsure on his skills, he is very persuasive such as yourself but I am unsure of any physical skills?"

Zuko interjected, "Did he carry any weapons or was he consistently unarmed?"

"Unarmed, but when I met him he would always have two guards close by." Feng watched Zuko's hand glide across the page, "the thing that I definitely know is that he was trying to use me to attack harbouring ships."

"How would you of helped him and how did he approach you about this?"

"He approached me through someone else actually. I received a letter one day with information on a new job opportunity, time, place, as he would. Funnily, yesterday was when we actually spoke of my involvement in the operation." He took another sip of his tea, "The plan was simple, raid a Yu Dao transport ship. I would be the one to lock down the area, standard procedure but a small group of insurgents will attack the ship and lock it down for a while. Take a few documents but no cargo. My job was to make sure we could get the group inside the lock down and keep others out."

"That sounds rather compelling, from what you said yesterday I expected a large explosion and a cover-up." Zuko was in interested in the plan.

"So did I but I wasn't in the place to ask questions, he knew everything, and what to pressure, similar to you. This plan wouldn't implicate me much so I accepted. Now that I know what their plan was, to restart this war. I feel terrible about even getting that letter."

Zuko waited a little before continuing, "Exactly what dock where you going to attack, I need an exact location Feng. I need times, days, I need to be able to stop this."

"Umm, I don't know the day and I don't know the time, all I know is the location and even that is going to change if I leave." Feng Looked at Zuko, who was now grasping one hand in his hair.

Composing himself he returned to the page, "What area would you have secured?"

"I control the Northern parts of the port. If I am to secure an area, it's most likely Dock 3, the largest on the Northern side." Zuko hastily wrote the number and location down the dock, "I don't think I can be of any-more help, can I go?"

"I don't think so. Just simply you giving me this information makes you my responsibility. Are you able to not go to work for the next few weeks?" Zuko said.

"I don't..." Feng trailed, "I have to keep working, for my daughter. I can't just stop."

"I am afraid you have too. They'll stop at nothing to achieve their goal. They will carry out their threats, I've seen it too well." Zuko was monotone in his sentence, grave as it may be, it was true.

Silence befell Feng's lips as he drifted slowly into his hands. His eyes tearing and his voice filling with rage. Tired of being told what to do, he faced Zuko, hands on the table, pushing down with all his might. He clenched his teeth and was about to jump Zuko when his daughter spoke up.

"Dad. Your scaring me.", Her voice trembling as much as Feng was. His furious gaze focused on her innocent eyes, her tears making their mark on her face. Feng put his clenched fists on the table and looked upon them.

"Argh, Fine." Feng angrily proclaimed. Zuko stood unaffected, only turning to walk towards the bedroom. Feng yelled after him "What are you doing? What are we going to do?"

"I am just going to move a few things, you two are taking my room, and I'll sleep out here for now."

/New Scene

Lee arrived at work like any other day and the two began their day preparations. Sensu started brewing the most popular brews and Lee was preparing cups, tables and trays and once again the working day started.

His mundane day plodded along. Making the tea was much more enjoyable than just serving it, made worse by the paranoia about where Feng and his daughter were going to stay while he uncovered the Resistance. He tried to think of new ideas, new hiding spots and secure methods of travel, so lost in his bid to relieve himself, he would almost overflow the teacups of a few customers.

Once again the lunch rush started it was all hands on teapots. There was a lot more people than normal and Lee was flat out between serving, taking orders and cleaning after himself. As usual, the familiar faces allowed him to take the regulars orders much quicker. The time was coming to an end and Lian would be expected soon, but once again, she steered clear.

Most of the customers were leaving and she still hadn't shown up. Everything Lian did had a purpose so what was the purpose of leaving him alone for so long. The bell rang and he faced the door, slightly horrified at the mark around Jin's left eye.

/New Scene

Lee move quickly over to Jin, trying not to seem overly interested but still concerned for her.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Lee held his hands out to guide her to a table.

"I am fine, could I get a Jasmine please." Her voice sounded broken from crying and her walk was slow and frigid.

"Of course" Lee helped with her chair and moved into the kitchen, "Sensu, one Jasmine tea."

"For who, Lian?" Sensu asked bluntly.

"No. Jin, and she looks hurt"

"Well, one Jasmine tea coming right up, don't worry about picking it up, just sit down and I'll bring it to you two."

"Excuse me, us two?" Lee gave him a shifty eye and Sensu began pushing him out of the kitchen.

Lee was pushed into the main room. He looked around to see very few faces looking at him, only Jin and three others were in the restaurant. He stood tall, and moved over to Jin's table. His steps were short and his breathing became erratic. The last time he talked to her, she proved he lied about his past. Even he would doubt himself.

He came to the side of her table and with a quiet voice, he said, "Are you really alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just been a bad day." She said with a bit more composition.

"I can tell," he started mentioning around his left eye, meaning to him that he could see that she'd been struck on the same side. However Jin looked confused at him circling his finger around his scar, "Your face, not mine." He clarified.

Jin stopped and looked blankly at Lee for a moment before slouching back and trying to cover the mark with her hand, flinching as the two connected. Lee took a seat across from her, thinking of something to say, but the two of them sat there, in awkward silence. Soon enough Sensu came out of the kitchen with two teas in his tray.

"What are you doing?" mouthed Lee, but the only response was Sensu putting an index finger over his lips.

Once he got to the table were the two teens were sitting, he placed one Jasmine before Jin and a green in front of Lee. Sensu then started pushing down on Lee's shoulder, keeping him in his seat.

"If there is anything we can do for you young lady, don't hesitate to ask." Sensu then left for the kitchen keeping this hand on his shoulder for as long as possible.

Lee looked back to the table and Jin had stopped covering her face to grab her teacup. He did the same and took a quiet sip.

"May I ask how you ended up here, Jin?" Lee said hesitantly.

Jin tilted her head slightly and looked into her teacup, watching the few leave traces float around in the liquid.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand, just that what you said to me 'why did you have to come here?' I was just wondering what drove you here." Lee said.

"No, I'll only tell you if you tell me your answer. If you're going to know why I'm here, you're going to tell me how you ended up here." Jin was very adamant about the second part but the conditions were acceptable.

"Umm, hm, well." Lee was stammering, thinking of what he could and couldn't tell her, "Well, it was my mother's idea. My mother said I should take a break and get away for once, so she sent me off without my consent, got my uncle to help out, and here I am, once again serving tea, it could almost be considered a hobby." Lee was content with what he had said, no lies, just not the entire truth.

"Is that it, a get-away?" Jin was holding back a laugh, "what could be any further to a holiday than Yu Dao." Jin could hold back any more and started softly laughing at Lee. Eventually she stopped and continued her questions, "There has got to be more than that though, that stories pretty flimsy for you Lee."

"I am not comfortable with sharing the rest of the story." said Lee, Jin had opened a little more since his self-admitted, weak back-story.

"Well, since you told me half the truth, I'll only tell you half as well. As a lonely refugee in Ba Sing Se, I had a small job and not many friends. I eventually met someone in the city and we ended up here in Yu Dao." Jin was very quick in her discussion, "Think of it what you may, but that's the half-truth.

Lee gave a quick smile, and Jin looked at him while drinking her tea.

Lee pulled himself out of the table, "Well, if you need anything, I'll be here. Excuse me." Lee left briefly to tend to some other customers and their tables.

Jin left with half a cup of Jasmine tea and empty cup across the table, thinking about that someone she met.

/New Scene

After the talk with Jin, Lee was feeling a lot better about himself. Not just because he didn't have to fear the awkward interactions enforced by Lian but he could more easily leave as Zuko again, knowing that Lee will be buried but not forgotten. It was a good afternoon and Lee was going home, content with his day's outcome.

Back in his apartment complex, Feng and his daughter were playing in the garden. Zuko didn't bother them and went upstairs to prepare their dinner and read over a few things he collected. Once it was getting dark, Zuko went out to the Garden and found the two huddling outside, they thought that they had a key to get back into the apartment, but were mistaken.

Dinner was a simple stew and Zuko had exactly the right amount of bowls and cutlery. Over dinner, the little girl was telling the two all about their adventures in the garden, much to Feng's dismay. Once dinner was over and she was napping, Zuko laid out his rough plan ahead of them.

"So the travel between Yu Dao and the Fire-Nation takes three days, so tomorrow, the Ship that I came to this city on will be arriving in port. What I need you to do, is take this report over the sea and into my Country, there we can protect you and it will be a very efficient method to inform them about the immanent plot." Zuko was very confident with his analysis, Feng of course didn't share his disposition.

"It seems very suspicious, that you're moving me and my daughter to be protected by the authorities of the Fire-Nation. People with similar powers to the resistance you're fighting. To me that doesn't make sense."

"It has a better chance of working that the other possibilities, if you were to find the authorities here, you would be a sitting duck, and any Earth Kingdom groups will dismiss you. Because this directly affects us as a nation, we will protect you as best we can. It just so happens that you'll need to be caught with this letter. One way or another, it will get you out of Yu Dao and away from Kuron."

"I understand what the plan is, I don't need another run down. I am saying that the reason I am rejecting this plan is that they will hunt me while I am imprisoned in the Fire Nation."

"I assure you that you won't end up in a jail cell. If you follow the plan exactly as I have said, any officers will simply pass you on until you reach the people that I trust, there, they will put you in protective custody in exchange for your information. I'll give you the night to think about it, the ship will leave at mid-morning."

/New Scene

The morning sun was a beautiful pink. The light was so soothing to Zuko's natural energy that it started pushing him back into sleep.

Pink light against his eyelids.

Slowly turning black.

Breathing slowed.

Slipping …

"Good MORNING!" The little girl chimed, and Zuko was brought back to the real world.

He sat up and looked around the room, he'd obviously fallen back asleep, the light though his window was a pure yellow now. Feng's daughter was sitting next to him and Feng was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"It's good to see you get a good night sleep at least." said Feng, eyes black with sleep loss.

"Well it's not often I am relaxed somewhat."

"Hey there, we've got some bad news." the little girl exclaimed.

"Yes Kiyi?" Zuko's instincts had betrayed him and the little girl pouted.

"My name is not Kiyi." Zuko apologised to her and she continued, "Well, even though we only stay with you for a few days, we have to leave. We're going on a boat, to the Fire Nation!" The little girl clapped her hands with joy, "I've always wanted to see the Fire Nation!"

Zuko looked up at Feng, who was smiling at his child's enthusiasm. He gave him a quick smile and got off his mattress, "So for your last day, what would you like for breakfast?"

The little girl jumped out of her overflowing joy and run alongside Zuko to the kitchen, listing as many things as she could.

/New Scene

Lee arrived at the Tea Weevil a little later than usual. Still Sensu greeted him with no ill intent and the two of them continued of preparation work. The work was still as tedious and boring but Lee went through it without a care otherwise.

'What has gotten into you Lee?" Sensu asked.

"Well, I've been having a couple of good days as of late. It's been somewhat relaxing and I really hope it continues." Lee was unusually cheerful but Sensu wasn't going to complain, he was getting a little sloppy over the past few days, he needed to feel a bit better.

The working day started and Lee's new-found cheeriness had made a world of difference in his work. His serving and customer service had returned to the standard of his first day of working here, when he was free of Lian's torture and the concerns he had for Jin. Not a single mess up, over-fill or missed customer.

The Lunch rush came through and Lee was on the balls of his feet serving everybody. In the back of his head, Zuko wondered on the whereabouts of Feng and his daughter, hoping for their safe passage. Jin concerned him even more however, from the day before. He knew it was not his place to worry about her, she had her own friends and 'that person' to help her but that didn't stop him for thinking about it.

Many people had begun to know Lee, talking to him as he served, calling him by name, more people than usual. His merry mood only dampened slightly by his worrying thoughts.

The rest of the day was very busy, the lunch rush didn't seem to end like other days, and there was a slow, steady flow of customers today. The faces started to melt together from his exhaustion, Zuko had worked himself hard before, but his body and mind were starting to give out on him without food. It was mid-afternoon before the customers started to slow, people were leaving faster than they were coming so Lee ate from behind the counter.

The door opened and Lee ate and swallowed the last piece of his lunch, he walked hastily to greet the new customer. However he was shocked to see who was standing there, waiting to be served. It was the Fire Nation official, the one who goes by the name, Kuron.

/New Scene

Kuron stood before Lee. The two shared a quick moment of Silence and Zuko began to worry. He gave Kuron a table and a menu, but Kuron refused, "I will just take a Ginseng."

Lee obliged and walked into the kitchen to give the order. Sensu was brewing when he saw him, white as a ghost. "Jeez you change fast, what happened now?"

"Nothing, one Ginseng." He handed him the order paper.

"Is it another old friend?"

"Enemy, but he doesn't recognise me at all and I don't want him to."

"A Jasmine and a Green," Sensu put the teacups aside, "If you ever need to talk, just let me know."

Lee put the two cups on a tray and moved back into the restaurant. Kuron was watching him, his every move. Lee tried his best to ignore it, but his gaze was so piercing, it was hard to contain.

Kuron had continued to stay and order Ginseng Tea, for the rest of the afternoon, Kuron stared at Lee. As upsetting as it was, Lee grew somewhat used to the attention and treated him similar to Lian. The evening grew closer and the shop was beginning to wind down. Sensu addressed all of the customers and almost all of them agreed.

Except Kuron, he was a little more resistive to the issue.

Zuko and Sensu had finished for the day and had started cleaning the tables, the only other soul was Kuron. Once Lee got to his table, he finally had to speak to him.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to leave." Lee was quite stern with his order.

"Excuse you, but I was enjoying this." Kuron quipped.

"Unfortunately we have given you plenty of time to finish it and we have the right to remove you after payment." Lee was notable aggressive, but not needlessly.

Kuron got out of his chair and proceeded to the counter where Sensu would receive his money. Kuron handed him twice as much money on the counter.

"For the trouble," He said under his breath and walked out of the door, Lee was almost finished the table as he left.

The door closed and Lee threw down the cleaning utensils and his apron in their right spots.

"I need to go Sensu, I need to follow him." His voice dire for answers.

"Go, I don't need your help from here on out anyway." Sensu smiled as Lee ran out the door and into the night.

/New Scene

Zuko came to the street and took quick looks to either side, no sign of him.

"Kuron..." A faint yell was heard and Zuko ran after its faint echo. In an alley not too far from where the Tea Weevil was, Kuron was speaking to another person, Zuko listened from around a corner.

"Are you sure that's the person?" This voice was Kuron's, "That measly little kid is the one."

"Yeah, he's your guy. That's who she's been hanging around." Another man was with him, probably the one who yelled out to him.

"I don't know what she thinks of him. He looks plain, trying to be a tough guy too. I would have beat him to a pulp if I saw him anywhere near her."

"There is the possibility that she will go near him Kuron. She is strong willed and willing to do anything."

"I am not losing again!" Kuron was starting to yell, the other man was trying to calm him down, "I've already lost my dock man so that will take another few weeks to reorganise the strike. This is unbelievable. No-one can leave this without paying the price."

Zuko exhaled with releif. He now knew for a fact that Feng and his daughter were out of the hands of Kuron and his cronies.

"So what are you going to do about it Kuron? You can't keep her locked up forever" The unknown man once again speaking.

"If I find that the two of them have started anything between themselves, I will take it upon myself to remove him. However I see fit."

Zuko wasn't so happy to hear that.


	7. Ramona was a Waitress

AUTHORS NOTES: Oh man, Well, first off, I would like to thank you all for reading this and I am happy that you've all decided to stick with me. However onto a bit of bad news, Oh man, I have a lot of work, and with my examination period starting, I may not have a lot of time to write and update. So I am sorry disappoint but I may not be able to update until after the 20th of November, then I am on a three month break. For that I might switch to a weekend update schedule and I might be able to write more and maybe finish the story by hopefully February or March. Once again, thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy Chapter 7 - Ramona was a Waitress.

 _I laugh at gravity all the time. Hahaha, gravity..._

Two Weeks had passed since Zuko's arrival to Yu Dao, his fourteenth day marked the marked his first day with a target on his back. Humorous to Zuko however is that it had no relation to his activities in seeking out the Old Ozai Resistance, just for being around the wrong girl.

However he couldn't tell which of the two he knew was the one so close to Kuron.

On one hand there was Lian, a manipulative blabbermouth that is consistent with Kuron's characteristics and has been unusually absent.

On the other was Jin, a vulnerable refugee with a weird story of she too came to Yu Dao.

In either case Zuko or Lee didn't have any power in keeping them from coming to him. If he kept working one of the two will eventually come around and invoke his wrath.

Zuko in any case grabbed his dagger and hide it on his body, if his life was now truly in danger, he needed to protect himself without the need to fire-bend.

/New Scene

Lee arrived at work very alert, much contrast to Sensu, who was plodding away slowly in the kitchen. His arrival to the kitchen did little to stir Sensu, who asked a simple question.

"What happened yesterday evening?"

Lee looked at Sensu, wondering what to tell him. He started his sentence but was cut immediately by Sensu.

"And I would like to hear nothing less than the truth. If you are endangered, that means this shop, myself and anyone who comes here is at a risk too. So, tell me, what happened yesterday evening?"

"Well, I guess there is a target placed on the back of my head and I have no control whether I am protected or not." Lee admitted to his powerlessness. Sensu looked at the ground and pondered.

"What is the trigger that will bring harm to anyone here?"

"I don't know who, but he said something about a woman being around me too much."

"He must really be a control freak if that is the trigger to put a death threat on you. However, I can't have him just rampage into this shop and have no outlet for that rage."

"I understand what you mean, in Ba Sing Se, I've been attacked while on the job. I'll get him out of here."

"At what cost though Lee, I can't just let you die either. Not even a two headed Rat Viper deserves to die like that," Sensu grabbed a pad and something to write with, "Lee are you a bender by any chance?"

Lee sat on the question a moment too long, "No I am not a bender, but I am proficient with swords, Dual Dao swords mostly." Sensu wrote down a few words.

"Ok then, I have someone I can ask, but I just ask please that you try and avoid contact with women until we can be secure and certain about who triggers him."

Zuko nodded, taking Sensu's information into full consideration before starting his shift.

/New Scene

The working day started with plenty of customers. Lee focused his efforts for today into his work but there was always the nagging voice in the back of his head.

"Keep an eye on the door... Keep and hand close to your weapon... Don't show your fear..."

Slight worries leaked from the back of his mind. Staining his hard work with its corrupting nature. Lee found himself checking the door at odd times. Making sure that the knife was still in his pockets. The insecurities seeping through his cracks.

It was almost the midday rush when the door opened and Jin walked into the Tea Weevil. With few customers there, she was seated quickly before Lee could guide her to the furthest table from him. She sat in one of the tables closest to the counter.

"Excuse me Lee?" Her sweet voice was hurting him to hear.

"What you like to order today, Jin?" Lee as close as he could, while trying to be distant.

"I would just like a Ginseng today" Confidence in her reply, mistaking Lee's tone.

Lee bowed and returned the order to Sensu, who seemed a little sceptical of Jin's arrival.

Sensu whispered to Lee, "Why did you sit her so close?"

"I didn't, she chose that seat." Lee angrily whispered back.

Sensu poured a cup from the Lunch rush preparation and gave it to Lee, "Don't get us into this yet Lee."

"I am trying not to, I am thinking of something." They quiet conversation over as Lee re-entered the restaurant space to give Jin her Tea.

Gladly accepting it, she sat at table, smiling as she drank.

/New Scene

The Lunch Rush had started and Jin was still in that seat. All seemed to be going well, until Lian arrived. Lian wasn't here to bother Lee though, she immediately sat down next to Jin. Zuko couldn't hear anything that they were saying but they both seemed troubled.

Lee moved over to them to get Lian's order, and possibly overhear some of their conversation.

"Not now Two Face, the ladies are talking business." Lian burst his bubble in a flash. Two Face?

Lee moved closer towards the table in anger, but was surprised when Lian's hand appeared before his face and shoved him away.

Jin gave a little giggle, "Sorry Lee, but this doesn't concern you as much as it concerns us."

Lee gave the two women a quick glance before deciding to move on with his work. If they were planning a counter against Kuron, he needed to be a part of it.

/New Scene

The two had been talking for a while, through the entire midday rush. Lee eventually got them to order some tea to keep their seats and Jin drank quite anxiously, Lian didn't take a sip.

Lee could only watch them. He couldn't even give his own opinion when it concerned his own life. He helplessly watched the room, like waiting for rain in a drought. The door opened and a young man rushed through to Lian's table and whispered into her ear. She suddenly became very alarmed and pushed herself out of the seat. Walking very briskly with Jin not too far behind, she came face to face with Lee.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Lian was straight faced and looked a little scared.

"Yes there is, but seeing as you friend here just came in, he'll need to take a seat. Otherwise someone will notice if someone who just entered is missing." Lee mentioned to one of the far tables, and the man took his seat. Lee then walked to the kitchen entrance and quickly jolted his head in the direction of the door.

The two ladies followed him into the Kitchen.

Lee walked through the kitchen, "I am sorry Sensu, but I am going to have to ask you to watch the customers for me."

"Some thing's happening I guess." Sensu, "I'll take care of it and you two," he pointed at Jin and Lian, "Be a bit more careful when you're around here."

Lee as already opening the back door when they looked away from Sensu. The alley behind the shop was cramped and was less than a meter wide. Zuko mentioned Lian out first, followed by Jin then lastly him.

"Thanks for that, we would have been goners." Lian's wide grin did nothing to faze him.

"Both Sensu and I know of the threat Kuron has placed on my head. I am not oblivious." Lee's words made Lian lose her humour.

"We aren't doing it for you Lee, he's threatened us too." Lian continued, "And it's not just you, there's a lot of people that have his attention."

"He has been very angry the past few days and we don't know why. The Tea Weevil is the only place that we can talk in private." Jin added, "We won't need to talk a lot more to get this plan rolling, so please, be patient with us."

The two left down the alley and Lee locked the door behind him

/New Scene

Sensu couldn't guess what they were up to either and he wasn't going to let him get away with giving out free tea either. Along with hitting Lee over the head, he left a note on the counter detailing Lian's current tab.

Zuko walked home with a throbbing head and hole in his pride. Being attacked from both sides of the fight was draining in the least. He got onto a main road close to his work and worked his way in with the hive of people walking.

Their slow pace was keeping his attention on the paths of every person ahead of him.

There rhythm close to that of marching.

Left, right, left, right.

!

A hand was caught in Zuko's attention, waving furiously above the crowd of people. Zuko ignored it and went back to looking at the feet in front of him, trying furiously not to trip over them or be tripped from behind. Feng would be in the Fire-Nation the next day, given to the end of the day to be re-routed to Ursa and the counsellors.

Zuko was worried that he would be in charge of apprehension of Kuron. In this city, Zuko was nothing more than a tea server against a state power. It would not be a good battle at all.

!

A hand came out of the crowd and grabbed him by his left arm. The shock cause his feet to move out of sync and he tripped on the people in front of him. He was being pulled through the crowd by the hand, trying his best not to fall over the flurry of feet below, he let himself be led through the crowd of people.

The passage twisted and winded through the people, the mixture of green, brown and red was keeping him from seeing the person who was leading him. A notice of a person, only a sudden flicker through the people he saw one thing. Short hair.

The hand gave one last tug and left him, he began to fall through the crowd by himself and emerged into a side street. Trying to stop himself from falling, he twisted and stepped and eventually faced the crowd of moving people standing firm.

"Come with me Two Face, we have business to discuss."

"What was that Lian?," Zuko turned to face her, she was only grinning a little bit but the rest of her face with rather serious, "don't you remember what happened this afternoon?"

"Yes I do, that's why you're going to follow me." With this Lian continued down the side street.

Zuko looked back the hive of people travelling through the main road. He growled slightly before following Lian down the street.

/New Scene

Lian led their way through the crowd, a sea a people diverging in-front of them. Leading him back to the restaurant district, Lian was walking with a little pride in her step and Zuko's was a little shorter. The loud sound of murmurs and the clank of cutlery was all he was hearing, and there was nothing worth seeing behind him.

They walked a little further before entering a restaurant, it was a small establishment, similar in size to his current workspace. Lian dragged him to one of the back tables and sat opposite to him.

"I don't frequently come to this place, so we should be fine for a while. Maybe half an hour before we should leave." Lian spoke with haste.

"Fine, then why did you bring me here? We still have plenty of business to talk about, particularly about before." Zuko emphasised that last part more than anything.

"Yeah I guessed that. You were pretty rude," Lian focused on Zuko, while still keeping her uneasy smile, "However you make a point."

Zuko was a bit shocked, "Umm, what is this? Where is this coming from?"

"Cant a girl be nice from time to time? Besides, you know he's after you, might as well be in on what we are planning." Lian held her composure well.

"Here's a crazy thought," Zuko keeping his voice within acceptable range, "How about you pay your tab and you stay away from me, isn't that what he wants?"

"Not really no," Lian said those words and Zuko slid down his chair and sighed in his chair, "He's a little more, 'different' than that Lee."

The waitress had finally made her way over to their table, both Lian and Zuko ordered the first thing that popped into their head, to save the waitresses ears.

"Can you explain different?" Zuko restarted the conversation promptly after the waitress left, "Or do I have to find out for myself?"

"No I can't explain, not because I am tied down. But I don't even understand him." Zuko sat up and paid a bit more attention, "And I would suggest that you don't get to close to him. He knows your

Face and more importantly, doesn't like you."

"A lot of people don't like me", Zuko's deadpan attitude crushing Lian's somewhat cheery outlook on this, "and not even that, I am being forced upon these situations."

"No, you're not. You followed me didn't you?" Lian looked at him and she laid her elbows calmly on the table, head in her hands.

"Trying to get back what you owe us. You have to pay off you tab Lian, you ditched the shop and I got hit with the blunt end." Zuko was pushing the subject back.

"Well then, looks like I'm paying for the meal then." Lian sat forward with arms flat on the table.

Zuko matched eyes, "I wiil pay for my meal only, and you tell me about that plan of yours."

"You push hard don't you? I still don't see what Jin saw in you. You're so cruel." Lian laid back into her chair and Zuko stayed leaning forward, "Fine two-face, but only this once. Next time the ball's on my side." Zuko gave her a confused and aggravated look.

The two sat back and waited. Their meal arrived shortly after and they ate in silence, Zuko never leaving Lian out of his sight till she paid for her own meal.

/New scene

The two left the restaurant and walked briskly away from the growing crowd, towards, what Zuko could only guess was a place that Lian trusted. Even though the light of the stars illuminated their path well, he saw the ground as a colourless blur, let alone any of the dark alleys or any face far enough away.

Lian found their way to a small square on the side of two streets. There were a few benches around the square with a ring in the middle, almost like a sparring arena. Lian looked around and instead of sitting on a bench, she sat just with her back against the bottom of the chair. Zuko walked towards her puzzled to her paranoid behaviour.

"What are you doing?" and he motioned to the chair.

"Be quite and get down Lee." Lian seemed a little spooked, "They'll look for people sitting on benches, their head pop out above the shrubs and such, and down here they can't see us as easy."

Lian the pulled him by the wrist onto the floor, and spoke very quickly and quietly, "We are planning an escape."

Zuko stared at her, "You are planning what now?"

Lian was unimpressed but unsurprised to his reaction, "We are going to try and leave Yu Dao, Me and Jin both."

"Yes I understand that, but is there anything else that you brought me here for?" Zuko was a little annoyed at his position.

"I want you to come with us, Lee. Yu Dao isn't the best place to be right now. Resources that are being supplied by the Fire Nation are helping but some is being diverted by Kuron for his own projects. He is very powerful, and completely unstable."

"And I thought that you two liked it here, given your particular knowledge." Zuko said it blunt and true with Lian's cheery face turning sour very quickly.

"..." Lian stopped, "If we don't want to fall down, we have to leave."

"Well, if that's the case then, I won't leave." Zuko said with a determined heart, "I've already got a way out of here and if he is that capable, I can hold my own."

Lian's head dropped and she got off the ground, "It's your funeral. Once we are gone, you're on your own Lee. Don't come crawling back." Lian left the square before Zuko could say a goodbye. Any goodbye. He saw her figure running down one of the streets before turning his back and leaving.

/New Scene

The next day at work, Sensu had a little surprise for Lee. A pair of Earth Kingdom Dual Dao Swords. Lee wasn't at all shocked, but he was somewhat relieved to be able to capability use a physical weapon. To be secure, he placed it behind the counter, in front of the aprons for easy access without showing proudly that the Waiter was armed.

Sensu dragged him off to the side before opening up, "I hope you have a plan Lee. Cause today could get interesting to say the least."

"Don't worry Sensu, Lian should be coming in today to pay off her tab. Aside from that, yes I have a plan and I am going to avoid what happened yesterday." Lee was definitive with his answer.

"Good to hear, now let's make these people some tea." Sensu said the words and opened the doors of the shop, "Tea Time!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lee had his palm on his forehead, shaking his head when Sensu came back inside and proudly walking into the back room.

/New Scene

The Lunchtime rush was coming to close, and neither of his co-conspirators had arrived yet and Lee looked at the door puzzled. Lee continued his work while keeping his eyes peeled to the door, impatiently waiting for Lian to arrive with his tab.

Lee turned his head away for a second and the door opened. Bell ringing and pure light coming through the door, Jin stood there for a moment, "Good afternoon."

Lee finished with the table and walked up to the counter, "So, um, how can I help you?"

Jin, came up to the counter, "Well, I am here for a few things Lee. First Lian asked me to give this to you." Jin held up a small bag of coins and Lee slowly grabbed them. He set them down on the table and tried to hide counting them. Jin peeked over as he placed the note over the small bag.

"And the other thing is we need to talk about this ridiculous plan Lian concocted." Jin wasted no small talk.

"Um, sure, would you like a tea or anything?" Lee was unsure how to continue, Jin's tone somehow put him on his off foot.

"No thank you, I don't want to rack up a bill like yesterday, I felt bad just leaving without paying. I don't really want that happening again." Jin took a seat close to the counter and Lee took a seat opposite. "Thanks for listening to her last night, she is getting a bit out of hand with this plan. But it's my only way out of here."

"The who'dy what'ty?" Sensu was leaning around the door trying to listen in over their conversation, since Jin had her back to the counter, she was surprised to hear his voice.

"Sir, I would like to give you my apologies for what we've caused. Between threatening your business with our presence to not being able to pay you for your services, I am sure it's hard for you." Jin anxiously said to Sensu.

"Don't worry little lady, all is good again." Sensu grinned with his hand out of view, proudly holding the money, "So what plan is that, is Lee here apart of it?"

"No I am not, I already have a way out." Lee interjected before Jin had the chance to speak for him.

Jin, swiftly after Lee, "Unfortunately, but Lian and myself are still going ahead with our escape plan."

Sensu's face lit up with realisation, "So it's an escape that you're planning. It pains me to see someone as kind as yourself having to run for your life but it seems that it has come to that." Sensu looked down at the counter, imagining what was on the other side of the wood.

"So I am taking a guess that you're sitting in on this Sir?" Jin asked.

"I think I'll be fine here but I would like to hear what you're doing. Also by the way, I'd prefer Sensu." Jin acknowledged Sensu's kindness and continued.

"So now that you're out of this plan Lee, in maybe a day or two's time, a friend of ours is going to be able to smuggle us out of the city. Nothing to drastic but before Kuron realises that we have gone, we would have made it to one of the neighbouring villages in the earth Kingdom."

"That seems too rudimentary." Sensu made his disposition quite clear, "If I am getting this right, this, Kuron, is State Advisor Kuron. One of the six advisors sent by the Fire-Lord himself?"

This triggered something in Zuko's mind, he only ever sent five advisors to the governors here and a Kuron definitely wasn't sent by him.

Zuko's attention went back to Lee and Sensu, "He has the resources to catch a few peasants like us, even with a few days head-start. One town over won't help that much."

"Well, that's not all, we have Ostrich Horses waiting as well, so we'll be able to travel on our own two feet, so to speak." Jin was calm about their plan even with Sensu's nit-picking.

Lee was still thinking about what Sensu said, about Kuron being sent by the Fire-Lord. Breaking down all possibilities that Kuron could have gotten on that counsel.

"Lee, you have something to say?" Sensu noticed his deep thought.

"Umm," Lee stammered a little, "Well, what if he is not what he says he is. Apparently there is somewhat of turmoil in the Fire-Nation right now. It' possible that he is a part of that and is just hiding in plain sight as an 'official' advisor."

Jin looked at him with confusion in her eyes, Sensu was the first to talk again, "Lee, I am surprised you know so much about Fire-Nation politics, but that's dumb. It's quite ridiculous that Kuron is a fugitive and able to control a lot of Fire-Nation resources."

Jin nodded in somewhat agreement and Zuko returned to his usual pouty self.

/New Scene

Sensu and Lin were discussing her plan a little longer, excluding Lee ever since his remark about the Old Ozai Resistance.

Lee left his chair and started walking around all the tables making sure that there was nothing at all wrong with the presentation of the shop the next wave of customers. Anything that listen to Sensu critique forever.

!

A few other voices caught Zuko's attention. They were coming from outside the shop and considering the volume, they were arguing fairly intensely, without yelling.

"Wait, Wait!" A voice said. Zuko stood away from the door and in the middle of the shop facing the door head on.

The door burst open and a man was thrown through the front door. He hit the ground in front of Lee, lucky with a clear path through the middle of the shop. Zuko picked him up off the ground, it was the same man that warned Lian and Jin yesterday. Three Guards walked into the shop armed with two wielding pole-arms and the central one using a curved blade.

The man ran over to Jin's table and Lee stood to face the three guards. These men were Fire-Nation guards, however all of them had the garb or even weapon styles of Yu Dao or Earth Kingdom make. The swordsman walked infront of the others, obviously their superior.

"Stand down Peasant, this is none of your concern. This is business of the Fire-Nation and that girl has to come with us." The Swordsman was very clear about their intentions, taking steps into the shop and closer towards Jin.

"I am sorry, do you think you can barge into our shop and demand one of our Patrons." Sensu stated from the counter, his hand slowly creeping behind the aprons.

"This is none of your concern. All you need to know is that the Fire-Lords personal advisor for Yu Dao has a warrant for this woman." His last sentence infuriated Zuko and his fists clenched.

"If you're not here for tea, then I would suggest that you leave." Zuko somewhat mumbled this but everybody in the shop heard hi clearly.

"I beg your pardon peasant, who do you think you are?" The Swordsman readied his weapon.

A moment passed while Zuko gained his composure, only a slight whimper came from Jin while the man who was thrown through the door was cowering. Sensu had it in his grasp.

"Lee!"

"Leave!"

The two words mixed as Sensu threw the twin swords and Zuko Swept his right hand in front of him, resisting the urge to fire-bend. The corner of his eye caught the swords, and his right hand moved in sync to catch it. Barely any time had passed since the swords were caught and he drawn with his left hand.

He released its sheathe and brought his right to his left and separated the two halves. He was ready to fight and his opponents had only just drawn their weapons.

"If not I will have to make you leave." Zuko brought the swords to a more suitable stance.

The superior ordered the two lance-men to attack first, each taking a side on Lee. On their entry, Zuko hooked a chair on his right and propelled it towards on guard and went for the other. He instinctively went to block Lee's strike with the main section of his Lance. Unfortunately for him, Zuko's blade passed straight through the wood. He passed the swords to his left hand and grabbed the collar of the one he was attacking, throwing him across the room toward his superior.

Recovering from the chair, the lance-man came at him from behind hoping for the advantage. Lee saw this and brought the blades behind him to deflect his blow. Redirecting it to Zuko's left, he twisted around and brought his elbow to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground to crash into one of the tables. He scampered out of the wreckage, leaving his weapon within it and tried to run for the door.

His superior seeing this, he clotheslined the fleeing guard and brought him to the ground, briefly holding the sword to his throat before focusing his attention back to Lee. With his sword drawn, he ran towards Jin's table. Zuko jumped on top of one of the tables, leaped to a table the Swords-man was adjacent to. Lee with the high ground started his attacks, in bid to slow him down. The two exchanged attacks, neither of them getting hit with the edges of the other weapon or weapons.

Zuko's opponent, took a small moment to kick the leg of the table that Lee was standing on. Zuko missed the only opportunity in a while as the movement in the table threw his off balance slightly. The swords-man slashed down on the table, cutting it in two. Lee caught onto this and balanced on one foot and jumped off the table towards the swords-man, striking with both swords at once as he descended. The defender bended back to avoid Zuko's attack, but was straining as Lee came closer to the ground, he took a step back with one foot and brought his sword above his head to block.

"What are you doing you insolent..." the superior yelled at his now absent underlings, he looked at the empty door with rage, and he looked back at Zuko. Lee smirked as he released the pressure of his swords and brought his foot behind the front foot of the guard. Noticing this, the he made a last moment attempt to roll for the door, but was too slow and Zuko still was able to trip him, making for a very sloppy roll.

He got up expecting a sword to his face, but Lee stood his ground.

"That was luck peasant, if my men where here..." The superior was cut off.

"If your men where here I would have beaten them too." Zuko's voice, cold with anger.

The Swords-man looked towards Jin's table, seeing the mixture of terror and awe.

"You may have gotten out of the now peasants but you will not last. Once he hears of this you all will suffer." The superior then ran for the door, barging through it and scaring a customer on the other side.

Lee picked the sword sheathe off the ground and returned the swords together again. The shop was a mess by the end of their battle and the woman who entered was shocked to what she saw.

"I am sorry but we are closed for the afternoon." Sensu said with a slight smile on his face but the woman was still a bit in shock, "Excuse me?" Sensu's words woke her up and she hurried out the door.

"Some people eh?" Sensu noted, "and I will need to hold to those Lee."

Lee placed the swords in their place behind the aprons and Sensu placed the closed sign before locking the door. Lee began moving the broken chairs and tables into the rear of the shop and cleaning up the remaining weapons and their pieces.

"Ok so Jin, you're the one that is in the deepest here. If you come back to my apartment, you'll be fully safe there." Zuko proposed.

"I don't think I can accept that Lee, I could stay with Tian here," she referred to the still recovering young man.

Zuko gave a quite stare to the small man,"Well, if you need my help, I will be here," Zuko quickly thought of a public area close to his home and jotted that down on a small piece of paper.

"Are we all settled? I do not want anybody not knowing what's going here." Sensu said to the small group. Zuko gave a definitive nod, Jin, a short yes and Tian, a half-hearted acceptance, barely audible. "If I could give a word for this," Sensu started with his ramble, "I would say we are soft fugitives, you know? We are fugitives, but not that wanted, eh?"

Lee looked blankly, Jin stared at him and Tian was somewhat brought back to reality.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Lee left through the kitchen and out the back door back to his apartment.

…

"A good idea Sensu, but not properly executed." Jin added.

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't..." said Sensu.


	8. Prayer of the Refugee

AUTHORS NOTES: And there we go, exams are done and I have 3 months all to myself. So I am gonna hopefully do some writing. I am still writing Chapter 16 (Yes I am lazy, No I haven't bought Fallout 4 yet, but I am gonna) but because it's been so long and I should really post something to say, yes, this is not dead yet. Here is Chapter 8, Prayer of the Refugee. Also, side not, I got a review a while back asking if this is a romance story. To that I say... Kinda. Spoil-wait nevermind- If you haven't picked up on it already, yes this will eventually be about what blossoms between Zuko and Jin, but there will be nothing of the smut variety and it will be more of, well, a blossom. And by the end of this chapter, if you can't tell me that's going to be Complicated, well, stay tuned.

 _I thought I had lost my honour, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honour. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right._

The afternoon was sombre and slow. After Lee's early finish he scrounged the nearby markets for enough food that would last him the next few days, so he had no need to be in the open for too long.

His walk was brisk but slow enough to show himself as calm among the crowds of people.

The afternoon sun was illuminating Yu Dao with its weakened glow as Zuko was returning to his apartment. He passed the small park that he told Jin about, with a couple laying in the rough grass. The softer lights hitting their skins, the blades itching their skin and their hands locked. Zuko looked on with ease with a slight feeling of sadness. The couple paid no mind to Zuko's watching, they simply gazed at the changing colours in the clouds.

Pinks, reds, oranges and in certain places an almost black, Patterned the sky as if the soft flame of the sun itself was across the sky with only the black abyss of the night behind it. The soft feeling of the suns strength flowed through Zuko. He sat down on one of the west facing benches and watched the energy fade out of the sky.

Quite murmurs between the two love birds didn't stir Zuko.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The colours of the greatest flame ebbed with the wind but slowly died into the dark fade. The last lights receding into the horizon as the white light of the moon slowly approached from behind him until the last red turned to black. Zuko looked around to find the young couple gone and the world around him in shades of colourless night.

He picked up his groceries and returned to his apartment.

/New Scene

The soothing feeling of the suns energy was enough to awake a lightly sleeping Zuko. He rubbed his eyes as he got off of his bed and walked into the main room. He walked around the house trying to find something, anything to do. This early morning could be the bane of his existence. Too dangerous to train and too dangerous to work, Zuko ended up fidgeting with his teapot.

He eventually made himself some breakfast, a simple bowl of Jook would do him for the morning. A change of clothes later and Lee was out of the door and out into the dangerous world that was Yu Dao.

Lee took advantage of the early morning and travelled to the Tea Weevil, just to see if it was open. Taking the rear exit, he knock on the door and waited for Sensu to answer. Lee waited at the door a little while longer before trying to knock again.

"Don't even bother boy, he's long gone." An old man was standing in the alleyway, his clothes fairly close to rags but still clinging to his thin body, "He left this morning and he was rushing, didn't even get my bread roll today."

"Thanks, I guess." Lee moved away from the door and walked past the man as he was leaving.

"You're his apprentice tea server right?" With the old man's words, Lee stopped in his tracks, "A storm is rising boy, hope you have a place to weather it out."

"I don't think so," a little piece of Zuko slipping out, "I've stood in much larger storms than this." Zuko continued down the alley way, leaving the old man behind him.

/New Scene

Lee sat at the small park, watching the world pass. He wasn't trying to be cramped, but he showed as little of his face to the crowds as possible. He watched as oblivious residents, businessmen and workers passed him, completely unaware of the troubles of the city. Zuko sat back and watched the sky. Clouds swirled above, with only patches of blue, very different to the tranquillity of the afternoon before, these clouds now radiated with gloom and dread.

The white light flowing down upon him was washing all feeling of life from him. Zuko put his head back over the bench and stared at the white emptiness, studying its flow with the wind.

"You always threw what you had at me, you never held back but it was all right in the end." Zuko watched the clouds slowly dance about in the sky, "So why now. Why now do you test me again?" He closed his eyes and felt a cool breeze against his face and a droplet of water hit his right cheek.

He sighed and stayed like this for a little longer, watching all the busybodies rush past the questionably, busiest body in the world. A young man sitting on a bench.

.

.

.

The furious patter of someone running made Zuko sit up to check his surroundings. Checking in front of him, no-one was running.

"Lee!" A familiar voice came from behind him. He franticly stood, up and turned around. Before he could see anything a person jumped onto him, hugging him. Shocked, he didn't return the hug immediately, he lightly put his hands on the other person's lower back. Looking down he only noticed one thing, Short hair.

Lian push back from him with a startled expression on her face, "There you are Lee, come with me right now." She grabbed his hand and tried running back it the direction she came from.

"Wait, stop!" Zuko pulled her back and turned her around, "I didn't give you where I would be. So where is..."

"Jin, that's why I am here and not her,"Lian, panting a little bit, cut Zuko off, "Now come on!" She tried to run away with him again.

"No, you haven't told me anything yet. Get back here." Zuko was able this time to pick Lian off the ground with one hand, putting her down, he sat on the bench, "Now tell me what's going on before you try and take me with you."

Lian growled, obviously at Lee unwillingness to follow her this time, "Kuron was able to get to Jin, that coward Tian gave her up as soon as he saw the man himself at the front gate!" Lian was visibly angry, though Zuko appeared collected, he worried about how this would transpire if this went horribly wrong.

"There wasn't much trace left of Jin, but at least Tian had this note instead of her."

Zuko got off the bench in somewhat of a rush, "Ok that wasn't so hard was it. So where are they?"

Lian stared at him with a little bit of disbelief, "You don't know where she is? I thought you would know. I was gonna get her out of here and get this plan off the ground."

"How would I know where she was being held if I didn't even know she was captured? Also this would have been the worst time to initiate that plan, he would have been on your tail right away." Zuko's yelling had caught the attention of some of the surrounding people.

"Fine, if you're so adamant that this wouldn't have worked, tell her that I'll be waiting for her at the stable until sundown."

"I thought she was your friend, why are you leaving her safety to me."

"Because the plan is pointless if both of us are imprisoned. You have to make a choice Lee, do you want out now and let Jin be imprisoned or do you want to risk the next five days of being captured. Someone is going to be imprisoned and it's not going to be me."

"I won't go with you if that's how you treat your friends, and I won't let someone else take the fall." Zuko turned away from Lian and started walking back to the main part of town, "After I get her out, I'll give her your offer, we'll see if she takes it."

Zuko began running lightly to the more prominent districts, leaving Lian in the dust.

/New Scene

Zuko came to the back of the Tea Weevil again, this time pounded viciously on the door. Standing back from the door, he listened for any kind of footsteps, or breathing, any sign of life.

"Sensu, are you there?" Zuko held his head against the door, thinking.

"You know, I told you before, no-ones in there tea-server. You look crazy to anybody but just this time I'll let it slide for ya." The Old man held a casual pose on one of the close opposing walls.

Zuko keep a straight face as the old man stood there with a smirk on his untidy face.

"I should be moving on then, I have something I need to do." Zuko was very clearly trying very hard to focus on the problem.

"You don't do a good job of hiding it boy, I am guessing that storms hit-cha." The old man had a sly look on his face, but Zuko would just hope he could understand him, "I told you 'You should've had a place to stay until this blows over'."

"I can't do that today anyway, he's cowardly hiding behind a hostage. I cannot leave it to anyone else."

"I see, an honourable man at least. You know, an old beggar like myself might know a thing or two that could help you, as long as my stomach quietens down."

"Are you seriously asking for a bribe?"

"Think of it as a small donation, or an exchange of sorts. You give me a bit of dinner and I'll give you the place of the small rally the man's run'n'." The old man held out his hand, "All you gotta do is put a bit in the trust fund."

Zuko walked up to his face, he was still smirking from his little speech. Zuko didn't know how much was in his pocket but he knew how close that hand was to his knife.

"I trust this is right, don't break it." With that Zuko handed over most of the coins in his pocket and handed it to the old man. His old eyes opened at the spectacle of how much he was being given, before going back to his snarky self.

"I hope that this transaction suits you. On the upper half of the two square there town hall yes, the other side of that is an old courtyard and training grounds, used for old Fire Duels back when the colony arrived. He's got a small rally there of the upper and middle classes. Shouldn't be too hard to miss."

Zuko gave a small smirk, "Ironic." Before taking off down the alley, towards the town centre, leaving the old man to question his last word.

/New Scene

Was early afternoon and the grey clouds covered the sky. Kuron''s loud words of patriotism echoed well outside of the courtyard walls and into the busyness of the city.

The crowd gathered around a podium, a stage bent from the ground up, in the centre of the courtyard. A dozen guards among the crowd and another handful around the stage. On the stage was a man in heavy fire nation bender armour, his scratched mask watching over the crowd, Kuron, in similar armour, clear of any headgear and slightly less bulky and more streamline. His hair tied back and his standing tall, he towered over the third person on the stage an incarcerated Jin. Her plaited hair was a mess and she had a large bruise on her cheek, her weak body held together with irons.

"... Those who are ready to betray this newborn of a colony must be ready to face its guardians. A lot of work and effort has been put into the creation and support for this colony and we mustn't hesitate to protect it from people who wish to destroy it." Kuron spoke to crowd with confidence, invigorating them all with his passionate words. Jin, had no energy to weep, her body was limp for being chained in one point for too long and her stomach was scrawny for not eating all day.

"And so today, we have an agent of the opposition before us, ready before the merciful hand of Justice. I bring her out today though to show our willingness to protect this land from radicals such as herself, who threaten the peaceful life we have come to cherish over the past few years. We want to remind the public that the Fire-Nation no longer wishes to conquer, under our new ruler, Fire-Lord Zuko, we want to preserve the peace that we have reached with this land, and the rest of the world. A promise we intend to keep."

The crowd applauded strongly to his speech. The cold sound of clapping hands comforted Kuron as he stood over the cowering girl, his smile reaching to only one of his cheeks.

Grabbing on the chains that bind the limp Jin to the ground, he pulled on her arm and lifted her off the ground and onto her feet. "I am sorry to do this love," he whispered into her ear, "But I told you that he'll hurt you again, I am doing this to teach you to appreciate what you have."

On her feet, she shuffled along as Kuron pushed. The crowd was silent as he legs barely took her down the stage. The guards took lead and Jin was lead through the judging crowd, she didn't have the physical or emotional strength to look at them, ashamed at what she was being accused of. For what seemed an eternity they passed through the sea of faces, when all ahead seemed clear, one stood among the courtyards barren ground. A familiar face.

"Sir, I don't like this." One of the guards said and came to a stop. Kuron curious to what was happening let go of Jin's chain and moved in front of the guards. Jin almost falling over from the weight redistribution from the loose chain. His eyes narrowed on his target, watching as the man stood staring back at him.

"I am glad you made it, I was beginning to wonder whether you had the honour to show or the cowardice to run." Kuron made a small hand gesture and a dozen guards ran to surround him, weapons at the ready and all pointed at the scared man.

/New Scene

Sprinting through the city streets was Sensu. Breathing heavily he was headed to the town square in only light pants, basic shoes and a bandage around his upper torso, just under his armpits. His, slightly less than appealing physique was open for all of Yu Dao to see but he had other things in mind. In his hands was his shirt or, more essentially, what was his shirt concealing. His sweat was flowing from his slightly chubby muscles, staining what left of what he wore and came close to dropping what was in his hands numerous times

Coming up to the entrance to the courtyard, Sensu was panting heavily, he turned the corner into the yard and immediately stopped and scampered back behind the corner. Catching his breath, he peeked around the corner for a better look at the situation.

He saw one man, surrounded by twelve. Popping back into his hiding spot he looked at the item in his shirt. Back at the situation, back to his delivery. He thought for a moment, tapping his finger against his leg. He looked around to try and find sparks. There wasn't much around him due to the time and location.

A soft voice was being heard from the courtyard, "I would like to introduce the ringleader, Lee. This man has been on my radar for a while now. While he may look like a simple peasant, he is a capable strategist."

He heard a small whistle, a slight tune and turned to look behind him. There a man walked out the front of a shop, locking the door behind him. Walking away from the locked door, he continued his tune and spun the keys around his finger, before releasing them. They flew straight up and at the peak, he snatched them out of the air.

"I am glad that you've come to turn yourself in, how very noble of you. Is it because you couldn't let a beauty like this rot away. However, I don't think that either of you will be leaving here without a little gift from myself."

Sensu looked at his shirt and grabbed the sleeves. He secured the package with other pieces and left as much of the sleeves open as he could, looking back at the situation, an official looking guy was walking slowly towards the circle.

"I have good accommodation for you two that, I think, would be quite rude to reject. Separate rooms unfortunately, so you can't relive your old times."

Sensu prepared himself, swinging his arms in their sockets, getting ready for something he hasn't done in a very long time.

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Lee yelled.

/New Scene

"Lee!" Sensu shouted form behind him, swinging what looked to be his shirt vertically and releasing it.

Zuko took his eye off the shirt as the guards moved in for forceful apprehension. A few were able to reach him first. All going for a thrusting motion with their spears, Lee was able to jump over the hazard, and run along a particular soldier's weapon, towards where his delivery was going to land.

Jumping off the soldiers head and into the air, he reached for it. Just out of his reach he grabbed a hold of one of the sleeves and pulled it to himself. He hit the ground shoulder first and did a roll to slow his momentum, while finishing the roll, he rolled his hips to bring him facing all of the soldiers.

He stood up and removed the shirt for its contents, before drawing them before his enemies. A set of Dual Duo Swords. He took his stance and waited for the men to attack him, garbed in fire-nation armour, he planned his non-lethal attack.

"Don't just stand there you fools, Attack him. And someone go and grab that hideous fool who threw him those swords."

The Masked man beside Kuron went after Sensu and upon orders, the slightly intimidated soldiers charged head-first towards Zuko.

He smirked.

Breathe in.

Breathe... OUT!

The flurry of out of control spears came towards him, two at a time he took care of the soldiers. Lost in the heat of battle, Lee didn't lose his non-lethal intent. Breaking spears in half, elbowing faces, spinning kicks. The furious battle did not even touch him and left so many people lying in their own pain or running from the raw fury that was the scarred man.

"Any more Kuron, that was a bit too easy?"

Looking at the two elites guarding Jin, he motioned them to take him out. Lee readied his blades and tightened his grip.

/New Scene

Sensu was taking a breather around the corner, trying to regain control of his erratic breathing. The crown of his head hit the wall and he slid down, just watching the mid-afternoon sky with the sound of Lee's combat skills.

He got off the ground and fell onto his knees, exhaled and stood again as he inhaled.

A figure caught the corner of his eye and turned towards it slowly. There stood, someone, in fire-nation uniform and mask walking towards him. The armour slowing his movements, he ambled towards Sensu, giving him enough time to get a good look at his fearsome opponent.

"Normally, I am not much of a fighter if you can tell, so is a bad time to invite you to tea?" Sensu joked and waited for his reaction, suffice to say, he did not find it funny, "Now that's just rude."

A hand reached out to grab Sensu's arm. Sensu pulled himself towards the masked soldier and bounced him off slightly bulging and open stomach.

"Oh, ouch." Sensu started unwrapping the cloth on his upper body, "That was better in my head."

Put off by the sudden and unexpected resistance, the Soldier regained his footing. Sensu wrapped a little of the bandage on either of his hands, giving him a suitable 'weapon'.

Rush. Is what the soldier did, a quick sprint and the soldier was in-front of Sensu with his open hand reaching for his throat. His unusual speed was surprising but not unmanageable for Sensu. Catching his wrist with the bandage and redirecting it just above his head. Pushing him back with his hips, brought the captured wrist down and delivered a swift kick to the side of the head.

The soldier carried the momentum from the kick while Sensu was still trapped. He was able to release the wrist but Sensu had already been put off his balance. Along with the Soldier, Sensu also hit the ground rather hard, with Sensu taking the lighter of two hits.

The Soldier recovered quite rapidly and again lunged at Sensu, this time going to a tackle to mid-drift. Sensu had trained for this manoeuvre many times and launched him over the top of him, continuing to send him flying.

"Whew, I still got it," Sensu shuffled around to see his opponent roll, turn and thrust his fist at him, "Eep!" Sensu dived to the side a fire blast came directly towards him, its heat felt against his bare chest.

"Well, I am now just insulted that you rejected tea now." Sensu added, "Because I am afraid I am getting back into this now." Sensu cracked his neck and vertebrate. The Fire-Bender started to keep his distance to Fire-bend at the Brewer.

Sensu's dodging skills where significantly better however as he efficiently moved through each fire shot. The fight became close quarters as Sensu used the best of his now mental advantage, punches with the bandage link was difficult but quick jabs were enough for Sensu to keep the Fire-Bender on his toes.

Sensu stepped away and slightly to his left, awaiting the right move, and he took the bait. The soldier took the stupid idea to use a right hook to get Sensu on the side of the head and knock him cold. Sensu leant back just out of reach of his hook and brought the bandage behind the Soldiers neck.

With a not so swift and rusty move, Sensu leapt over the fire-bender and then pulled him over his shoulder with a little bit of help with the bandage. With the Soldier now at the mercy of Sensu, his anxiety could be felt through the mask.

"Ever so sorry friend," Sensu said.

/New Scene

The crack of collision.

Colliding with his knee, Lee used this moment of stun to throw the guard back with his friend, who was lying down in pain not too far from Kuron. Zuko hit the bullseye and the guard hit his friend square on, causing both men to groan in pain.

Zuko stood down and faced again to Kuron, no longer surrounded he walked slowly towards Kuron.

"I thought that your guard would have been more bolstered. Perhaps I was wrong to think that you're so capable traitor." Zuko spoke with confidence.

"A traitor?" Kuron took fighting stance, "You're a traitor to your people Earth Kingdom scum! I know that you're not who you say you are. One who wishes to re-conquer this land in the name of Fire-Lord Ozai!" The crowd was shocked to hear the name, followed by a very aggressive outcry towards him.

"You coward, what do you benefit from that Man!" A voice in the crowd

"You traitor, you don't deserve to wear those clothes!"

"Who raised you young man!"

"Why would you do this?!"

"Just look at what you..."

"No," Zuko dropped his swords, and extended his arms at Kuron, "I am the proof that you are!"

"Enough of this drivel, I intend to take you in along with the pretty lady here. For a lot longer as well!" Kuron managed a large fire blast from both hands and held it for a solid three seconds. The crowd cheered as they saw the man engulfed in flames. A small smile made its way to Kuron's face, the satisfaction of an enemy vanquished.

The blaze cleared and yet he stood there, unharmed and unmoved. The only change, that his hands were now neutral against his side. Kuron looked on in frustration, and leapt forward for another strike, this time a flurry of smaller fire shots. Zuko effortlessly moved out of their path and once again stood completely calm.

Kuron was now shivering with frustration, "Stand still traitor and I'll give you a companion for that scar!" He began the onslaught of fire balls at Lee.

"Don't worry about it, my sister beat you too it..."

Zuko didn't attempt to dodge this, he brought his hands up and deflected each shot with basic fire-bending. Kuron watched as he simply blocked each and every blast he fired. His mouth slightly agape.

"I think you realise who I am now, Kuron. I also guess now you know who saved Feng and his daughter." Zuko muttered. He flicked his right wrist down and fire flickered around his body, a narrow fire stream spiralled down his body and to the ground before going out

"No you can't be. You're not supposed to be here, let alone meddling with my business!" Kuron tried to control his anger, however the crowd was clueless to their conversation and began muttering about his new identity as a fire-bender. Jin's eyes opened with shock.

"And you have been meddling with mine for too long." Zuko took his stance and awaited Kuron's attacks. Kuron still tried to take Zuko, even though his reputation for being a powerful fire-bender preceded him.

Kuron started the duel with two basic yet powerful fire blasts, to which simple side-stepped, and a third which he blocked with a simple technique Iroh taught him, the breaking of the energy was a soft cracking sound. Kuron was panting, but he sucked in the air and took to the air for a Fire arc from a hammer kick.

Zuko walked towards Kuron as his attempts to fight him approached. He knocked the arc away with a swat of his hand. Kuron started a mid-air kick and brought another fire stream onto Zuko. He brought his hands together and pushed the stream to either side of his joined hands.

Kuron now fully out of breath, was at the mercy of Zuko's fire-bending. Zuko's first attacks were weak fire blasts, aimed at his mid chest. Kuron successfully blocked the first two, the third was a struggle and he was overwhelmed by the fourth. Zuko came over the man and picked him off the ground, he removed the red cloth holding Kuron's hair up and threw him across the courtyard. He turned to face the crowd.

"If none of you have caught on now, allow me to clarify," He started to tie his own hair back with the ribbon, "My Name is Zuko." he finished tying his hair, "The current Fire-Lord and that man is an infiltrator to my advisory. There was only ever five advisors, Advisors Chan, Chit Sang, Yao, Ruon and Jian were the people I sent to advise your nation. All of their views different and provide a wide range of demographic along with no personal armies, such as the imposter here." Zuko referred to the man struggling to get off the ground, his hair all over his face. The crowd didn't know what to believe and Jin now just couldn't comprehend just what was going on now.

"Enough FOOL!" Kuron was now screaming. He pushed back his hair, "I won't have this usurper, and you will fall." Kuron ran towards Zuko in desperation, with two fire daggers, he attacked Zuko with all the energy he had left. Zuko was very controlled with his counter attacks and was merely throwing him back. Soon though, Kuron's Fury was impacting his energy and skill, and Zuko was able to grab his wrist and bring his arm down.

He stared him directly in the eye, and threw him back with a little bit of fire-bending to make sure that he was down and out.

"Kuron, you are under arrest for treason against the Fire-Nation, and the stability of the whole world." Zuko kept his combat stance over Kuron, "Can we get some chains over here guards."

"Just stop you two!" Jin's eyes were swelling and her voice broken, "Both of you... did either of you care about me, ever?" Zuko brought his hands down.

"Jin I am sorry, it's a terribly long stor-ARRGH." Zuko flinched as Kuron jabbed both of his eyes with one hand. Zuko had let his guard down and Kuron took advantage.

"No I didn't. Sorry baby." Kuron's voice was in-front of Zuko. His eyes too much pain to open, "As for you, I'll see you at the end of your reign my lord." Zuko felt a sharp impact on the left side of his face, and fell to the ground.

His head hit the rock and he felt his conscious slipping away.

"Leeee..." was the last thing he heard.


	9. Savin' Me

AUTHORS NOTHES: So, yeah, I think I might still update fortnightly, sorry about missing last night, I was having a little relationship trouble so I was unable to update on time. Anyways, this is one of my longer chapters, this is the point in my work that I spent alot of time, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 9, Savin' Me.

 _You have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self reveal itself._

In a luscious green meadow, a man with a burn on his face sat with a cup in his lap. His eyes closed and letting the sounds of the wind carry his thoughts. Another man appeared at the bottom of the hill. Zuko slowly walked up towards the meditating man, and looked into his cold and colourless eyes.

His head slowly moved up to face him, the eyes and mouth keeping deathly neutral. The teacup slowly moved towards his mouth as the figure drank tea from the cup, eyes staying wide open. The cup was lowered and not a second passed before fire erupted from his mouth. Zuko shielded himself from the intense fire but the force was still enough to throw him down the hill tumbling back to the bottom.

He lay there on his back in pain, a quick wince and it was over.

/New scene

The earth felt cold on his back, the subtle light was blinding his eyes, and his body was to heavy to be moved. His body wouldn't respond to his commands, he tried tossing his head but his neck was too weak to give any-more than a shudder. A quick footstep to his side and a hand came under his back lifting him up.

Zuko's vision was still blurred and he rested all his weight on his assistants arm.

"Woah, you're heavy. Not just skin and bones are you tea server? Actually, then again you're a lot more than just a tea server, aren't you?" The man pushed him all the way up into a seated position. He also pushed Zuko around until he felt his back hit solid wood.

He tried to blink his eyes. However surges of pain came from each flicker. His hands clamouring around the ground, but something was placed in his hand for him. Zuko rubbed the wet cloth across his face, alleviating some of the pain across his face.

He at last opened his eyes, the green clad walls and stone floor made sweeter by the light of a single candle. Its dull yellow flame barely enough to keep the corners from blackening out. Kneeling beside him was the ever snarky Sensu, His smile widened when Zuko looked at him.

"I take it that this is your house then, Sensu." Zuko was still squinting from the slight soot in them. Rubbing his face again, pressing into his tear-ducts to pull the grit out.

"Umm, yeah my Living room. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, just don't really have another place for you right now." Sensu was evasive with his answer but Zuko didn't care. He tried to push himself of the ground but Sensu stopped him. "Wait a minute, slow down. I wouldn't say you took a beating but it's not really the time to be out now. You're not going anywhere till morning, hopefully then too you'll be able to move yourself a lot more smoothly."

Sensu helped him back down into ground, his head laid upon a soft pillow and body of hard, cold earth. Sensu grabbed a blanket from the other room and tossed it over him, the wool scratching his numb skin.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night" Zuko said, but he was too late, Sensu had already left and closed the door. The room was emptier with the soft light flickering in the corner. Zuko's eyes rolled back in his head and slowly moved his hands to his forehead.

His mind was too busy for him to sleep, the thoughts racing through his head with nothing else keeping up. He looked down at his feet, stripped of shoes, his left foot sat out of the blanket. Bracing his head with his hands, he watched his toes twitch occasionally. His gaze intensified and he focused intensely, with all his strength.

His Big toe twitched strongly.

/New Scene

The warm sunlight came over his sleepy eyes. Sensu yawned as he heard the pattering of footsteps and chatter coming from outside. He rolled over again and closed his eyes, the shop couldn't be open today, so he didn't need to be up. Just as he relaxed into the warm embrace of sleep, Blunt footsteps came up the stairs and into his room.

"Good Morning", Zuko said, completely ignoring his attempts to sleep.

"Go away. Too early", Sensu muttered and rolled onto his other side, shutting his eyes tighter.

Zuko stood there silently. When Sensu didn't hear him leave he rolled back over and looked at him.

"I don't think it can be helped, fine, give me a moment kid, I'll be down in a little bit." Sensu begrudgingly said. Only with that Zuko took the trip back down the stairs.

Sensu came down in a light robe, where Zuko was waiting for him at the kitchen table with tea already brewed and a few dried fruits from the cupboard. Zuko continued not to say anything but the cup on the other side of the table suggested a seat there. Zuko silently took a sip of his tea as Sensu sat down. Moving the cup away from his face, he wanted to talk, only to be cut off instantly by Sensu.

"Don't worry, nobody's seen him since yesterday. He left faster than Giant Eel Hound only not as friendly. You hit a real nerve with that guy though, I don't think we'll seeing him any time soon."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear..." said Zuko strongly, "I need to find him, apprehend him. If that means I need to bring some help, I have plenty that I call upon."

"Hmph", Sensu sat back in his chair, "So you're the Fire-Lord." He looked up and met Zuko's gaze. "I had my doubts, from what you've said, and even not said. Just never believed myself."

He took a sip of the tea, and watched the Zuko, yet nothing changed.

"And no I won't help, I respect that you stopped the hundred year war. But I am not quite ready to forgive your name." Sensu put his cup down. Zuko removed himself from the table, leaving a half empty cup on the table.

"Then I don't think that you'll be seeing much of me from now on. Thank you for all you've given me and keep any unpaid wages." Zuko turned and made his way out the front door. The two silent and committed to their words. The door shut with a quiet thud.

/New Scene

Zuko walked. Walking back to his apartment was no easy task, as his muscles readjusted to moving again, so he only made it back by midday. He looked around the calmed and still apartment, the dust flickering from the strong sunlight. Zuko walked briskly through the house, though just noticing a small note on the table.

"You made quite the show." Zuko whispered the words, "It would be best to disappear."

He scrunched up the paper and tossed it across the room, going into his bedroom, he switched into his Fire-Nation garb and quickly moved out the door again. Proudly parading his nationality to the streets.

But no-one gave him a second look.

/New Scene

Zuko came onto the town hall and walked into the front door. The hall itself was, different. The low ceiling was supported by few and barely ornate pillars, the floor a smooth earth. There were a few people in the hall, all pre-occupied with conversation to notice Zuko. He adjusted course to a door in the back left of the hall, he took a ribbon out of his pocket and tied his hair up.

The Guards standing at the door let him through, not entirely knowing who he was. The corridors were narrow but Zuko strolled confidently though. He came upon a door with a small Fire-Nation insignia, and he walked somewhat quietly into the room. In the room were five advisors and a Yu Dao Minister gathered around a large table, most of them standing. They all turned to Zuko, where Chit Sang was the first to talk.

"What's up my Fire-Lord", His tone was cool as he spoke.

The Yu Dao Minister walked menacingly towards Zuko, his hands scrunched into fists of rage. Zuko also walked into the room, at ease with the situation. The Minister only made it to the end of the table, before powerfully slamming his fist into it. Zuko even felt the earth under his feet rumble slightly.

"What was the whole point of your, display, yesterday?" His voice creaking under his attempt at control.

"That doesn't matter any-more, we need to figure out where we are going to go from here." Zuko took this and moved towards a partially empty section of the table.

"No Fire Lord", the minister said his title, very condescendingly, "Why did you make a big deal on chasing down that fraud. Rumours of our incompetence spread quickly in this city, it has already become quite the topic of discussion."

"Then it would be best to do a better job maintaining your peoples trust. I left to help you all at the sake of both of us. Best that you let it go and find this fugitive." Zuko, started familiarise himself with the map on the table, making sure he knew each point of interest.

"No. It's your problem now, he got into your fold." The Minister walked to the exit and slammed the door.

Zuko looked up at his new audience, and looked with brief silence.

"Never liked the guy anyway." Chit Sang said.

/New Scene

"Are you sure that's where he would have gone." Zuko looking up from the map, his finger pointing at one of the points on the map.

"That's what our current sources say, yes." Ruon, an older man, spoke to Zuko. He didn't have much meat on his bones, but his mind surpassed most others, "However, we would need a few days to make sure that the old ruin is being occupied."

"He won't have anywhere left to hide now." Chan, a middle age man, said with confidence. The battle worn man had a much more militaristic mind, but still had the capacity for inner peace, "This fraud can't hide behind his persona forever."

"It's not a question about his persona, Chan. It's a question about who follows him now. If I were to have a guess, it would be the Old Ozai Resistance." Zuko said.

"The Old Ozai Resistance?" Chit Sang was obviously confused, "Why would they want to cross into this land. Aren't they only concerned with reinstating your father to the throne?"

"Yes, however, we have removed some of their most crucial supports, so my guess, is that their attempting to recollect themselves. Unable to operate in the Fire Nation, they moved to the colonies to destroy what peace we are trying to build." Zuko was very critical in his speech, with everyone else in the room believing his conviction.

"You all agree? Nothing else, not even a rebuttal from you Ruon?" Zuko looked strongly at Ruon, attentive to his response.

"For now my Lord, that is a perfectly reasonable assumption." Ruon smiled at him, as did the rest of the advisers. Zuko gave a quick smile before returning to the map again.

/New Scene

Zuko walked back into his apartment, the voice of Ruon came into his head.

"If you need anything my Lord, do not hesitate to ask..." Ruon said.

He removed his hair tie and placed in on the table along with any other items on him. He lit the fire under the teapot with a click of his fingers.

"It is what you sent us here to do..."

He opened his pantry and stared inside, its bare walls held only a small amount of food for him. He closed the pantry without moving any further.

"You can count on us My Lord, we'll be able track him down and bring him back."

Zuko's water had boiled and he made his tea.

/New Scene

The green expanse of grass, and a small knoll with a man on top, with five men meditating around it. Zuko felt himself on the top of the hill, the grass tickling his feet.

A tree stood tall above him and a fruit proudly displaying itself off its branch. A gentle breeze swayed the grass and rustled the dry leaves. Zuko looked up to the fruit, his hand reaching out to it, but out of reach.

At that time, the other five people made their way from the base to the crest. Each of the men supported as he felt himself lifted towards the top. With the added help, he still didn't quite reach.

Looking down to the tower of hooded men and backing again, he stretched back out in another attempt for the fruit. It was gone though. There stood a scarred man, clad in green, holding the trees fruit in his hands. He took his stance and thrust his hand down at him.

The strong gust of wind knocked him down, collapsing into the men holding him. They fell out from underneath him, the flutter of clothes falling filled his ears.

He hit the bed, and was greeted with darkness.

Zuko opened his eyes, the dreary glow of the stars filled the room. He exhaled his held breath and collected his green robes.

He opened the front door and walked slowly through it. The sound of it closing reverberated through the empty darkness of his apartment.

/New Scene

The early morning rose over the many buildings of Yu Dao and a lone man walked the streets. Zuko passed the Restaurant District, each restaurant closed tightly. He strolled past the Tea Weevil, the closed sign slightly skewed and the top dusty. Passing the town hall, guards watched the distraught Tea maker meander past, giving the grandiose structure nothing more than a glance.

The sun was low in the sky when he reached Feng's old house, the windows smashed and the front door broken. Zuko walked into the trashed memories, walking past kitchen, shattered bowls all over the floor and their draws randomly opened. The main room was ruined, any remainders of life were long gone. He walked into Feng's room, and not much else changed there, clothes were spread on the floor, and anything that could be opened, was. His bed was torn to shreds and there was a hole or two in the wall. Zuko walked back out and tried to find anywhere else in the house. He came to a closed rice paper door.

He opened it and inside was a small bed in almost immaculate condition and a small chest. He walked in and immediately noticed a rogue piece of paper on the ground. He picked up the paper and checked the other side. In charcoal was a sketch of three people, one small figure, one with a large body and one with a lot of hair. The small figure held in the middle between the two presumed adults. He placed the drawing down and walked into the hallway for his exit, when he heard an unusual sound under his feet. He stepped off and looked down, and there was a portrait on the woman with long hair. Her face or clothes weren't well defined but her warm smile made its way through the page with her hair tied in a high and scruffy ponytail.

He picked up the portrait, dusted it off and placed it on top of a table next to him, where a lone flower sat and a few traces of ash.

He walked back through the main door, into the shining light.

/New Scene

Zuko was walking back through the centre when he noticed a few messenger hawks flying overhead. He was surprised to see that the Hawks had the mark of the Firelord and swiftly walked towards the building they were circling.

Like many places in the world, Yu Dao had it's own messenger hawk office. Zuko made his way inside and to the front counter, there, a rather large man was serving.

"Excuse me, is there any messages or letters for Lee? Or this Address?" Zuko wrote the address of his apartment on a piece of scrap paper and showed it to him.

"Hmph, we get a lot of messages for 'Lee'," He looked at the address and took it, Zuko lunged for it but he was just out of reach, "I'll be back."

Zuko folded his arms and lazily looked around the room, tapping his foot with impatience. He let out a loud sigh, filling the room with the audible exhale. At that time the clerk re-entered the lobby, and gave him a raised eyebrow.

Zuko, focused on him, unmoved from his obvious display of scepticism.

"Yes, we have a message in for a Lee who lives at that address, " The clerk placed it on the table and ignited the paper with the address, "It's stamped with the Fire-Lords seal so you mustn't be that unimportant."

"Hmph, thanks." Zuko said with obvious irritation. Walking outside, he lent against the building and firebent the seal off. Opening the letter, it relieved him somewhat. Zuko murmured the letter as he read it.

"Dear Fire-Lord Zuko. Today we meet with Feng and his daughter and told us of the situation in Yu Dao. We have informed the Yu Dao advisors of this and they expect you anytime now. As for the matter of Kuron, we ask that you handle it with the advisors, without the help of your military. We are concerned what affects it would have bringing an army would have to our healing relationship with the Earth Kingdom.

Take care, Ursa."

Zuko gave somewhat of a smile. Giving the fact that he already made contact with the advisors was quite amusing. None the less, he headed to the Town hall to continue his talks with his advisors.

Taking a few steps and his stomach rumbled loudly.

/New Scene

Walking up the few steps to the town hall, he finished his dumpling and licked his fingers. At the door was three of the five advisors, waiting. Yao first noticed him and gave a quick wave and Ruon and Jian turned to face him.

"Good morning my Lord," Ruon greeted and bowed.

Zuko returned the bow, "Have you received the Message yet?"

Ruon gave a nod, "Yes we have, we are still waiting on Chit Sang and Chan to get here before we begin today's meeting about this new development."

"Well, I say we go inside and wait for the in the chambers. They will arrive when they do, in the meantime, tell me what Kuron would do as a part of the advisory group." Zuko stated.

Ruon, Jian and Yao all bowed, "Of course, My Lord." said Ruon.

/New Scene

The Sun had set over Yu Dao, and Zuko refused an escort back to his apartment. The dim lamps running along the main street, with a few buzzing around. They made a lot of progress on the problems that Kuron created, and the act of hunting him down.

Zuko eventually had to pass through the Restaurant district, the bustling streets were filled and he pushed slowly through the crowds. He walked past the two men, recognising them as a Businessman and a Guardsman. Brushing past them, he tried to get a better look of them.

Thump, Zuko collided with another. He was spun around, and could no longer see either men and kept walking. The crowd was thinning slightly, Zuko saw two women, stand in front of him. One in braids and the other shortish hair. He squeezed his way through the crowd to face the two.

"I thought you two said you were leaving?" said Zuko.

As soon as the two women turned around he saw it.

"I am sorry, do I know you?", Their hair no longer seemed familiar and they were most certainly not who he thought they were.

"Sorry, I've mistaken you for someone else." Zuko bowed and made his way past the two continuing on his way.

"Well I hope you find her," She called out after him.

/New Scene

The Green expanse, the hill, and a tree that reached for the stars.

Zuko climbing quickly up after the scared man, hands clamouring to find higher and higher places but they couldn't run forever. Zuko was catching up, getting very close to his heels. The scared man start slamming his foot down on some of the weaker branches breaking the off to hit Zuko.

However he was not deterred, he continued climbing, the branches scratching his skin. Zuko was able to grab the scarred man's ankle. The scarred man started flailing uncontrollably, his mouth opened wide like he was screaming, but no sound came out. He lunged at him, and the two began tumbling down the tree. Branches breaking against their bones.

Zuko landed spine first into a large branch, crying out in pain. Sliding off, he grasped at the branch in response and looked up to find his target.

Standing above him was the scarred man, with a man and his daughter levitating on either side of him, his fingers in seemingly holding them like puppets. The Scarred man Breathed heavily before tossing the father and daughter at him. Jumping away from that branch he watched the two sail past.

Looking down at them, then back at the scarred man, He jumped down after them. He grabbed the Father in one hand and a sturdy branch in the other, swinging towards the small girl.

Zuko missed her and travelled just too high, but the man below his was still able to bring her in his arms. He grabbed a vine and brought them all around and onto a sturdy surface. The three recuperated for a moment before the solid at their feet trembled from the Scarred Man's decent to their level.

Zuko lunged at him but was stopped immediately by the force of his hands. Straining his neck, he looked behind himself to see the two gone, and his neck snapped back to facing the Scarred Man. They both looked at each other, panting, with the Scarred Man's eyes flickering between the pure, glowing white and Gold Irises.

With a crunch, Zuko felt the muscles in his body contracting without his will. His body squelching as it moved and throbbed as he resisted. The Scarred Man revelled in his pain, and smiled as he lifted his hands. Zuko's blood boiled to his head and he lost his vision.

He grew weaker as he felt the blood move through his head. He felt explosion of warmth in his head and without a hesitation, he was thrown into the trunk of the tree.

Soft light illuminated from the rice paper windows and Zuko's body was sprawled across his bed, face down. His body was sweating profusely as the sun's radiance and heat filled the room.

Zuko woke suddenly, shuddering and curled up into a ball. The tingling still resident in his body. Once he felt comfortable in his own skin again, he kicked off the sheets and laid on his back.

Breathe In...

Breathe Out...

/New Scene

Today Zuko was back in his Fire-Nation outfit, walking the streets with his hair done up and his eyes dreary. The steps of the town hall seemed to tremble under Zuko as he walked up them.

"Yo, Fire-Lord!" Chit Sang called out from behind him, running towards him.

"Good morning Chit Sang." Zuko greeted the advisor, his attention seemingly elsewhere.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Chit Sang said.

"No, I am fine." Zuko tried his best to collect himself, but still seemed a tad slow.

The advisor raised an eyebrow, "Alright, we should get inside, the others are probably in already."

Zuko just nodded in acceptance and the two walked inside.

The six sat around the table, not in any order at all and none at the table ends. All of them were having inaudible conversations until the door knocked and opened. A lightly armoured Yu Dao soldier walked through the door, he took a large parchment out of his bag and placed it on the table.

Chan stood and bowed to the soldier and he bowed back and out of the room, closing the door as he left. Soon enough everybody was intrigued by the paper before them. It made its way to Zuko first, who read it quickly. Looking around the room, everybody's eyes were fixed on him and not a sound reverberated in the room.

Zuko handed the paper to Chan.

"If you would Chan." Zuko said.

Chan cleared his throat as he began to read to everyone.

"Intel correct, Kuron and his forces are inhabiting the abandoned fort, newly fortified. Armed Guards prevented any further investigation. Backup required to consider proceeding further," Chan read.

The room was silent for a moment before Chan spoke up again, "What are your suggestions to proceed?"

"This isn't a good situation. All we have is what is here, the relationship between the Fire-Nation and these territories, Earth Kingdom or not, is still a little tense. Bringing men or equipment are going to make it worse," Zuko said with a grim tone and slowly drifted at the end, "Though I think it would be best to make a decision tomorrow. Kuron did a lot of damage to our records and we have to finish that today. Tomorrow we can sort him out, so be ready for that."

Zuko's speech seemed to finish abruptly, most of the advisors looked amongst themselves. Chit Sang and Ruon looked only at Zuko, who was holding his forehead in his hand.

/New Scene

Their day ending again, many of the advisors made the travels back to their homes. Zuko began walking down the steps slowly, his mind elsewhere. Chit Sang and Ruon were still talking at the top of the stairs and frequently looking down to Zuko. Chit Sang nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Yo Fire-Lord Zuko." Chit Sang kept his entrance quiet, "Ruon and I are going for dinner, you want in?"

Zuko paused, "No, thank you for the offer though." He turned around and continued down the stairs as Chit Sang sighed.

"Well it looks like we are coming to your apartment for dinner. You know, I've wondered what your place is like. Is it going to be cosy or is it going to be incredibly spacious?" Chit Sang smiled and Zuko dropped his head.

"Where did you have in mind?" Zuko asked.

Chit Sang smiled and turned to up the stairs to Ruon, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

.

.

.

The Three arrived at the "Blazing Tongue". Walking inside they were greeted with great respect. They didn't seem to notice Zuko, mainly focusing on Ruon and Chit Sang. They were guided to a table for four, with one chair situated in the centre of one side and two on the other.

The three men ordered quickly, Zuko somewhat memorised the menu from his last visit and the other two seemed to frequent the restaurant. The three made fairly small talk during their meal, Chit Sang dominated the conversation with his trivial stories of his juvenile childhood. Zuko heard some of these, others he hadn't but still wasn't overly interested.

Ruon noticed him fidgeting with his chopsticks and nudged Chit Sang. His startled jump caught the attention of Zuko and stared blandly at the two.

"You seem agitated my lord." Ruon said.

"I do?" Zuko seemed aware of his aloofness and made no attempt to hide the fact.

"Yeah and truthfully, it worries us." Chit Sang changed his tone quickly.

"Over the past few days you've been to our meetings, you've deteriorated quite rapidly. You seem tired, quiet and distant, quite different from your rather dramatic entrance from the other day." Ruon added to Chit Sang, "Is there anything that you need? We are here to help you."

"No you're not. I entrusted you my support of these neutral states. Just because I am here doesn't change that at all." Zuko thought he needed to remind them that. He wasn't the attention here.

"We know, but that's just business. This isn't that time." Chit Sang said, "Right here, right now, this is about you as a person, not our leader."

"We want to help you Zuko and we want to know if there is anything wrong that we can help with." Ruon said.

Zuko seemed relieved but still sighed in frustration, "Thank you both for the offer, but I am fine. This isn't anything I haven't handled before, you need to focus on this city, not me."

Chit Sang and Ruon looked at each other out of the corner out their eyes. Zuko sipped at the rest of his tea in silence and stood to leave the table. Ruon and Chit Sang reactively stood in time.

"Thank you for the meal. I'll see you tomorrow for our plan on Kuron." Zuko moved out of his chair and pushed it in. He continued to walk out of the restaurant alone leaving Ruon and Chit Sang in his dust.

The noise from inside the Blazing Tongue was faint on the street. Zuko began walking down the road, the lamps on either side casting down two shadows on him.

/New Scene

Zuko stared into the bed, his tired eyes barely staying awake but his mind unprepared to sleep. Zuko noticed the reoccurring dreams, but couldn't remember them too well. The soft mattress looked so comfortable, the pillow so fluffy and the sheets warm and fuzzy yet he couldn't bring himself to lay himself down and fall into the abyss.

He slowly made his way down onto the mattress, sitting at the edge for a moment.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

He laid down on the mattress, trying to keep his mind calm as he drifted into his sleep. The darkness of his eyelids covered his vision. Without realising it, his mind plunged into deep sleep, the sensation of falling didn't scare Zuko.

The hill, grass and a tree came before him and his attention was drawn behind him. The scarred man stood right behind him, on the flat ground. Unobstructed, no deception and without help. Lee felt his body rush forward. His rapid movement towards the scarred man seemed safe, until a point.

The Scarred man took a wide stance and raised his hands, the ground itself shook as a pillar erupted from the ground and climbed into the sky. Lee reached and caught a rock on the side, shooting up with it.

Its rough edges were easy for Lee to climb, and the wind rushing past his face made not a change either. He surely climbed its face and reached its summit with no hesitation or hindrance.

The Scarred man removed himself from the stance and rocks started to break from the ground and propelled towards Lee. He ducked and weaved between the rocks, their gaze never breaking. A collision and the two interlocked. They struggled against each other's grapples, spinning around and panting heavily.

Lee overpowered him eventually and lifted the Scarred man by the waist and brought him over his body. Earth crumbled beneath the fall, the Scarred Man laid on his back. His white eyes opened calmly, and he rolled backwards over his shoulder, kicking up a small pillar and throwing a rock out of the ground. Lee jumped backwards avoiding the pummel and taking a wide stance, ducked under the rock.

Lee flashed a smirk at the Scarred Man and brought his hands to his chest. He released and thrust his right hand forward, keeping his left hand near his heart. Nothing appeared from his hand and the Scarred Man took the offensive immediately. He rushed with near immeasurable speeds and shoulder charged Lee.

Lee went flying through the air, his vision tumbling until he hit the ground. Skidding towards the edge at dangerous speeds, he couldn't move. Lee felt his legs fall off, and his body bound to save itself. Falling off the edge, his arms reached out to the ledge and held on for dear life.

Zuko walked over to the ledge and grabbed the Scarred Man by the throat, looking into his gold irises as he lifted him into the air. He tightened his grip, the intense feeling of superiority surged through him.

"Both of you..." A soft voice echoed, "Did either of you care about me, ever?"

"I want you to come with us Lee." another woman's voice surrounded them.

"I would say we are soft fugitives, you know?" A man's voice

Zuko flinched for a moment, as the voices cursed him.

"That's it, I'm goin.g"

Zuko had little time to react before the Scarred man slipped between his fingers. He felt something tap his shoulder and turned around to see what it was.

"A good idea #$%, but not properly executed." A poorly defined figure with a long ponytail shoved him off the tall Pillar. The wind made no sound at all, the peaceful fall was short lived as instead of hitting the ground, he was surrounded in black.

"Where have you been, you missed music night. Lieutenant #$ sang a Sturang Love song."

"I am going to bed, no disturbances."

/New Scene

Zuko woke in his bed, his tired eyes slowly opening. Images and voices came to his mind of the dream he just experienced but felt like grasping at smoke, leaving only the charred land behind it.

He removed himself from his bed, his limbs still trailing behind. The Apartment was very well lit, nothing was out of Zuko's view. He did his best to conjure himself a meal, and he barely had an edible rice pudding and his tea was too weak. None the less, he ate in peace, with nothing but the sounds of birds to comfort him.

.

.

.

Zuko walked up the steps to the hall. He wasn't taking it slow like yesterday, however he moved heavily. He opened the doors to the main hall and all five advisors were standing in plain view, Zuko walked towards the group and quietly made attention to himself. Chit Sang Was the first to notice him, he whispered inaudibly to the rest of them and they all turned to face him.

Ruon stepped forward for the group, "Good morning my Lord, did you sleep well."

Zuko's mood was instantly put down, "No, I didn't. Why the small talk Ruon?"

"There has been a little," Ruon paused for a moment, "complication. Could we discuss it when we've made it to the table?"

Zuko nodded and Ruon lead the way.

/New Scene

Zuko could definatly feel it, everybody else's hearts were heavy with something. They walked through the corridors and their footsteps almost synced with each other, like a dead-man's march. They came to the door, Ruon and Chan took either side of the door waiting to push it for Zuko. He however walked through them, and opened the double doors himself. He turned at the edge of the table and faced them all as they shuffled in.

"Alright, I don't know what this news is, but you all are slower than snail-sloths." Zuko addressed them, "so whatever this is, you need to tell me now."

"My lord, please calm down..." Ruon began before being interupted by Chan.

"Oh for goodness sake Ruon, quiet." Ruon seemed offended by Chan's outburst but still quietened down, "Fire-Lord Zuko, This morning, one of the scouts came stumbling into the city. He told us that the rest of his team were captured by Kuron and his cronies. All bar him are now prisoners of war."

Zuko seemed shocked yet intrigued by this news. He began to rest against the table, "That's a problem indeed."

Chan continued, "My Lord, we cannot get close any more, patrols circle the area and if we rush the fortress we will most certainly lose those men inside. He won't spare them as he did you."

The room was silent. Chan's expression quickly changed from slight anger to slight concern. He didn't dare move in case he offended Zuko.

"Do you have any other discussions that you need to make today?" Zuko asked the group and each were off put a little.

"Uhh, Yes? We can do something else for a while." Ruon said, "But we cannot put this off any further, you leave tomorrow My Lord."

"You don't think I know Ruon, I would just like some time to think about it." Zuko walked towards the door, "Please occupy yourselves till I return."

On his way out, Zuko grabbed the door handles and closed them behind himself with a hollow thud.

/New Scene

Zuko sat on the podium, the whole courtyard was closed since the scuffle yet no-one considered cleaning it up. The ground still had the burn marks from Zuko and Kuron's duel, the podium and other earth bent structures had not yet been removed either.

He focused his thoughts on Kuron. Images of the Duel, his tall stature on the stage, a proud man at a table flashed through his mind. A man doing business with a desperate man. Flashes of his first encounter with Feng, Him and his daughter sitting with a blanket wrapped around them and the wide smile on the daughter's face. Kiyi's face, smiling widely appeared before slowly fading within his mind.

He opened his eyes, seemingly depressed for a moment. He forcefully removed those thoughts from his mind, he tried again. He thought about Yu Dao. He saw Ruon, Chit Sang and the rest of the advisors, and then Kuron seemingly standing there. He thought about Lian, her attempts at recruiting him, the innocent face of Jin showing herself, the bruise over her left eye and quietly sipping at her tea. He imagined the Tea Weevil and all its disordered glory, Sensu and his calm demeanour with the gift of Dual Dao swords, and his face when they sat at breakfast with him.

Zuko once again was thrown out of his meditation. His emotions kept him on the tangent.

Breathe In...

Breathe Out...

He dropped his head and rested his arms on his legs.

"There has to be something. What would..." Zuko stopped himself there, "What am I doing, I can't impersonate. I need to think of something."

He sat there, rambling to himself. The sun was coming high in the sky and Zuko was still sitting there, seemingly depressed with himself. A door to his left opened and Chit Sang walked through.

"There you are my Lord, you missed lunch. There was a beautiful cow-pig special." Chit Sang asked him. Zuko sat up instantly, those words rattling something inside him. He remembered visions from his vivid dreams from the past few nights. He remembered some seemingly random words, 'I am going to bed. No disturbances.'

"Chit Sang... Not right now, I just got an idea, I will be there in a few minutes." Zuko panicky said.

/New Scene

Zuko walked briskly though the hollow halls, confident and energetic. He imagined images of his field trip with Aang, trying to find a drive. He saw himself drawing swords against his father and how powerful that was. He imagined Lee drawing blades against the Jet and their duel through the streets of Ba Sing Se, and the tunnels under the lake where Iroh found him, Blue Mask in his hands.

The Blue Mask. The Blue spirit. Zuko slouched slightly at remembering that terrifying mask. Its otherworldly appearance through the roof of a carriage, standing in the dark alleys over an unconscious swordsman. The mask seen through the bushes.

Zuko reached the door to the advisory. He pushed his way through the double doors and immediately saw the distasteful face of the Yu Dao Minister.

"Oh you have go to be joking," The minister looked over his shoulder at the slightly dusty Fire-Lord, "Must you interrupt me every time I am here My LORD? Well, Excuuuse me Fire-Lord, but you're not the only one who is busy."

"I don't know about you, but for the past few days we have been resolving most of Kuron's issues. Not to mention the next order of business we must attend to." Zuko told the Minister.

"No, you've solved the problems on paper." He turned around fully and walked towards Zuko, "People are still rambling on about the puppeteer in your service. This problem won't leave quickly."

"If you're willing to listen, you'll hear our counter attack." Zuko said confidently. The advisors in the room looked at each other, Chit Sang and Chan smirking slightly.

A snicker turned into a full laugh. The minister bawling his eyes out at Zuko's proposition.

"Anything you'd like to share Minister?" Zuko continued.

"You? Counter-attack?" He struggled to contain his laughter, wiping at his tear-ducts, "You may be Fire-Lord, but you have no idea of military tactics boy."

Zuko ignored him, "Chan, have you heard of the Blue Spirit?"

Chan face changed from smug to dread, "I think so My Lord. Was that with Admiral Zhao?" Zuko nodded, "Well, if my memory is correct, the Blue Spirit freed the Avatar from a highly secured fortress, without sounding the alarm. However, because of no since activity, he is no longer on any watch lists."

"Yes, mostly. Zhao actually sounded the alarm part way through their escape. The two fought their way to the front gate to escape." Zuko corrected and Chan simply bowed to acknowledge.

"What does this trip down memory lane achieve? That some guy who is now long passed might help us. He has not been found, and most likely does not want to be found." The Minister sceptical of his ramblings.

Zuko gave a small smirk, "Are sure you have the right facts Minister?" he faced his with assured eyes, "Do you know that the mask is from the play 'Love amongst the Dragons', a fire nation play? That the two made it out of the fortress by threatening to kill the Avatar and was quickly rendered unconscious by a marksman?" Zuko moved towards the table leaving his back to the Minister, "I don't remember too much after that though."

Chan's eyes widened and the Minister struggled to gather his words.

Zuko continued, "I can get inside the fortress under the cover of night, free the men. Then we attack from both sides, inside and out. Our best shot at Kuron with the added bonus of freeing our scouts from captivity with one strike, doesn't sound too hard does it now Minister?"

The other men in the room smiled at Zuko's idea and the Minister held his head.

"Fire Lord, You have yourself an attack strategy. We still won't support you however." He continued to the door, "Good luck though, at least you brought some good news today." He pushed through to his departure.

Silence cast over the group, smiles shared between all present.

"Gentlemen, we have a plan." Ruon said.

/New Scene

Deep darkness covered the lantern lit city of Yu Dao. Zuko made the trek back to his apartment with food still in his mouth. The moon was tall and its dull light reverberated around the confined corridors.

Zuko walked into his dark apartment and barely bothered to change, before landing face first into his mattress.

.

.

.

The wide meadow lay before him once more and the reminders of past battles remained. He looked at the Gold eyed man at the top of the hill.

He trudged up, the light sound of grass shuffling under his steps. Meeting eye to eye with him, the two stood mirroring each other exactly. Each seemed to notice something behind the other. Mountains appeared behind one and the sea behind the other.

They each peered over the others shoulder to see it clearer but it was not necessary, the blue expanse of the sea sat untouched and calm. The mountains were tall and perilous, reaching into the clouds. Each one looked into the two extremes.

A step was taken, the one who walked up the hill slowly descended down. At the bottom, he looked back. The other just stood there, watching him with the empty golden eyes, the traveller smirked as he turned to his destination and walked towards the distant peaks.


	10. Bent to Fly

AUTHORS NOTES: I most certainly need to get my but in gear with writing, still haven't finished 16 but I am at the tail end of it. Though because of the Holiday season, I won't be able to put chapter 11 up until the 8th of Jan, so sorry, yet hopefully I'll be partway through chapter 17 by then, hopefully. Also, I did get a weird review that I would like to address here, there hasn't yet been any Zuko sneaky sneaky action yet that is in chapter 12 if my memory serves me right, and you need to read this Chapter to find out what happened to Jin. So enjoy, Chapter 10, Bent to Fly.

 _In the darkest of times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength._

The knock at the door rung through the room, and interrupted Zuko's breakfast. He opened it slightly to see through and it was the apartment owners. The husband and wife stood there as Zuko opened his door fully.

"Hello," Zuko said, "I, umm, do you want to come in?"

They bowed quickly and walked through the archway, hollowly closing the door behind them.

"Look, My lord." The husband said, his reddish brown eyes fixed on Zuko, "Today is the day you're expected to leave, and well." His wife cut him off.

"Are you going to leave or not. Your displays of extravagance and nonchalance are worryingly… recent." She spoke very forward, not worried at any intrusion, "I get it, you're young and you don't get out often, but there are some things that don't necessarily attract the attention of those you fancy."

Zuko raised an eyebrow of confusion, and her husband looked at her with astonishment and leaned forward towards her ear.

"Dear, you can't say things like that to him, that's treasonous." he whispered but Zuko could still hear him.

"You should know by now, I say what I think." The wife retorted, trying to be as silent, but ended up annunciating better.

"Yes I know..." the Husband trailed off.

"Well," Zuko regained the conversation, "I can't leave yet. Now that my days here have ended, my reasons for being here have changed."

"Well, you mustn't stay here." the husband said, "You're needed back at the palace, you can operate your advisors from there."

"I am sure they are competent, you wouldn't have appointed them otherwise." His wife reassured Zuko sarcastically.

Zuko paused for a moment, before returning to himself, "True," He said, the couple seemed relieved, "but, that doesn't mean that I'll leave Yu Dao so quickly." Their faces changed quickly back to concern.

"I made a promise to my advisors that I'll fight alongside them. I intend to keep it so I won't return quite yet." Zuko spoke with confidence, "If that means I am not here, that's that."

The wife sighed and her husband dropped his head, "My lord," he spoke, "Can I just speak freely for a moment?"

"Don't ask me for permission. If you see a problem with how it is, tell me truthfully." Zuko advised.

"Well," He started, "I think you're a fool for staying, Selfish for fighting them personally and not honourable in the way you've been conducting yourself."

Zuko absorbed the information, doing his best to take it positively, "Hhmp, fair. But it's my choice and I'll live with it." Zuko removed himself from the conversation, "I'll get my things."

/New Scene

Bag slung around his shoulder, Zuko walked out of the apartment building for the last time. He didn't look back as he strode forward. He made it quickly to the Tea Weevil, the open sign clearly presented on the door.

He took a step inside, fully garbed in Fire Nation dress and all eyes were drawn to him, bar two. The useless waiter whom Lee replaced was once again working, however, he was much leaner and actually doing things. He looked up and saw Zuko walking through the middle of the shop.

The waiter trembled, and murmured to himself. However Zuko made no notice to him, he was doing some work for once. He walked right past him, the waiters' hand making a move towards him before cowering back to his body. Zuko walked behind the counter and through to the back, making no hesitation to meet the chef.

He continued working as Zuko stood before him. He leaned over and placed the bag on the floor, the subtle sounds of everything in his bag filling the gap between them. Looking Sensu dead in the eyes, he didn't return the gaze. The objective stare of golden irises was avoided at all costs by his light brown eyes.

"I just wanted to check on you, but you seem to be doing rather well." Zuko said.

"That's nice," Sensu replied dryly, his eyes still not making contact as he toiled over the pots.

Zuko stood there, finally diverting his eyes to think of something else to say, "I, uh, see that you've got him back." Zuko eased up on his presence.

Sensu just continued his work, simply making a grunt of acknowledgement. Zuko looked at him with frustration briefly, he leaned over again to retrieve the bag again. The sounds of object reshuffling in his bag was between them again. He began walking to the door when he stopped and said one last thing to Sensu.

"Oh yeah, I am off to apprehend a dangerous criminal." Zuko said, slightly sarcastically, "Goodbye Sensu."

He continued through the door and the kitchen held an eerie stillness. Sensu stood, still, watching his pot slowly heat.

"Thank you." He said softly, the chiming sound of the doorbell brought him back to reality, springing back into action with a flat step.

/New Scene

Zuko was bounding up around the courtyard, the high walls taking time out of his busy day. He finally came to the opening and smiled at the sight. People littered the once barren training grounds, everybody from farmers, carpenters and armourers. Zuko walked behind one of the carriages to find Chit Sang helping some servants loading supplies. He noticed Zuko after dropping one more box in the box into the carriage.

"Mornin' my Lord," Chit Sang said as he stretched his arms, "Ruon was hoping you'd arrive, he's just underneath one of those covers." He pointed towards the Town Hall, where two temporary covers were.

Zuko bowed to him and started moving over to the tents, Ruon and Chan were standing over a table, side by side.

"Good morning Gentlemen." Zuko addressed them, the Ruon surprised by his sudden appearance.

"My lord," Ruon said, "How are you?"

Zuko dismissed the question, "Doesn't matter, you wanted to see me?"

Ruon seemed disappointed with the answer, but regained his composure, "Yes I did my lord, please follow me. Chan, please excuse me for a moment."

Ruon walked away from the table, Zuko following closely behind him.

"I am glad you decided to stay, we really do need your help. So this is what we have at our disposal," Ruon mentioned to all the work in the courtyard, "I understand that it isn't invasion force material but this is what we have to work with."

"Do not underestimate our force Ruon, The Force that invaded the Fire Nation was small but it captured the city even with our anticipation." Zuko reminisced and Ruon smiled at his optimism.

"Well then." Ruon said, "In the carriages there are mostly supplies; food, water and such. Otherwise we have procured some armour for all the advisors, and a Navy clad uniform for yourself."

"It is good that preparations are going so smoothly. Has anyone objected to our expedition, especially, that foolish minister?" Zuko asked.

"Well," Ruon thought for a moment, "Just the usual I guess, 'you're crazy this', 'that's a stupid idea' and 'it will never work'. They've yet to be right so far."

Zuko looked over the operation, glad that was met with little resistance. He watched over the courtyard, finding interest in a small pavilion, out of the way and hidden from most views.

"Ruon. What is that tent doing over there, is all of that yet to be packed?" Zuko raised himself at the question, worrying about more labour time.

Ruon searched a moment before finding what Zuko was referring to, "No my Lord, Those are your Quarters for the night. Excuse me, but I need to get back to Chan, please, make yourself comfortable and come back to see us when you are ready." Ruon bowed to him and hastily walked back the way they came.

Zuko found his way to the small tent and pushed away the flaps. There wasn't much there, a simple, comfortable bedroll and a small chest. He placed everything but his portraits in the chest, placing Iroh's and his Families portraits on either side of his mattress, looking back at his mother, Norem and Kiyi.

"Sorry Kiyi, I might be a little while longer." Zuko said before leaving the tent.

/New Scene

Zuko once again walked up to Advisors Chan and Ruon, the table now supporting Jian and Yao, listening in on their plan. The four paid close attention to what Chan was saying, as he directed his hand over the table. Zuko made it to the end of the table, watching Chan's directions glide over the map. Chan looked up to the two Jian and Yao, "Understand, everyone's part in this plan is crucial so if you don't, tell me now."

Jian and Yao looked at each other, a moment passed where they seemed completely confused with the situation, Yao's eyes soon narrowed and a smirk found it's was across his face. Jian smiled and both turned back to Chan, grinning widely and nodded.

Chan looked quite concerned, "Good, you can go now." The two turned and saw Zuko, quickly bowing as they leaved. Zuko bowed back.

"Glad to see you didn't leave us my Lord. This is going to be a very effective strike against them if all goes to plan." Chan said.

"You seem quite excited to see this through. I hope it's not going to go to your head too much." Zuko asked.

"No Sir. I am too all familiar with these kinds of odds, it always puts me in a good mood no matter how many times it happens." Chan smiled to Zuko, Ruon rolling his eyes in jest. Chans voice became stern again, "I am pretty sure you have a general idea of your plan, with some wiggle room, but there is a couple of things I have to suggest."

Zuko nodded and walked towards the table, looking over the map. The map was hand drawn, but was fairly detailed. It showed the hexagonal perimeter of the fortress and each watchtower. Luckily for Zuko, there was only a single wall protecting the inner spire. Around the walls was a large clearing, before the forest begins again.

"These towers here," Chan pointed to the northern and north-easterly towers, "are rather damaged, they have guards still posted on them, but they could be scaled easily. The front entrance is to the south, but carriages carrying food and such only travels through during the day so you can't get in that way. However, you will need to find a way to open that gate to let us in to help you."

Chan looked up at Zuko, who was absorbing the information on the map. "Lastly," Chan's voice was heavy, "We have no clue on where they are being held. These styles of fortifications are some of the first to be built during the hundred year war. There are no remaining schematics, so you are going to have to find them first. The only way is up but I am going to guess that the first two or three floors will be soldier's quarters and other necessities."

"I understand, excellent work Chan. I'll get them out, don't worry." Zuko assured him.

"We have no doubt about it my Lord," Ruon said.

/New Scene

The Sun had set and the world was slowing down. The courtyard was once again quiet except under a high tent, where light and cheeriness seemed to gather along with the clatter of people eating. At a large table everybody sat. Zuko, all of the advisors as well as some other trustworthy scouts and fire benders.

"Could I get everyone's attention please?" Ruon stood to address everyone at the table, the chatter eventually dying out, "Before we continue any further, I want to say whatever happens in the next few days will not be in vain. All of us have been briefed with our rolls, we are prepared and we will bring the fight to them!" Cheers and raised cups followed Ruon, smiling while he waited for it to die back down again, "And I am glad to have our Fire-Lord fighting alongside us, there will be nothing to stop our victory against these rebels. So eat, drink, and be merry, we leave tomorrow in high spirits for the battle that will change this world!" another eruption of cheers came from the table.

Zuko watched as Ruon seated, when Ruon looked back at Zuko, his eyes opened a bit more. Zuko nodded at him and gave the slightest hint of a smile, Ruon warmed up and smiled back at Zuko.

The night continued on with merriment, the subtle glow of the lamps keeping the night bright for the warriors of tomorrow.

.

.

.

The cell doors lined the cold stone walls, dry air coursing through the dark corridors. Footsteps echoed across the walls, their solid thuds carrying dread through the room.

"How was your dinner poor souls? I know it's not much, but there is only so much left over." The soothing voice of Kuron was heard in the hall, "If you truly want to join us for our meals, you only need to join us fully."

He walked along the cell doors, looking inside each cell. "You've all been abandoned by all of them. You are nothing to them, just pieces to be moved but to me, you are all special. Our great family is always welcoming to new members and are treated with the honour they deserve. Your great Fire-lord knows not your struggles, he doesn't understand your turmoils and he most certainly doesn't care for you, the commoner."

"…No..." a quiet voice came from the cell across the hall, "Fire-Lord Zuko cares very much for his people. Just because he will not start another war makes him less of a Leader, in fact it makes him a better one."

"You know nothing of him then." Kuron spoke darkly, "He is a selfish, poor excuse for a man, let alone a leader of a nation. He completely disregarded the needs of the common folk and focused on his own endeavours. The invasion of Yu Dao was one of the best decisions he made, before the Avatar stepped in and corrupted him once more."

"What are you?" The voice spoke up again, "Ozai was worse, have you forgotten one of the most used military tactics they used? Sacrificing young soldiers as bait."

"SILENCE WORM!" Kuron boomed, "And for that you will not receive any food for a week!" Kuron took a moment to control his hair again, "Sorry that you all had to hear had to hear that. It appears that your superior officer has many qualms against our rightful leader. So if any of you don't have anything else to say, I'll see you all tomorrow night."

Kuron started walking down the cell block, just before he turned the corner, another voice cried from an adjacent cell.

"Please take me with you!" The voice was young, cracking under his emotion, "I was forced into this work to support my family, if I can make their lives better by standing beside you, I will do it."

Kuron smiled towards the cell, only turning his attention away when the voice from before began speaking again.

"Soldier quiet. Why do you stray from the path?!" the voice croaking under the strain of yelling, "Your problems won't be solved be Ozai's return to the throne! Why do you listen to his lies?!"

"I'VE," Kuron began storming to the voices cell again, "HAD," He hammered the door with his hand, "ENOUGH," he stood away from the door, "OF YOU!" On his last word Kuron firebent through the small window gap in the cell door, engulfing the cell room.

Kuron stood back from his stance, expecting no retaliation. However from the window came a small blast, catching him off guard enough to topple Kuron over. Kuron was furious at his insolence.

"FIFTY LASHINGS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "AT DAWN! I am sorry brother, but I am no longer inclined to hold out my generosity to you tonight. We will collect you after this old man has had his lashings." Kuron began to storm back down the hall, passing the willing soul and left down the dark corridors.

Kuron stopped at a door to his right, a large metal door, well-lit inside and highly secured. He peered inside before stepping away again.

"I'm sorry dear, not in the mood tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Kuron calmly said through the door, before finding his way to the exit of the prison.

/New Scene

Dawn long since passed, bright lights forced their way through the tent. Collapsed on the beds was everyone at last night's feast, bar Zuko. The slow realization of morning began to sink into them, and groaning and moaning filled the tent.

Chit Sang awoke rather quickly, "Lightweights" he muttered before collecting his gear.

Chan awoke very similarly, however a bit more aggravated. Mumbling inaudibly while getting up.

Jian and Yao ended up somehow head to head, after Jian fell off of his bedroll. The two woke up, eyes barely open and went to look around, before butting heads accidentally while trying to look around. Instantly shocked, the jumped back a little, before hastily grabbing their equipment.

Ruon was the last advisor to wake up, face first in his pillow. Looking up he groaned and held his hand against his head. He pushed himself up, groaning as he moved his legs in place.

"Get up! We have places to go people!" Ruon yelled to the best of his power, but it was enough to startle everyone else that was still sleeping, waking them abruptly.

Ruon walked out into the bright morning, sun blinding him momentarily. He walked around, and after a while, he heard quiet chatter in the distance. He walked towards it and Zuko and the other advisors where sitting around last night's table, waiting and Chit Sang was talking.

He walked over to them, and they greeted him as usual. Zuko had already made tea, serving it out to everybody, Zuko handed him one of the cups, steaming from the fresh tea. Taking a sip, its beautiful infusions soothed his body, relaxed him from the pains from waking up. He sat down at the table and continued to sip at his refreshing tea, listening to Chit Sang ramble on.

.

.

.

The last crack echoed through the halls, it seemingly lasting forever before fading into the void. Heavy panting came from the chamber at the end of the hall, followed by a masked man pushing through the heavy metal door. He looked right to see Kuron, leaning against the door, half in shadow.

"Good, you've got a good head on your shoulders brother. Leave to your regular duties." Kuron said, the masked man not questioning him as Kuron walked into the room he just left.

The clack of his shoes echoed in the large chamber. The dome was empty and bright, all lit by torch, not a single window in the room and small air ducts in the wall. On the podium was a man, Shirt ripped open, hands holding his body up and head hanging as low as his spine would allow. Kuron looked under his hanging hair, and grabbed him by the stubbly chin, holding his head to see him.

Kuron looked into his angry, maroon eyes. "Have you learnt anything today friend?" Kuron asked, his tone calm and inquisitive. The Soldier didn't speak a word, breathing heavily through his nose. Kuron backed his head away, mood changing with it. He raised his free hand and brought it down on the man in a hard slap. His head recoiled violently and the chains in his arms rattled with his movement.

"Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough?" a woman's voice was heard off to the side, Kuron turned his head to see her clearly.

"Ah Jin, your awake," Kuron addressed her, "That must have been traumatic, but it was necessary to punish this man."

Jin was sectioned off to the left of the door, her long chains gave her freedom of movement, surrounded by a bedroll and small table. She had regained her original body weight again, no longer as frail as she was a few days ago "Necessary? You had him lashed fifty times. That isn't punishment, its torture."

"Oh" Kuron said as an idea popped into his head, he walked around the chains and behind the soldier. Jin couldn't see what he was doing behind the man.

"You think I should torture him? Alright." He raised his right hand, conjuring flames in it and bringing them down on the man's back.

He screamed in agony as Kuron brought open flame against his back. Jin looked on, horrified, unable to turn her head from the scene, whereas Kuron revelled in it, smiling wider as he continued. He at last removed his hand, and looked over at Jin, on her knees and her eyes tearing, overwhelmed with what just happened.

Kuron walked over to her and dropped down beside her. He looked at her with caring eyes, and wiped away the tears on her left cheek.

"Where are my manners? So sorry you had to see that Jin," Kuron stood up, once again towering over her, "but that was necessary for you to learn too."

Kuron walked towards the door, his resolve to great to look back. Jin still just sat there, not fully comprehending what had just transpired. Once the clacking of Kurons boots left the room, there was only the panting of the soldier to hear.

/New Scene

Zuko sat in the Ostrich-horse drawn cabin. Opposite him was Ruon and Chan, both still trying their best to recover from their headaches. He looked out the window, some were still moving boxes and other things in the other cart. Zuko pushed on the side door, and got out of the stationary cabin.

"Is there a problem?" Zuko asked as he walked towards the few movers.

"No Sir." One of them said, "We were just ordered to pack one more container at the request of Master Ruon."

"Hmm," Zuko pondered, "very well. Keep going." He doubled back to the cabin, passing Chit Sang on the way back.

"What was it my lord?" Chit Sang asked.

"Apparently Ruon ordered another container to be loaded before we left." Zuko said.

"Hpm, I thought it would be a bit more interesting than that." Chit Sang responded with disappointment.

"Well, not everything can be as interesting as we would like it, whether it's more or less, we can't control." Zuko said, "However, I think that is something that you can keep an eye on Chit Sang."

"My Lord?" Chit Sang, "Are you saying that I should spy on Ruon. That could make this whole advisory on edge."

"No," Zuko was quick to dismiss that, "I would just like you to keep an eye on him. He is a smart man, I just hope he is handling this well. Not all of us are combat veterans."

"I understand." Chit Sang said, "I'll look after him." Chit Sang bowed on his Ostrich-horse and Zuko bowed in turn. He climbed back into the cabin and closed the door behind him. Chan looked at Zuko, acknowledging him once again. Zuko looked over at Ruon, staring him blankly back. Giving a quick smile Zuko, turned to face out the window again.

.

.

.

Silence had finally fallen on the cell. The midday light making its way through the small windows, torches keeping the rest of the room lit. Jin sat at the table with her rice and chopsticks, ready to eat, but unable to go through with it. She looked over to the man in chains, before pushing herself out of the chair.

Her chains slowed her, he legs unable to move fully, the jingling of the chains was the only thing audible. She made her way to the base of the pedestal, where the soldier hung in his own chains.

"Here," Jin offered the bowl of rice, "You'll need some strength."

He turned his head, and looked at her. He closed his eyes and nodded slightly, she took the chopsticks and sat down on the pedestal, her chains keeping her from moving closer. Jin took some rice with the chopsticks, and carefully reached forward, trying not to drop any. In turn he too reached his head forward to catch the meal, and both reaching a little more, he swallowed the rice of the chopstick, almost stealing them of Jin in the process.

They repeated the process a little more, before Jin became comfortable talking again.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? I mean, I know you're hurting, but are you feeling any better?" Jin felt uncomfortable asking the question and her smile was awkward. She began the stretch again for another feed. He ate that rice before saying a word.

"With that smile of yours, I'll be fine. I am more concerned about you." The soldier said, "You are very distressed that you even saw that, and I worry for you."

"Please there is no need, you're the one who was lashed and scorched." Jin tried to keep her voice down as best as she could while still conveying her point. Most the bowl was empty, so she put it to the side, "You need it more than I do, and I'm given enough to get by on one less bowl." She said as she stared into the nearly empty bowl.

"Even if I am done worse by, I will hold onto myself and what I think is right. That is something they will never take from me no matter what they hit me with." He looked over at the girl sitting next to him, "Do you have a certain something that will keep you going in here?"

Jin didn't respond, he was about to move the subject when she finally spoke, "I don't think I know anymore." She said, the soldier turned back to pay more attention, "The only person I latched onto turned against me, as if I meant nothing at all. So I don't know why I am here, I guess I am here to help you at the moment." She plastered a smile on her face as she said the last sentence.

"Well, then. Is there any chance that you have a key to these chains?" He asked jokingly.

Jin's face genuinely lit up, "Unfortunately not, no."

"Doesn't hurt to ask now does it?" the soldier jangled the chains as he said, "Don't worry. Someone will come for us, and I will make sure that you walk out of here with us."

"That's awfully kind of you, but there is no-where I would go." Jin worried

"You'll think of something when you get there. For now, sit tight and stay strong." His burning optimism piercing through his pain.

Loud knocking came at the door, and the multiple locks were being undone. Jin moved as quickly as she could away from the opening door. She made it half way to the table before the guards opened the door.

She had turned to them, and the soldier had went limp, as if he was sleeping or still unconscious. The guards moved immediately to the Soldier, slapping him to wake him. Pretending to come to, he shuddered and mumbled. They released his shackles and he fell to the floor, and put immediately put under duress with spears to his throat and forced him to walk to the door. Kuron came through the door as soon the two guards had exited with the barely functional soldier.

He noticed Jin, who still hadn't moved from when the guards entered. His feet furiously clacked as he walked, he grabbed her by the collar.

"What did he say to you!" he was as angry as he was the other day when he threw the soldier in here, "Because I swear if he threatened you at all, I will have him thrown into the yard and…"

Jin cut him off before he said anything more, "He didn't do anything!" She yelled over the top of him, "He was out the entire time. I just got curious."

Kuron let go of her collar and took a step back, still staring angrily into her eyes, "Very well." He said calmly and started to walk back out of the room before stopping again, "Where is your rice bowl? I'll take it before I go."

Jin panicked a little brought the bowl out from behind her back. Kuron gave it a weird look, before taking it and looking her in the eyes again.

"Have a good afternoon." He said abnormally quietly, before the metallic thud of the door shutting behind him, and the clicking of multiple locks left her in solitude once again.


	11. Carnivore

AUTHORS NOTES: Happy New Year. During my break I finally finished Chapter 16, as in I finished it yesterday in a flurry of fingers. However Chapter 12 may be a little bit delayed, as I am on a flight on the 21st and won't be returning home till the 25th. So I won't be updating till the end of the month. But until then, enjoy this smaller chapter, Carnivore.

 _I know what you're thinking, she's my sister and I should be getting along with her._

The repeating noise of trotting Ostrich-Horse feet on the rocky, dry ground and the creaking of the wooden confines of the cabin accompanied the weary soldiers. In their formation, they rode away from the setting sun. The man leading them, Chit Sang, held up his arm and stopped his Ostrich-Horse.

"Halt", He ordered, looking around at the sparse forest, "Here we make camp. Time to unload and set up people!" On his order, Ostrich-horses broke formation and the carriages rolled up to the front. Zuko leapt out of his cabin and walked beside Chit Sang.

"How far out are we from the fortress?" Zuko asked the Leading man.

"I would say we are on the boundary of striking distance, but there is no chance they would send patrols out this far. There would be simply too much ground to cover." Chit Sang was certain in his assumptions, "But I am sure that if you find a tree high enough, you'll see their fortifications. Try not to wander too far off now my Lord."

"You don't need to tell remind me, I'll have a lookout." Zuko walked around the campsite, climbing one of the nearby trees.

Chan walked up behind Chit Sang, "Is that a bit of seriousness in your voice Chit Sang?" Chan queried, "I never thought I would see the day."

Chit Sang smiled a bit, "I may be not very serious most of the time, even escaping prison I wasn't all that into it." He stood taller, "But my time amongst the advisors, that Fire Lord Zuko even showed me this opportunity, puts a greater weight on this task that I cannot push aside with my humour."

"Can't argue with that." Chan stood by his friend, "To think that this time tomorrow, we march to prevent another war. Does it feel somehow wrong this time, even though this is the best option?"

"Yes, it does feel a bit wrong." Chan was immediate to answer. Zuko climbed to the treetops, poking his head through the foliage. There in the distance was a small castle, He could not see its wall, but the spire was visible from where he stood.

"Yet I feel a somewhat yearning for it." Chit Sang said.

/New Scene

Jin sat at her table, fidgeting with her nails. The Clacking sound against the wood reverberating throughout the room. Jin could hear movement through the hall outside, and she sat up a little more still leaning over the table.

Movement outside was increasing, some groaning but no voices. The odd silence from the soldiers concerned Jin, with the steps were getting closer to her cell, she stood up and placed herself with the table in-between the door and her. Locks slowly being undone, she waited for the door to open with nervous patience.

Kuron walked through the door carrying a tray. On it was rice, a gloopy soup of some kind and a key. He walked closer to the table, looking her in the eye. He put the tray down on the table and took the key off of it, gesturing it to her.

"What do you want Kuron?" Jin fearfully said.

Kuron sighed, "When someone offers your freedom from chains, do you not want it."

She watched him as she slowly moved round the table. He stood in the same position, waiting for her to come to him, he flicked his wrist again and she moved a bit quicker. She stood next to the chair, with Kuron on the other side, warmly smiling he tapped the key on the chair. She sat once again at the chair, with her chained feet, facing towards Kuron.

He knelt down in front of her and took her left foot in his hands. He calmly and contently unlocked her first shackle, her red ankle exposed. He gently let down the foot and grabbed the other in similar fashion. Unlocking her from the shackles, Kuron picked up the chains that once bound her and threw them towards the wall, away from her living area.

"Now, isn't that much better now?" Kuron asked he walked back to the table, where Jin was still seated, "Eat." He ordered, "It'll go cold otherwise." She took her chopsticks and took a chunk of the chunky soup and rice. It was still cold, and tasted awful, Jin did her best to hide this however and she gave Kuron an awkward smile while eating her only meal.

"Good," He said, moved over to the side of the table, leaning over it as she ate, "Well, I don't think I can hide it forever." Jin looked concerned and stopped her eating, "but I need to pick you brain about something?"

Jin avoided words and looked away from him but Kuron continued anyway, "I was wondering about yesterday. Why were you so curious about him, being a traitor, why would you feel sympathy for him?"

Jin continued to look at the floor, Kuron pouted at her, "If you can't tell, I've calmed a bit down since yesterday." He proceeded to smile warmly at her, his sharp beauty piecing the air between them.

"Well," Jin searched for the right words, "I felt sorry for him. As you said, 'I put him through that.'" Jin avoided his eye contact.

"I never said anything like that," Kuron reached over the table and held her chin higher, "Don't you worry about that. Know that you're safe with them chained up, and now you're free." He pushed up from the table, onto the support of his two feet again, "Well, hopefully soon we'll be able to move you too better accommodation. This place is getting a little dreary, isn't it, I guess the smell of dry blood will do that." Kuron said dryly.

JIn's eyes widened, she had not noticed the smell before. But her nostrils instantly honed to the new-found smell. She leant behind the table and gagged on the air, coughing and retching.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that must have put your apatite off a little." Kuron sounded so innocent and proper, "I'll have someone clean it quickly. I'll leave the tray here until he comes back and we'll chat again then." He turned around and proceeded out the door, Jin still hunched over herself, an idea popped in her head.

Her hand reached to the tray and franticly searched. When she couldn't find it, she lifted her head and looked over at Kuron, twirling a key in his right hand as he walked out the door.

/New Scene

The campsite was cold, the only lights were those of small candles in front of each tent. Everyone had retreated to their tents to stay warm, away from the light chill. Chit Sang, wrapped up in his blanket, was conjuring a small flame while he read some scripts. His eyes following the words as he read.

In his tent as well was Yao and Jian, playing Pi Sho, and a handful of the other soldiers, either watching the game or laying in their bed. Chit Sang put down his scripts and lay down, hanging his hands behind his head, his sleepy eyes were dozing off, the quiet tapping of Pi Sho pieces lulling him to sleep.

Chit Sang closed his eyes, but another sound rushed into his ears, the rustling of fabric. He opened his right eye in the sounds direction. He walked out of the tent and around it once, seemingly no-one around. He moved away from his tent and walked around the whole campsite, just as he was about to start a round, he heard the sound of cracking wood.

Chit Sang ran to the carriages and their supply tent, he swept aside the door flap and held his fist out, ready to fire-bend at any attacker. Ruon jumped, flailed himself into a semi-firebending stance. The two advisors looked at each other, with Chit Sang lowering his guard first.

Chit Sang chuckled at Ruon and wiped his eye, "Wow. You had me worried there for a moment Ruon." Chit Sang continued to laugh at himself. Ruon lowered his guard as well. "I was really preparing for the worst. So what are you doing?"

"Sorry I woke you Chit Sang but I couldn't sleep that well either." Roun placed his hand on the stack of boxes next to him, "I just thought I would go through the supply listings again."

Chit Sang walked towards him and smiled, "Do you need a hand at all?" He gestured to all of the boxes behind him. Ruon looked over to where he pointed.

"No, I am almost done," he said, "I've done that over there. I don't think I'll need any help thank you Chit Sang."

Chit Sang forgo his puzzled look, "Well, if you need me, I'll be outside." Chit Sang said, "Just so this weird mistake doesn't happen again, eh?"

Ruon looked a little startled, "Yeah, sure that works alright. I'll be done pretty soon anyway." Chit Sang bowed and Ruon bowed back. Chit Sang pulled back the tent flaps and looked back at Ruon, and smiled. Ruon looked back at him for as long as light passed through the doorway.

/New Scene

Jin was eating at her chair, watching the young soldier scrub away and the pedestal floor. She didn't bother eating the gloop that they called soup, after finishing the rice, she walked up behind the man scrubbing away at the floor.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Jin asked innocently, she knelt down to the same level as the young man.

"Sorry Ma'am, I am unable to talk to you. Kuron's orders." He said coldly, still looking down at his work.

She said a quiet, "Oh", and sat on the pedestal facing the door. He stopped scrubbing for a moment and turned around, looking at the lonely woman.

"My name is Shojo" he said, "if you're wondering though."

Jin turned back around, leaning on he left arm, "Well, Shojo. It's good to meet you." a small smile sneaking onto her face. Prompting Shojo to as well. "It's nice to talk to someone in here," Jin continued, "There aren't too many nice people in this world in the first place."

"Hmm?" Shojo asked quizzically, "Well actually, I see what you mean. I guess some of my superiors are nice…ish. For you, it's a bit more difficult, being in here and all."

Jin relaxed a bit more, "I don't know why I am in here really. I don't know what you mean when you talk about the old era and everything."

"You what?" Shojo's voice raised a little and he looked very surprised at her, "How could you not? Were you being lead blindly, you're in here because trying to fight the inevitable change in leadership." Shojo had put down the scrubber and was now fully engaged with their conversation.

"I mean, that I don't know anything. I was a refugee in Ba Sing Se, trying to live my life, when I met a group of people, one of them was Kuron. We got to know each other a bit better and when he offered to take me to Yu Dao, the centre of change in the world, I jumped at it. I got a job, I made friends, well, Lian was a bit of a stretch," She went off course before forcefully bringing herself back, "but I found that Kuron and I were drifting apart. In the next days, he became abusive, angry and evasive. I wanted to leave, I almost did but he caught me, chained me down and heralded me as the sole traitor." Jin's voice was barely staying under control, she seemed on the verge of crying.

Shojo listened carefully to her story and sat in silence for a second, fidgeting with the scrubber.

"That's harsh," he said depressingly, "I joined Kuron because I wanted it better for my family. We lost my father during the war, but I wanted to fight for what he believed in, for a better world." Jin turned around to look at him, anger mixed with fatigue on her face, "But if this is the way we fight in our endeavour, I don't want it like it like that. You're a strong Lady."

Jin returned to her calm nature, "Please, call me Jin."

"Well, in that case Jin, if I better finish this before Kuron comes back or we both are in big trouble eh?" Shojo said, and Jin accepted, walking a short way back to her table before the clacking of shoes down the hall.

Jin and Shojo immediately moved into overdrive, Jin almost running back to the table and Shojo scrubbing faster than no-one had ever scrubbed. The locks slowly undoing, Jin seating herself in the chair and Shojo trying to catch up on the lost time.

The door opened and Kuron walked through the metal archway. Looking over the whole room, he walked towards the pedestal where Shojo was still scrubbing away. Shojo looked up to Kuron walking towards him, he stood as quick as he could and bowed.

"Master Kuron, I am almost done." Shojo said.

"You are cleaning it as quickly as you can for our guest yes?" Kuron asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Perfect," Kuron said, "continue." Kuron gestured back to the pedestal and he continued to work. Kuron walked briskly over to Jin's table, looking at her with purity, "I hope he hasn't annoyed you too much darling."

Jin looked up at Kuron with slight disgust, "If I have learnt anything in this cell, it's that I am not your darling. Don't even call me your friend anymore Kuron, look at what you've put me through," Jin tried to be in control of her rage, Shojo smiled at this girl's strength, "I trusted you, and you pulled me through the mud. So don't you call me 'Darling' because I wish I never met you!"

"Enough!" Kuron shouted. Shojo looked away from the two, the crack of fleshy collision filled his ears.

/New Scene

The Early dawn light welcomed Zuko to the world. Walking out of his tent he revelled in its silence and the radiant tint it cast. He walked around to the campfire, and started preparing a pot of tea. He had just put the pot over the cooking fire when Chit Sang came from a nearby tent.

"Morning my Lord." He addressed casually, walking while stretching his arms above his head.

"Hello," Zuko placing the last few pieces of firewood on the fire, before turning his attention to Chit Sang. "Tea will be a while."

"It's not that my lord, I am just concerned about Ruon." Chit Sang said solemnly.

"Come with me, we should move away from the tents." Zuko directed Chit Sang into the wilderness, with sight of their camp. "What happened? Tell me everything" Zuko instructed.

"At first I heard noises, followed them to the supply tent. Ruon was inside, accounting items and was very startled when I walked in. He said he was there for a while, but I don't think so, some of the other boxes weren't disturbed. This is what gets me though. With the fact that he just arrived, after I came in, he said he almost noted everything and was coming out soon. I stood outside waiting for him. He only closed the box that he opened and left back to his tent." Chit Sang explained.

"That's odd," Zuko pondered, "He seems on edge, but quite determined to this mission." Zuko peeked back at the campsite, it starting to become more active, "Continue to keep an eye on him, he may have his head in the right place, but his mistakes could cost this mission." Zuko began walking back to camp, Chit Sang Closely behind.

"Can do, I just hope he holds his own tonight." Chit Sang added.

The two made their way back to camp, the two not making it known that they talked as such before. Zuko returned to his tea and Chit Sang to his tent. Zuko started to pour the first serving pot of tea when Ruon hailed him.

Zuko reprepared the teapot to boil again and walked over to Ruon with a fresh cup of tea for him. "I never thought," Ruon said as he took the cup, "that the Fire-Lord would ever serve me tea." He took a sit, and marvelled in its taste, "and it being quite exquisite as well."

"Don't get too used to it." Zuko replied, "I may make tea very well, but I've been working in a Tea shop for a short while now. I am starting to get a little sick of it." Zuko's brain caught up with him, "Don't even mention that to my Uncle."

Ruon chuckled a little at Zuko last remark, "I won't." Ruon looked at Zuko, an awkwardness fell between them, breaking the silence, Ruon continued, "So are you prepared for tonight my lord?"

"As much I can be Ruon, This is something that I am used to unfortunately. I will be fine, it's you and our men that I am worried about," Zuko told him, "So keep all of these people in high spirits and it will work."

Roun stood down and hesitantly drank some of his tea before returning to his previous state of awkwardness, "If there is anything more you need my lord, I will be around. If you'll excuse me." Ruon gave back the cup of tea, half empty.

"Likewise Ruon." Zuko said back as Ruon walked away, and Zuko continued serving.

/New Scene

Incessant knocking on the steel door awoke Jin. She refused to get up, simply rolling over onto her right side, away from the door. The door creaked open, but JIn couldn't see who entered, focusing more on going back to sleep. Footsteps moved closer and closer to her, determined to lay in bed she did not budge.

A hand forcefully grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over, the face of another woman staring back at her. She grabbed Jin by the collar and pulled her out of the bed and over to the table. Jin didn't want to fight back, and just sat still in the chair, bending over the table, the other woman was so close to her that she could head-butt her.

"Who are you?" The female soldier shouted at her, "And what do you think you're doing talking to my men."

Jin glanced over to see Shojo standing there uncomfortably. Her attention was brought back to the female officer, as she got even further into Jin's face.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish, but you can forget it now. Now if it were up to me, I would punish you." She paused in her speech, some specs of spit coming from her mouth, "Severely! However, I cannot under Kurons orders but let me make something very clear to you peasant. Should I ever find out that you've talked to any more of the soldiers here, I can make your life very miserable, I will guarantee that."

Jin looked up at her, her eyes dreary, "Ok…" She mumbled submissively. The official was rather surprised, she stood back for a moment before re-advancing. "Know your place lowly peasant. You're our prisoner, and here we run the tightest ship possible." She moved away from Jin, pushing herself back off the table and walking towards the door, dragging behind Shojo.

Kuron walked through the door before they were given the opportunity to leave. Jin Hadn't noticed quite yet and sat at her table as Kuron whispered with the Officer, Shojo standing off to the side. Kuron smiled and patted her on the back before continuing towards her table, the two soldiers leaving the cell.

"Good morning Jin," Kurons voice was cheery and endearing, "I brought you your breakfast." He sat down the bowl of Jook in front of her, still steaming a little.

The bowl being set in front of her, she looked up through her hair up at him. Her gaze shifting between the bowl and his face. Lifting her hand to the bowl, she slowly pushed it away from herself and sat back in her chair, avoiding his gaze. Kuron shrugged and picked up the bowl.

"Are you not hungry," Kuron slightly paused, "Dear?" Jin looked up angrily at him, where Kuron still smiled pleasantly at her. He slyly watched her as she moved back in her chair, still visibly angry. He held the bowl in his hands. "It's not like you to not eat, you're always so gracious."

Kuron picked up his chopsticks from the table and started to eat the Jook himself as Jin watched on. He looked at her again, "Oh I'm sorry, do you want to feed me?" Kuron said sarcastically, but Jin's eyes opened with concern, "You have been sneaking food into prisoners and I am very disappointed in you. You've taken our hospitality and like a spoilt child, you've thrown it back at us."

Kuron stood up from the table, "And now I hear that you've been scheming with our soldiers, you've given me no choice." With his foot, he swept the out from Jin and tossed it aside, the table flipping from the momentum. Kuron walked forward to Jin angrily before he reached out to grab her.

"Stop," Jin said strongly, Kuron stopped in his tracks, "I am not going to bother arguing with you." Kuron didn't change to this remark, "However," Jin continued to speak powerfully for herself, "Do not lay a finger on me and I will follow."

Kuron laughed, his voice no longer having the charm that she knew, "What and let you run off, I don't think so Missy." Kuron reached for her wrist and pulled Jin out of her chair by her left wrist, he began walking, dragging her along. She pulled herself together both physically and mentally, she turned Kuron around to face her, not letting go. With full force she slapped Kuron in the face. He let go of her hand and with her newly found freedom, she took a few steps back from the recoiling man.

"Jin, Jin, Jin."Kuron repeated, "That wasn't a smart move dear." Kuron brought up his right hand and clicked his fingers. From the door, two soldiers and the officer from before came bursting through and advanced slowly towards her. Moving closer with their hands aimed at Jin, she slowly backed away, it wasn't going to last as the officer sprinted at Jin, it caught her off-guard and by then it was already too late for Jin. The officer tackled her in her mid-body, still carring the moment tum, the officer picked Jin off the ground and brought her against the wall.

Jin was face first in the wall, her hands being tied behind her back, thrown back to see the oncoming guards to apprehend her further, before they cut her view off from the door, she saw Shojo standing in the archway, staring at the floor.


	12. Locking up the Sun

AUTHORS NOTES: So yeah, good week off, barely wrote, but I got something that I am half proud of done for Chapter 17. Though at this rate, I may not finish writing before this catches up, hopefully I get my butt into gear and get alot more done. I currently have an outline that will last till about 21 Chapters, and I will finish this. I've had this story in my head for more than a year now, I need to get it out. Other than that, I'd like to point out the review I got from Totally Spazz-tastic a while ago, which alerted me to the fact that Shojo is a term for female, something I did not know as I just smashed phonetics together. When I searched it online that it was far worse, look it up if you dare/or want to literally laugh yourself to tears (In my case). I've decided for now to keep that name until I find something better. Thanks and enjoy chapter 12, Locking up the Sun.

 _I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!_

The people of the camp were busy. Afternoon had settled in and many prepared for leave. Zuko was seated at a table though facing way, using its bench to watch over the campsite. He was no longer in his Fire-Nation garb nor his Earth Kingdom robe, he sat comfortably in a body suit, covered from the neck down in Navy Blue. He sat peacefully and watched the movement, meditating in the haste of it all.

Zuko listened to the chatter that sailed by him, mostly un-noteworthy but reassuring. He scanned his eyes over the group of people, he noticed Chit Sang and Chan talking, with Ruon standing between the two. From there posture, he concluded that there was no argument of any sort, in fact, Chan looked extremely relaxed. The two continued talking but Ruon looked quite uncomfortable between the two.

Zuko smiled to himself and got out of his seat and started to walk. It was about an hour before he would start to head out, and all he needed to do was collect his swords. He made his way to the supply tent, knowing his swords were there. He burst open the flaps and stared at the congregation of boxes around of him. Looking around for a moment, confused on where to start searching he started with a group of boxes in-front of him.

Zuko looked into each box quickly, and assessed their contents before moving on. Zuko knew the box he was looking for held not only his swords, but on top was a group of manuscripts. He searched through each of the boxes before he came to an unusual one. It was small and unmarked and he took no hesitation on opening it. The inside the box was an assortment of explosives, from smoke bombs and firecrackers to a few condensed explosives. Each of the small canisters in the box were carefully laid out, with a small holding belt on the side.

Zuko picked up the belt and tested it around his waist, he fitted it and began fitting some of the explosives to it, some firecrackers and the four condensed explosives in the box. Securing the belt and its contents, he stretched to test his mobility. Upon deeming it secure, he packed up the box. Right then Ruon burst through the flaps of the tent.

"Fire Lord?" Ruon exclaimed, his surprise alerting Zuko but not warranting his immediate concern. He turned back to the boxes.

"Hello Ruon, did you want to talk to me?" Zuko replied, his calm voice put Ruon under more stress.

"No, I didn't expect to find you here. In fact I thought you'd already left, I haven't seen you in hours." Ruon said, "Also, why are you wearing a belt of explosives?" His concern apparent his frail voice, "Are you properly trained in those? What if they when off during your break in? What happens if they go off here?"

"Easy there Ruon." Zuko calmingly said to the panicking Ruon, "It's fine. I am aware what each of these do and their safety measures, I arranged for their implementation of them into our army. I've read what their safety measures are.

Ruon calmed down a little, but not enough to stop his fidgeting, "That's a relief." Ruon paused, "Wait. Read?"

Zuko shrugged, "It will be fine, these people will get what is coming" Zuko clarified, "Now, could you help me find my swords. If I recall, you're familiar with the supplies."

Ruon bowed his head, "Of course, Fire Lord Zuko."

/New Scene

It was late afternoon, and the long shadows of the forest were being cast across the floor. Around a smouldering pot, stood many of the soldiers, feasting on the bland soup. There was an air of tension, many ate the meal without speaking. The only people talking were the advisors Chan and Chit Sang, idly talking about what makes the best field soup they've eaten.

Zuko walked around to them, swords on his back and explosives around his waist. He stood amongst the two and listened, their conversation silent to him, he waited for his inevitable leave. Chan fully acknowledged Zuko a moment later but before Chit Sang could apologise, everyone's attention was grabbed by at the sound of the serving spoon against the pot, four hits fast. Ruon only spoke when he had everybody's undivided attention.

"It is not to long now everybody. Tonight we take back the men we've lost to these traitorous scum." As Ruon spoke, some of the soldiers cheered slightly, "Tonight will be a deciding blow against these people, no longer are they safe from us by hiding in a different country. We will smite them wherever they are and bring balance back to this world." A small cheer and a round of applause came for Ruon. Ruon then stepped down and walked over to Chan, Chit Sang and Zuko, all of them puzzled.

"That wasn't necessary Ruon," Chan spoke bluntly, "I know you like giving your speeches, but there is a time and place for everything but not now. We need level headed soldiers, in your age, I thought you would have known that."

"It will do them good Chan, They'll fight harder like this." Ruon said with a tone of smugness. He smiled at the three, before dismissing it and moving on. He had walked past a caravan before the three began talking again.

"That was odd," Chan said, "Hopefully the walk will calm them down."

"Hmm," Zuko pondered for a moment, "Chit Sang. I'll ask you again to keep an eye on Ruon. Don't let him do anything stupid again." Chit Sang nodded at his request but Chan butted in.

"Wait, you're spying on us My Lord, using each other?" Chan controlled his outburst, but Zuko laid his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am not," Zuko said but Chan wasn't convinced, "I only have eyes on Ruon, he's been acting strange since we left Yu Dao." Zuko paused for his reaction, but Chan remained unchanged, "If you wish you can look over him too. I promise I am not spying on my advisors."

Chan sighed, "Alright my Lord." Zuko gave a small nod and removed his hand, "So this isn't the first time Ruon had done something out of the ordinary?"

Chit Sang butted in, "No, but he's been doing his best not to show it. Probably trying to seem unbothered by our attack, but its tolling on him."

"I would suggest not letting him out of either one of your sights for too long." Zuko said, "If you think that he is unable to fight, keep him here. We must cripple their foothold here, then we finally have the upper hand here." Chan and Chit Sang focused on what he said. "Tell the men, you leave just before sundown, I'll be moving out now for the fortress. Look out for Ruon." Chit Sang had motioned a soldier, who brought over a minimally packed Ostrich-Horse. With only a basic saddle and reins.

"Good luck Fire Lord Zuko. Show those amateurs how to do it." Chan said as Zuko took its reins. He made a 120 degree turn, now facing towards the Fortress. Just about to take his leave, Chit Sang held the horse a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to start a prison riot?" Chit Sang asked with a wide smile on his face. Before Zuko could respond, he hit the behind of the Ostrich-Horse and it took off.

/New Scene

Zuko grabbed the swords off the Ostrich-Horses back, fastened them again to his own back. He then released the reins to the creature and sent it back to the camp. After seeing it disappear into the distance without anything happening, he turned and took the first step.

He walked through underbrush, tall trees on every side of him. The orange tone of the setting sun cast upon the sky, Zuko felt the suns energy fade out of the world outside.

Breathe In.

Zuko held his breath. Feeling the breath turn to energy in his body, feeling the orange fire in his body synergize with the suns.

Breathe Out.

He exhaled a small fire, the narrow blaze curling on itself in-front of him. He looked back to the sky, its light fading away as the moon rose.

.

.

.

The cold of nightfall was setting in and Zuko was hearing the faint sounds of an army. He moved slowly towards the sounds, and the underbrush was becoming thicker. He covered his lower face with the guard around his neck, leaving his head exposed from the nose up, with his hair down, left little to see.

He finally come to the boundary that the army had cut the trees. The underbrush here had flourished and even some tree sprouts had started growing. Zuko crouched in one of the bushes, looking upon the barracks.

The place beaconed with light, with so much light the overgrowth of vines on its walls were visible from this distance. Zuko scanned the rest of the structure, from this angle he wasn't able to see anything. He moved north to look at his way in, as Chan had said the structure was damaged on the North-Easterly wall, crumbling away.

The North most tower had a scout scanning over it, however the North East did not. Zuko took that advantage. Slowly moving through the grass towards the North East tower he made sure that nothing was able to see him.

He made it to the wall and sidled alongside it. He looked up and around, guards on either side of him. He started his climb up the wall, slowly choosing his holds, he was nearing the top when on the bricks he grabbed slid out from beneath his grasp. His grip strong enough he held onto the broken piece of wall, with only some small pebbles bouncing to the ground. Zuko threw the rock as far as he could, and it landed on the ground without a loud thud.

He climbed on-top of the wall. Looking over the lay of the land, there was along going on in the courtyard, Soldiers were armed and patrolling, with many of them eating around a large table. Zuko moved himself to the North-East tower and holding himself down against the protecting wall. He opened a trap door on the floor of the tower, and took a ladder to a small landing.

Zuko noticed that the wall had very narrow passages connected the towers, and they were currently unguarded. He looked down beneath him and saw no way to get down off the landing. He looked over the wall width and took a leap, he stretched out his legs and arms and held himself between the two walls, slowly lowering himself and he found himself on the ground. He continued down the corridor, through the narrow gaps preparing for someone to find him.

He made it to the south gate without a hiccup, and made it to the gate mechanism. It was old and rusted and looked easily destroyed by an explosion. He tied one of his grenades so that it was hidden from view and looped some spare fuse around the room. The sound of a door opening forced Zuko to leave the fuse and hide in the shallow corridor.

"Hey, there it's my shift. You can come down now bud." A soldier said in the distance, his voice carried by the halls.

"Yeah, Yeah. These ladders aren't the safest you know." A second soldier's voice was heard but Zuko kept his position.

"I wish Kuron would source some better ladders, one of these day they are going to hurt someone." AS soon as the first soldier mentioned 'Kuron' a small smirk found its way on his face. Kuron was here and Zuko was more than willing for a rematch.

"You know what he would say to that." The second soldier said. "'You're taking advantage'," the second soldier impersonated, "'There are more important things at stake here, and your worried about your safety'."

The first soldier chuckled a little, "True, after a while though, his speeches lose something don't they?"

The second soldier quipped back, "Yeah, Originality?"

The two laughed again and said weak goodbyes, Zuko moved back into action.

/New Scene

Zuko found his way to the western part of the complex. It was easily the early evening by now and it would be a short while before his forces were in position and awaiting signal. The noise outside had also calmed down so He took the opportunity to scout outside for a possible entrance.

He peeked out of the western door and saw a small door to his left. Zuko could hear the faint sound of singing. He came out of the doorway and hide behind some containers watching the door. Not too soon after, chefs' assistant came out of the door and made his way to the containers Zuko was hiding behind.

He opened one of the crates, and the sound of rustling objects queued Zuko to grab the assistant. He pulled him behind the crates and covered his mouth to stop his pleas for help. He held a finger to his mouth calmly, and the assistant stopped struggling. Zuko removed his apron and accessories, tied him and gagged him before putting him in the dark corridors of the walls, not to be seen for now.

Zuko donned the apron and effects and walked through the door into the kitchen. The kitchen was dying down, obviously past dinner and the place was slowing down. Zuko kept his head down as he moved through the kitchen, and emerged through the other side without too much trouble.

On the other side, Zuko immediately found a confined space and disposed of the disguise, returning to swords on back, explosives around the waist and mouth cover. He found a way to a stairwell, and ran up the stairs.

/New Scene

Two men stood guard at the door. Their faces stern and bored. The sound of footsteps drew their attention and they raised their weapons, a shadow appeared around the corner and the two prepared to attack.

Around the corner came Shojo, with a small bowl of rice on a large carry tray. He came up to the two soldiers and stood by them for a moment.

"My superior told me to deliver this rice to the special prisoner. May I pass?" Shojo said without emotion. The two guard looked at him with confusion and smugness.

"No. She is off limits, for everyone." The guard was threatening as he was smug. They raised their weapons towards his throat.

"Alright then," Shojo turned around and took a step. He bent over to put the tray down, after his placed his hand down on the ground, brought up his right foot and sent out a large fire blast. The two guards brought their arms up to shield themselves. Shojo was on the offensive now as he regained his footing and took a run up on then, jumping and bringing a roundhouse kick to the left guards head. He fell to the ground and his friend recovered fully from the surprise attack, going for a straight punch.

Shojo had landed with his right side facing the attacking soldier and dodged his hand, grabbing it and bringing him into a hold. Shojo brought him close and drove him down on his knee body down, knocking the second soldier unconscious. He walked over the bodies and took a small ring of keys from one's pocket, unlocking the prison door and swiftly walking through.

He walked through the prison to Jin's captivity, and proceeded to unlock the many locks on her door. Undoing the last one, he took a deep breath and pushed the door on his exhale. There he saw a quite horrific sight, Jin was on the pedestal, chained up and in rags over her Earth Kingdom clothes.

She was seemingly unconscious, her head down and her wrists supporting her entire weight. Blood dripping from her lip freely onto the ground Shojo dropped the tray on the ground and ran towards her.

.

.

.

Zuko ran silently up another flight of stairs and came to the sixth floor. He came to a corner and used his swords to see around. Confused with what he saw he peeked his head around the corner and saw two guards knocked out of the floor, just in-front of an unlocked door.

Zuko moved to the two and searched their possessions, finding a large chain of keys on one he took the two men inside the door and out of main view, he shut the door behind him. He walked through the dimly lit corridors, cell doors on each side. He peeked through the cell bars, seeing a man in an officers uniform he lit a fire in-front of the window bars.

He looked up quickly before looking back down at the ground. Zuko noticing his obvious aversion of his gaze, he shuffled through each of the keys trying to find the one that unlocks this door. Zuko opened up the door fully and once again lit his fire. The officer looked up again at Zuko.

"If you're here to execute me, do it without that mask. I will die with honor for my Fire-Lord." The officer said.

Zuko took down his mask and pulled his hair out of his face, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Come on, let's get everyone out of here." Zuko said.

The officers eyes opened wide and he stood to attention. Some of the other soldiers heard this as well and a rustle had started in the corridor.

"Quiet all of you, this is a stealthy breakout. Keep calm till we come over to your cell door." Zuko addressed them all.

The officer walked out of his cell, skin and bone, with only a pair of pants to cover his body, he and Zuko proceeded to open up the cell doors. Zuko came to a cell door on the far end of the prison, when the officer came to his side.

"Leave him. He was willing to turn to their side for food and security." The officer said, "He is not worthy of being released."

Zuko looked down on the soldier huddled in the corner furthest away from the door, "I would like to be able to forgive you. However, I am unable to release you for sympathizing with them. I am sorry."

"However," The officer spoke once again, "There is someone else here that needs to be rescued."

.

.

.

Shojo had finished unlocking Jin from the podium and caught her as she fell into his arms. Shojo eased down as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Hey," He said softly, "You awake."

He sat there for a moment before Jin spoke, "Why are you here Shojo. Leave me alone, I tried to be strong, but everyone here is stronger."

"Jin," Shojo said, "What you did was stupid. But I can't stop thinking about you. I've got a way off this rock, and I promise that Kuron won't bother you again." Shojo pleaded to her.

She looked up at him, her left eye blackened and blood on her lip, "Why should I then Shojo? At some time you're going to fail and we are right back in this problem. Might as well save our time and give up now." Her soul sounded crushed.

Shojo looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"What was that?" A voice from the door, Shojo looked up from Jin to see the officer standing in the doorway, "That's not the girl who gave me her ration of rice. In here my Lord."

Jin immediately recognized the voice of the officer, "I've lost. There's no point anymore."

Shojo looked in horror at both of them, "How could you say that Jin, it's never over." He then focused his attention at the officer and shielding Jin, "And what are you doing out of your cell. I will protect her with everything I have."

"I don't doubt you, but I think we have got a better chance in getting out of here alive right now." The Officer said, before Shojo could speak, Zuko walked into the room, scar showing proudly. Shojo was immediately stunned for words, and he held Jin even tighter.

"You….You…. Why are you… here?" Shojo shook in trepidation.

"He is here to rescue us prisoners," he stood proudly beside Zuko, "You should address him as Fire Lord Zuko, The rightful leader of the Fire-Nation."

"I would do nothing more than curse that name." Shojo yelled, "In fact, now that you're here, my plan for freedom has changed."

The group was in a standoff, Zuko and the officer eying down Shojo and he held Jin.

"Zuko?" Jin's faint voice could be heard through the silence, "I know him by another name."

Zuko focused his attention to Jin, who now moved from behind Shojo, in full view of Zuko.

"Oh no Jin…" Zuko said.

/New Scene

The three stood in the vast hall, Shojo now standing over Jin, Zuko and his officer were now walking towards the panicking Shojo.

"You have to relax now son. We have this under control." The officer said.

"You say that now, but when you're caught, I will laugh over your screams as you are lashed in the yard." Shojo said manically.

"We don't want to end this in fighting. You can still leave with your honour." Zuko said to him, holding up his arms, preparing for an attack. "You mustn't let expectations rule over you."

"That is easy for you to say usurper." Shojo angrily said, "I have broken the mould by choosing to save Jin."

"The why not go one step further?" The officer let his guard down and held out an open hand, "Join us and we can guarantee both of your safety. There is no shame in thinking of others."

"I will not join the usurper." Shojo said.

Zuko's officer regained his guard and his gazed narrowed, Shojo saw the obvious aggression.

"Sorry, but we are on a deadline, and we are getting her out of this prison." Zuko decreed.

Zuko launched the first fire ball at Shojo. He was able to block it well and disperse it, taking a step forward away from Jin, he sent a few fire balls from a rigid position. Zuko and the officer split up, circling around Shojo, smiling as he changed his stance.

Circling his joints, he rapidly propelled accurate fireballs at the two, Zuko and the officer were forced on the defensive. Shojo used some spinning kicks to send some fire waves to the both simultaneously, Zuko was easily able to control the stream however the captive officer was overwhelmed quite quickly. He collapsed on the ground, still conscious luckily.

Shojo focused his attention now to Zuko, the two now in an unofficial Agni Kai. Shojo rushed Zuko down, leading his attacks with his legs. Zuko noticed his strategy and met his rush down and the two fought close quarters. As the two exchanged attacks, blocking each attempted hit, Shojo seemed comfortable in close proximity to Zuko, so Zuko decided to change it up a little.

Zuko drew the Broadswords on his back and went back to attack Shojo. Zuko kept his wrists flexible as he danced with Shojo and now that Zuko was both moving fire and deathly proficient with his swords, Shojo was visibly stressed. Zuko baited a high kick out of Shojo and he was left vulnerable to Zuko's devastation. Zuko brought the swords over and around him for a devastating single fire blast.

As Zuko brought down both against Shojo, he sent out a wave of fire, just strong enough to overpower him and topple him to the ground. Shojo hit the ground on his side, stunned for a moment he was turned ono his back by Zuko's swords, there he stood over him with a single broadsword at his throat.

"Cheater." Said Shojo sarcastically.

Zuko didn't respond to his comment, "On your feet." Zuko ordered.

Shojo slowly came to his feet and he was surprised when the officer came from behind him and put him in a lock.

"Let's go everyone, our window is narrowing." Zuko went over to Jin and awkwardly offered her his hand. She lightly hit it aside and got up on her own.

They walked out of the cell and saw all of the scouts prepared and ready to roll out.

"Um, Sir?" The officer asked, "What are we going to do with this one?" Referencing Shojo.

Zuko looked immediately at the scout in charge of the cell keys and pointed to a certain door.

He opened the door and the officer immediately threw Shojo in with the other prisoner. Before he was able to recover, they shut the door.

"This isn't over usurper. You will fall, just you wait." Shojo said, gritting his teeth.

"If I wait, then it will happen. I don't intend to wait on anything." Zuko said to him, "But hear me when I say, just because you believe it, does not make it right. "

/New Scene

The small insurgent group moved through the building, Zuko overlooking them all as they all descended through the stairs. Zuko looked over to the officer, who was carrying Jin as they moved as quickly as they could. They came to the bottom floor of the tower all grouped behind the door before the outside world, with Zuko gripping at the door handle, other hand holding a single sword.

He looked back at his forces with a stern face, he nodded at them all and every one of them nodded back. Zuko let go of the door and motioned with his free hand. He pointed at the door than at then to the left. Just before he was able to grab the door handle, it opened wide. Standing there was a female officer, standing there shocked at the group in front of her, Zuko grabbed out with his free hand and threw her into back into the group.

They all ran through the hall, halting at Zuko's command, they came to the kitchen door and burst it open, luckily no-one inside. They regrouped and barricaded the kitchen door.

"Is everyone prepared?" Zuko asked them all, the physically weak soldiers nodded in agreement, "Jin?" Zuko focused on her.

She looked sourly back at him, "Yes…" She said with bitter agreement.

"Alright then," Zuko said, "in through the door and fight our way to the front gate, let's go!"

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

He made a strong push through the door and it opened for him. Zuko sprinted out the door, took an immediate left. Now facing south and looking at the two watch towers above the gate, he jumped into a low stance and held his hands close. Releasing it outward, Zuko released a strong fire blast towards the top of one of the towers.

The courtyard fell into chaos, those few who understood what was happening began to react, however with the help of the freed prisoners, and they were quickly outpaced. Zuko judo flipped sideways and rotated his joints, similar to how Shojo was fighting before. He held a strong stance before releasing a second blast at the other tower.

He bent over and panted from the exertion. Regaining his breath, he stood tall and re-joined the main assault to the main gate. Over the sound of shouting and fire-bending, Zuko could hear the faint battle cries of his reinforcements.

"Move forward!" Zuko ordered and the group travelled to the south exit.

A great bell began tolling, alerting the whole compound to their presence. A large door opened to the main gate of the tower and armed soldiers were moving out of it. Zuko noticed this and threw any explosive he had at the groups.

He aimed the Firecrackers in their general direction, expending that supply before throwing a single condensed explosive at the door. His efforts didn't go unnoticed, and some of his current forces were able to rest from the constant barrage. The group was camped out near the front gate and Zuko made his way back to the gate mechanism.

A loud voice boomed before he made it.

"STOP!" Kuron shouted.

/New Scene

A cease fire had been called and Kuron stood before all of his troops.

"It has been a while," Kuron said, "Zuko". He hesitated to say his name.

"Didn't think you'd see me so soon Kuron?" Zuko speech unimpeded, "Not that it mattered. I knew exactly where you were."

"Unfortunately for you, this is where your journey ends. You're not making it through that gate" Kuorn said.

"Who is to say what I can and cannot do?" Zuko declared, he walked forward and his hand flicked to his belt, unpinned and threw one of his explosives. He threw it towards the door leading to the mechanics room. Zuko was a better throw than he thought and he was able to get the explosive in between the grate in the door.

Kuron and many of his men had prepared for combat again, they'd raised their hands to respond to the threat, but were surprised when he didn't throw the grenade in their direction. Kuron still stayed on edge as the rest of his forced laughed at him.

Shortly after an explosion set off in the room, the sound of wood breaking was the main sound. Zuko Still stood still with confidence. However this time, Kuron was moving slowly towards him.

"I guess your idea has failed prince." Kuron chuckled, "I don't think that you know what's in that room do you? Like most of your proposed ideas."

Some of his forces were now looking at Zuko in disbelief. Some even fretting so much they let their guard down entirely. Zuko smirked as a second explosion went off. This time everybody but him crouched for cover as the hideous sound of the entire gate winch breaking apart. The metal crashing against the wall and the chains flailing as they passed through their guides.

Zuko stood tall as the gate behind was pulled apart from the outside as many of the soldiers outside forced, staring down Kuron, looking as shocked as everybody else in the courtyard. The gate opened enough to allow people to pass through and his reinforcements came pouring in. In pairs they took a perimeter around the escapees with Yao and Jian standing to the right of Zuko.

The courtyard again erupted into chaos as Zuko's forces clashed with Kuron, this time Zuko's forces were easily able to keep par. The fresh reinforcements pushed the resistance soldiers back, Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw the prisoners being funnelled through the narrow gateway to their freedom.

Zuko quickly turned back to deflect a fire blast.

The crossfire continued, when Jian was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around and sent fire in both directions, arcing around to hit the walls on either side of the door. Yao took a low stance and stood tall, bringing the inferno to the sky.

The two finished creating the wall of fire, Zuko pitched his energy to the barrier and the three held onto it. Jian released his grip first and scuttled behind the two remaining, he tapped Yao on the shoulder, who waited a short while before releasing and moving back. As Yao relieved his energy, the flame turn a more pure orange colour and soon Zuko was patted on the shoulder.

As Yao and Ruon retreated as Zuko brought his hands close, as he was holding an imaginary ball. The fire around him arced around like a wave and with a strong breath he expelled the wall of fire in a large shockwave.

Not having time for his body to respite, Zuko ran weakly for the exit. He ran through the gate towards his freedom, though he couldn't see Yao and Jian ahead of him. Soon after, the two rode past him on ostrich-horses, and Zuko was able to leap onto the rear of Yao's saddle. With everybody finally secure the three rode into the woods.

/New Scene

Once the three were a decent way away from the fortress, Yao and Jian slowed their Ostrich-Horses to a hastened walk. They caught up with the caravan that was transporting most of the prisoners shortly before they reached base camp again.

Zuko looked upon the camp, smaller than before he left with a few forces on patrol. The whole group of assailants exited the caravan and was sorted immediately by Chan, being located to temporary bedding, Zuko jumped off the animal and walked towards Chit Sang, before noticing Jin walking slowly over to Chan. He stopped pursuing Chit Sang and made his way over to the two.

"Umm, Hello ma'am" Chan was a little surprised with Jin's sudden appearance.

"Hi…" she said softly, trying here best to have eye contact.

Chan was a little confused with her request, "Do you need a bed?" he said rather slowly.

"Do you have one that's not so… open?" She asked, where Chan began looking around the camp.

Zuko made it close enough that the two could hear him, "She can sleep in my tent for as long as she needs." He proclaimed.

"Hello, you." She said begrudgingly. Her attention immediately turning back to Chan.

"My lord, if you're willing, that can be arranged. Where will you sleep though? Do you wish me to clear you a bed under a tent?" Chan asked.

"No need," Zuko said, he took off the swords on his back, "If there are any free bed rolls, I'll take that, or just a comfortable place on the ground will do."

"Of course sir." Chan bowed, and Jin looked back at Zuko.

He had released the belt as well, fully expended of explosives and began walking towards his tent, "Follow me Jin." He said.

She stayed put, not moving her feet with him. Zuko looked over his shoulder and noticed she wasn't following, he turned around fully and faced her.

"No." Jin said, her mind holding the words that she wanted to say, "I don't know who you are," Jin walked forward angrily, "and I don't care really. There is so much that I've been through and I have absolutely no reason to believe anything you say." Jin had made it to Zuko, and was now pushing her index finger against his chest, her voice getting louder. "You are a fraud, a liar and most dastardly, a heart-breaker. I never want to see you again and to be honest, I wish I never met you!"

Many eyes around the camp looked at the two and the prisoner officer had quickly gotten out of his bedroll and ran to the two.

"Sorry my Lord for this. I feel like I've egged on this behaviour out of her." As he bowed Jin looked at him with disgust, the officer was going to continue talking, before Zuko cut him off.

"It's alright, stand down." Zuko held his hand out for him to stand back.

He stood straight again and looked at Jin, "Do you wish to use my bedroll ma'am?"

She sighed and looked at him, "Fine."

"Very well," Zuko said with little hints of optimism, "I am going to retire for the night, soldier."

Zuko walked off as the officer guided Jin to where she would be sleeping.

.  
.

.

Zuko pushed back the flaps to his tent, his small bag sitting next to his bedroll. On the other side of his makeshift pillow was the two portraits of his family. He lightly dropped the swords and belt at the foot of the bed and collapsed into the comfortable mattress. He rolled himself over and faced the roof. He turned his head to the portraits, smiling at them before falling into the black of sleep.


	13. I'm Just your Problem

AUTHORS NOTES: While I was reviewing this chapter for publishing, it occurred to me that this was really the place where my first idea for the story was implemented, and I am really happy for it. I started this project on the sole fact that I couldn't find enough Jinko fanart to satiate a hole one day. My mind immediately conjured up a bare bones story, contained to maybe a paragraph. I'd like to thank anyone who ends up reading this for taking time out of your lives to read my story, it makes me really happy and even though I might not ever commit myself to a project like this again, I am glad that it is happening.

 _It's a nice night for a walk. Why don't you come and join me? Or you can stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy._

The sun on the crest of rise, Jin awoke with a slow ease of her eyelids and sat up slowly. She looked around like a singing groundhog, before getting out of her bedroll. She creeped around the campsite avoid the sleepy guards and approached one of the Ostrich-Horses. Petting it to calm it down, she prepared herself to jump on.

"Going somewhere?" Zuko said from behind Jin, just as she jumped. Her sudden shock causing her to fall over and off the Ostrich-Horse. Zuko walked over to her and took the reins of the animal, still in his body suit from the night before.

"No," Jin said.

"Creeping around and trying to steal an Ostrich-Horse says otherwise." Zuko held out his hand, but she slapped it away.

"Fine. I am leaving to go find my path in this world. You happy now?" Jin angrily pulled herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"As much as I'll ever be." Zuko said with a slightly downturned expression. He walked the animal to a place where he could tie its reins, and walked back to Jin, "Could you at least hold off on the self-discovery till we get back to Yu Dao, then you can go anywhere you want."

Jin looked at him with angry inquisition, "Weren't you at that rally. I would be attacked in the streets. Why would I go back to that…" Jin stopped her sentence partway, took a breath and looked Zuko in the eye. "I am going back to Ba Sing Se and I," She pushed him lightly in the shoulder, "better not see you there."

She walked back away from the Ostrich-Horses and back to the main campsite. Zuko watched her as she walked off, "Breakfast in an hour and wheels up straight after." Zuko called out after her.

"Good!" She shouted back at him, not even turning back to Zuko.

/New Scene

Zuko waited on a small rock and watched the campsite, mostly Jin though. She had been laying down on her bedroll, awake for half an hour now. Many of the Soldiers were finally getting up and started with the clean-up and preparations. Chan and Chit Sang walked up to him with a grim look on their faces.

"My Lord?" Chan asked solemnly.

Zuko took a second but his attention eventually turned to them, "What is it?" he asked, not quite fully aware of the situation.

"We have something that you need to hear. Walk with us if you will." Chan said.

Interested, Zuko took a short glance at Jin, before removing himself from the chair, "Lead on." He said.

As the group walked, Chan debriefed Zuko, "This is about Ruon sir. Let me explain." Chan said, stopping Zuko from asking the few questions that appeared in his mind, "You told us to watch over Ruon, case he did anything stupid."

"He did just that" Chit Sang said, his anger apparent.

Zuko looked down, "What did he do?" he said with a disappointed tone. They arrived at a small tent with two men on either side of the door.

"He betrayed us." Chan through open the flaps and there Ruon knelt in chains. His hands and feet chained behind him and pinned to the ground. Ruon looked up at the trio with a smirk before making eye contact with Zuko. Zuko looked down on with bitterness.

"Do you remember those explosives My Lord?" Chan said, Zuko nodded at the question, staring at Ruon dead in the eyes.

"Ruon was setting up fireworks and other visible explosives around the campsite. He was going to give them the position of our base of operation." Chit Sang interjected, "He was going to rat us out and force us to fight head on."

"In your words, we keep eyes on him. We apprehended him as soon as he attempted to launch his plans." Chan explained, "We had him apprehended just before our departure, putting us off schedule. We were lucky enough to just be in position to see your signal, Fire-Lord."

"There is no way you got out of there with anything to show for it." Roun's voice was creaking as he spoke, "You coward fleeing for your freedom while your people rot."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at Ruon, still slightly delusional. "Fire Lord Zuko retrieved all of his faithful soldiers, as well as a civilian. The plan went off flawlessly Ruon." Chan said with a mixture of gloating and severity. "Your attempts to stop it did nothing."

Chan said this and Ruon went to a depression. Head dropping and relaxing his shoulders. A moment of silence came over the tent, Chan and Chit Sang glanced at Zuko, who was still focusing intensely on Ruon.

A quick outburst as Ruon yelled at the top of his lungs and his body tensed and moved in Zuko's direction, fire began erupting from his mouth. The two advisors jumped with surprise, they looked to see their lord but he had gone.

Zuko was already close to Ruon. Ruon saw how close he got so quickly and directed his breath over to Zuko. He held out his right hand against the flame and pushed down, slowly getting closer to Ruons face.

Ruon getting weaker with exertion, stopped and Zuko's hand immediately held his head. Zuko flipped over him and forced him to the ground, face first. Ruon resisted but he held a strong grip, the two guards for outside entered the tent and stood next to the advisors.

"I have every right to see you executed for your treason!" Zuko yelled at the man, many of the torches around him were now glowing hot orange, "However," He exhaled and the light around him simmered down, "I am not my father, I believe people can change. Perhaps your time in a prison cell might help you to let go of your resentment."

Zuko released his body weight off Ruon and walked towards the exit, Ruon cackled to himself, "Heh. That's the problem. Do it, kill me. Become the leader that this nation deserves…." He continued to scream similar phrases.

"Gag him and get him ready for transport. We are now working on borrowed time," Zuko said to the four men standing at the door as Zuko walked out of the tent.

"KILL ME!" the insane yelling erupted from the tent. Many eyes were now focused on Zuko, and he gave a stare back at them. They stood there awaiting a response.

"Double time everybody. Let's go!" Zuko ordered and the camp once again erupted into movement, everybody snapping back to work after their gander. He looked around the site, only when he looked to his far left that he noticed her. Jin still stood there, she stared at him with a mixture of horror and surprise. He tried to take a step towards her, his feet facing in her direction. She was also backing away now, slowly as well as her expression changed, to a much more judgemental glare.

Zuko stopped trying, he faced away with a sigh.

Breathe In. Breathe Out.

He walked away from the tent with a stride, moving towards back to his own tent.

/New Scene

Zuko was finally changed back into his Fire Nation outfit, swords on his back and leading an Ostrich-Horse. The campsite was packed down and all that remained was the trodden dirt. Unfortunately, many of the reinforcements were walking, with the still weak rescued prisoner's two to one steed. Zuko however got his own Ostrich-Horse, no-one dared to join him, especially Jin, who rode with the rescued Officer.

Zuko mounted his steed, looking at the convoy of people he rode up to the front with Chit Sang. Everybody eagerly awaited the order to move out and Zuko came side by side with Chit Sang.

"Can we leave now Chit Sang?" Zuko said.

"You don't like the fresh air my Lord? Or is it the critters?" Chit Sang said with a smile. Zuko was most definitely unamused.

"Neither." Zuko bluntly retorted, "It's the threat of retaliation by the…" Chit Sang cut him off.

"Yeah I know. I am just pulling your chain my Lord." Chit Sang said back, a slight smile protruding his lips, "Don't worry. We will be leaving shortly, Jian and Yao are finalizing the back of the pack. What you should be worried about is a stop-over. We only travelled this trek in a day because we had enough steeds. However, a couple of issues," Chit Sang mentioned to a carriage, guarded on all sides, "Have left us with too many people to carry on Horse-back. So we will probably have to stop for nightfall before we get home, that is when we will be vulnerable."

"Thank you for those encouraging words, but yes, we will be vulnerable. Let's just cover as much ground as we can today as soon as possible." Zuko said cynically said.

The sound of a man-made bird chirp sounded across the convoy and Chit Sang smiled, "Well my Lord, let's roll." Chit Sang held up his arm for a moment before motioning it forward. Chit Sang's Ostrich-Horse began moving and Zuko and the convoy followed suit.

/New Scene

The trek was tiring for the group, because of the small amount of people forced to walk on foot, progress was painfully slow. It was late afternoon and the sun was on the horizon. Many of the people were tired and sore from either walking or the bumps of the Ostrich-Horse. Zuko however held his determination and showed no signs of fatigue and held his position next to Chit Sang.

However in his expression there was something missing, his thoughts. Again he was daydreaming, thinking of other matters and his gaze less eyes stared of into the distance. Chit Sang keep looking around as they reached a small clearing, this time surrounded by a small rock-face, light trees and heavy shrubbery. He held up his arm with his hand in a fist and slowed down his Ostrich-Horse to a stop. This change snapped Zuko back to reality and turned his steed around before it overshot too far.

"Why are we stopping advisor? We still have light to travel under." Zuko said in a quizzical and annoyed toned.

"We've passed here before. This is the last safe place to camp between here and Yu Dao. The rest the travel to Yu Dao is in Valley passes with little cover. They are open and dangerous to camp in, here we have some sort of advantage, with high ground and hiding amongst the trees." Chit Sang spoke with confidence and authority, Zuko sat relaxed on his Ostrich-Horse and looked at him for a moment.

"No matter what I order, you are not going to agree, are you?"Zuko asked, looking Chit Sang dead in the eye. Chit Sang lifted himself over and off his steed before answering.

"Not a chance." Chit Sang responded with a smile.

Zuko got off his steed as well and the two walked over to the rock-face, the Campsite was up and running before last light and those who were not on patrol were laying in their bedrolls, resting. Zuko sat alone at a small campfire and brewed tea as he watched over the campsite. He watched the group sleep as his kettle simmered away, more specifically Jin, laying on her side, facing away from Zuko.

He looked at her with concern and sighed before returning his focus to the teapot.

/New Scene

Twilight approached and the sounds of footsteps surrounded the forest. The light dwindling a voice was heard.

"Over here!" a loud voice pierced the woods and sounds of metal moving echoed through the trees.

A young soldier in Fire Nation armour stood looking into space, a group of people came from behind him and an unknown hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Good work soldier," Kuron said proudly to the young man, "This is most certainly their campsite." The two overlooked a small clearing, the dirt on the ground disturbed heavily, where there was grass it was flattened and the charred remains of a fireplace were still noticeable when more soldiers came running to join them.

"Nobody do anything stupid." He ordered the group, turning around he pointed at a man in more ornate armour, "You, captain, go fetch a tracker and bring back some camping gear, we must stay the night." The captain bowed and took most of the men, leaving the young soldier who found the site standing there watching Kuron walk out into the site. He took a step forward and Kuron immediately threw his palm out at him.

"Stop! What did I tell you about doing something stupid?" Kuron said, still looking down and palm out.

He walked towards the Campfire, the obvious sign of their presence, he moved around it and took a deep breath through his nose, "Jasmine tea." He said before spinning around trying to find its source, he circled the fire a moment and knelt down. He reached out and moved the dirt under his hand, revealing fine particles of Jasmine leaves, "So the Tea Lord was here," he muttered to himself.

Walking away from the fireplace, he searched around some of the flat patches of ground. "They had many tents, just people or supplies as well?" Kuron talked to himself. He walked around the perimeter of the flat patches, finding a patch with a small hole in the ground.

"A tent pole? No, it's in the centre." Kuron said as he knelt down, inspecting the protrusion, "No, on depth and width, it's a stake. This might be where they held Ruon. The lack of blood or," Kuron smelt the air again, "the scent of burnt flesh, means that they have him in custody. He has in a secure place to transport him back without problems, most likely that damned carriage they used to get the other wretched prisoners out in. Unless they predicted this, some are walking and slowing then down." Kuron got off the ground and searched around some more.

"Sir, what are you talking about," The young soldier asked him, onlooking with anxiety. Kuron ignored him, still tracing around the site searching for anything else amongst the dirt. Kuron noticed carriage tracks leading off into the wilderness, he followed them with his eyes as his body stood still.

"Make yourself useful private and rekindle that fire, and try not to step on anything too important." Kuron ordered, his voice lacking attention but still retaining authority.

/New Scene

Many sat around the fire, mostly soldiers coming off shifts in guarding. The night gave them a small sliver of a moon and anywhere outside the glowing flames seemed to fade into oblivion. Zuko, covered by a small blanket sat with the soldiers, no longer brewing tea, he waited with them till their shift change.

One soldier came towards the fire and tapped a soldier on the shoulder, he got up and moved towards the outlook. One at a time they switched over until Zuko once again sat at the fire alone as the returning soldiers went to sleep. Sitting up, Zuko started to relieve himself from the position before the rescued officer joined him at the fire.

"Good evening Sir." His appearance obligating Zuko to sit back down, "I would like to speak you for a moment please."

"I wasn't doing anything anyway, be seated." Zuko said with effort and pessimism. The officer seated himself near Zuko, but not too close. Just over an arm's length between them, so that they weren't fully side by side.

"Sir forgive me for prying but what exactly is your relationship between you and Jin?" He asked with trepidation.

Zuko did not turn his head, yet their eyes still met coldly. "I think that your prying too much there officer." Zuko's voice came across incredibly menacing.

"Forgive me Fire Lord Zuko, I was in the wrong." The officer bowed down in front of Zuko, awaiting his response.

"Get up." Zuko said irritated, "It is not that you are in the wrong. I do not want to talk about it that is all." Upon his order, the official sat up and looked awkwardly into the fire, its flickering soft and tame.

The sat in silence for a moment before the officer spoke again, "So you do two do have a history, you aren't denying that?"

"What did I say soldier? Drop it." Zuko was much more demanding this time around looked him dead in the eye, his golden iris piercing deep into the soldier. He slowly turned his head back to the fire and inhaled deeply. The officer pouted slightly in disappointment and discomfort.

"Soo…" the officer made an effort for conversation, "Thanks for saving us. We probably would have died in there if it wasn't for everybody."

"You're welcome," Zuko blandly said, "but we are not safe yet soldier. Save you celebration and gratitude for when we get back to Yu Dao. In the meantime, I suggest you get some sleep. There will be no dawdling tomorrow morning, we leave at dawn and no later."

The soldier nodded and removed himself, "You need to sleep too sir. You can't do everything yourself." He said before returning to his bedroll.

"What do you think I was going to do before you came over here?" Zuko whispered to himself.

/New Scene

Zuko awoke to the early light. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he sat up and breathed in the crisp morning air. He pushed himself out of the bedroll and walked in the dim light to the fire place, coals still glowing slightly, sitting around it was Chan, eyes closed and covering himself with a blanket. The Fire Lord sat next to the resting general.

"Wake up Chan, it's time to go." Zuko said. Chan slowly opened his eyes and yawned, he only slowly moved to cover his mouth, and by the time the yawn finished was his hand at his mouth.

"Good morning sir," A dreary and obviously tired advisor said. Chan pulled the blanket further over his shoulders and holding it tight, releasing his right hand, he pulled a few blocks of wood from his right and placed them on the fire place. Using a spark from his fingertips, the fire was reborn and strong.

"Don't prepare that too much, we leave shortly." Zuko said, "We only have a small amount of time till we need to be out of here."

"Yes sir, I am fully aware of the danger we are in," Chan said seriously, however fighting a yawn, "We will be out of here by dawn. Now if you excuse me, I have some soldiers to wake." He got out of his seat and stretched out his lower back.

Zuko nodded at the Advisor before returning his gaze to the fire, staring deep into its blaze.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Zuko sat tall and controlled the fire, moving it in sync with his breath. The morning sun he felt, just over the horizon, its energy slowly seeping into his own. He felt its heat, he felt its power and the great strength inside himself.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The power flowing through his body moved and manipulated the fire around him. Until he felt a small signature. Zuko opened his right eye and saw the officer standing over him again.

"Can I help you?" Zuko asked with a condescending tone, reminded of last night's inquiry.

"Well, um, maybe?" He nervously replied, Zuko's face only grew more irritated, "I will not ask about the past you share with her. However, you two aren't the same around each other."

"Say it now or leave soldier. Though I would prefer you to drop the subject." Zuko said, obviously rustled by the topic of Jin.

"What will you do when this is over? Can you live with this resentment between each other?" He said, holding his confidence against what is one of the most powerful men in the world.

"I will go back home and continue running my nation, as I should. People will not like me, I can live with that. Should it worry me that one particular person on the other side of the world holds a grudge against me." Zuko replied without hesitation, watching his reaction to his statement, the soldier looked at him with less and less contentment, "You care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, kinda, not like that though. I have commitments already but you two need to sort your problems if you want not to be plagued with it for the rest of your life." The officer pleaded, "Believe me. When this issue is put to rest, you will feel a weight off your shoulders."

Zuko looked at the soldier for a moment, "There is nothing we need to sort out. It is better off that she never sees me again."

"I beg to differ my Lord. You two seem quite troubled by this…" The officer had just started talking when Zuko abruptly stopped him.

"I appreciate your concern but this is not your place soldier." Zuko was stern in his response, "So, if you would, I am sure you are needed to help around the campsite if we are to leave by dawn."

"O-of course my Lord." He said as if he was crushed. He left the fireplace and walked around to some of the newly woken soldiers.

/New Scene

The convoy was once again moving, by late morning they had left the forest and travelling along the mountain pass. Traversing the winding paths, a few Ostrich-Horses led the way, headed by Chit Sang, next followed the walking soldiers and then the carriages. At the back sat most of the riding party, including Chan with Zuko riding on the valley side, side by side and Jin and the officer, sharing a mount on the opposite side of the path.

They moved slowly through the path, Zuko eyes wandered around the countryside, between looking at the valley below and the path in front of his stead's feet as he tried not to look at the rest of the convoy. Jin did the same, mostly looking up at the rocky mountainside on her right. They all travelled in silence with only the sound of hoofs and the creaking of the carriage to follow them. Soldiers yawned and sipped their water sacks as the unrelenting sun beamed down on them all.

Though in the distance Zuko heard a faint thundering sound. He looked to the path behind him but saw nothing out of the ordinary, but the thundering was getting louder. It was getting too much and too close.

"Chan?" Zuko anxiously asked, looking for the source.

"I don't know sir, but I would be ready for anything." Chan replied even more anxiously, the two pulled themselves off their ostrich horses and walked alongside their animals, waiting for the worst.

"Up there!" Jin yelled and pointed up the rock face, on a small ridge was a small battalion of troops, riding Komodo-Rhinos and Ostrich-Horses. At a distance from the path, they jumped from the ridge and slid down the side of the mountain.

Zuko and many of the Firebenders in the convoy began retaliating with fireballs, another skirmish broke out as a few of Kurons men landed in front of the caravans, Zuko relieved his steed and ran towards the front, before a loud thud as three soldiers landed on the caravan near him. Seeing their immediate intent, Zuko sent a few weak fireballs at the three before climbing to the top of the carriage himself.

Zuko wasted no time in formalities. Three enemies and a small space, Zuko used this to his advantage. Two punches to mid were blocked by the soldier, but Zuko put a low kick, knocking the guard off balance for a moment. Zuko was forced to block after another one threw a high punch with intent to firebend. He grabbed the opponents arm and threw him into the recovering soldier, tumbling them off the carriage. The third and last opponent whimpered before him, Zuko took two steps towards the man and he jumped off the carriage and ran off. Zuko spun a high kick of his left foot and a second with its momentum with his right, sending two fast fireball converging on the fleeing soldier. Striking both at the same time, he hit the ground with a thud struggling to get up before one of Zuko's men pinned him to the ground.

"That's not a very honourable thing you did there Zuko!" Kuron's voice shouted from above, Zuko looked up at him and he stood tall and proud over the conflict, by his side was Shojo.

"What are you doing Kuron, are you here for the tie breaker? Or do we just have to capture you like Ruon here?" Zuko asked as he went into his stance.

Kuron grumbled underneath his breath before yelling, "Oh, we intend to rip him from your grasp, just as you did with my prisoners!" Quieting down he spoke to Shojo, "Stay till I give the order, support me from up here in the meantime." Shojo nodded and took a wide stance, preparing to rain down upon the convoy below, as Kuron slid down the side of the mountain.

Zuko shot a few, weak fire blasts as Kuron descended. Blocking them all but at a small cost to Kuron's composure. Landing on the rocky ground Zuko leapt from the carriage with two fire shots, both of which Kuron evaded. Kuron threw the first punch with a high jab, Zuko turned sideways to evade and pushed the fist out of his face. Kuron reacted, side stepping and trying to punch Zuko's ribs. Zuko jumped and parring the blow with a flaming kick. Kuron on one knee, staggered from the hit, gripping at his right hand looked up as Zuko lifted his left foot high for a hammer kick, however a flash of light caught his attention and he rotated his grounded foot and swapped his footing, in the process deflecting a fire blast from Shojo then returning to a traditional stance with both feet on the ground, reacting with fire blast back at him.

Kuron saw an advantage and swiped his hand, sending a wave of fire across the ground and Zuko was forced to jump, Kuron ran forward and jabbed two fire balls at Zuko, deflecting them with the flick of the wrist. Fighting back, Zuko held a short fire stream at Kuron before releasing and launching two successive fire balls at him, after blocking the stream, Kuron was not prepared for the fireballs and struggled to block them, before falling to the ground on his back. Zuko advanced and launched a blast at Shojo, he was just about to be in striking range of Kuron when Shojo returned fire and launched a shot from the sole of his foot. Jumping up, Kuron sent a quick, kneeling fire shot as he got up and the two exchanged a few punches, not hitting one another.

Just as Zuko was beginning to win the fight, Shojo sent out another Strong Fire Blast from the ridge, and Zuko was too occupied to notice. It drew closer but another fire blast intercepted it, the freed scout officer used his own fire to block. He joined Zuko's side and overpowered Kuron with a conjoined fire stream, knocking him against the rock face and sliding down to the ground.

"Kuron!" Shojo shouted from above and angrily threw three more fireblasts down the ridge with spinning kicks. Zuko let the officer approach Kuron as he blocked all three attacks. He controlled the residual flame around him, and brought together a large fireball.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Breathe In!

He let loose the massive ball of fire, which had phased much brighter and whiter than any of his other fire. The blast hit the side of the mountain with a large explosion and as the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Shojo. A few allies rushed past Zuko, as they aided with the battle at the front, Kurons men outnumbered by the opposing force, many were captured and defeated while the rest attempted to flee.

Kuron came to consciousness as he was hogtied by the officer, he struggled however like a koi fish out of water, squirming without moving anywhere. Being picked up by the officer and slung over his shoulder, Kuron was carried towards the carriage. Getting back up off the ground, Shojo looked over the ridge to see his leader being carried away.

"Kuron!" Shojo shouted, getting everybody's attention.

"Flee Shojo," Kuron Yelled, his voice rustic from the fight, "Finish your fathers work!"

Upon hearing this many of Zuko's soldiers and towards the cliff in attempt to climb, as Shojo disappeared behind the rocks. Zuko held out his arm and stopped his men.

"Don't," He ordered, "What we need to do is get back to Yu Dao before anymore show up, we can't take any more risks. Let's clean up this mess and get back to Yu Dao."

/New Scene

By the afternoon the group returned back to the main road in Yu Dao. Zuko leading the group, he tied up his hair for the occasion, beside him was Chit Sang and tied to his Ostrich Horse were all of the captured soldiers, hands tied tightly and feet loosely. Behind them were Zuko Soldiers and the carriages with lastly the Ostrich-Horses in the back.

Many people lined the streets as the convoy travelled through, staring with curiosity. Zuko held his head high as Jin cowered behind the officer in front of her. The group made their way into the courtyard at the back of the town hall again, many citizens blocking the way out by crowding around, with Yu Dao guards making forcing their way through in attempt to control the people.

As the crew unpacked, one of the crowd shouted past the guards, "Hey!" he yelled and pointed at Jin, "Arrest that woman! She is a traitor and a spy!" The crowd beginning to rile, the officer stepped in-front of her.

"It is not your place citizen." He projected, "She has been wrongfully accused and is to be released."

"Says who," another voice came from the crowd, "For all we know, you all could be traitors and should all be executed."

"Says me," Zuko came to Jin and the officer's side. "Fire Lord Zuko. His claims are true, and this citizen was wrongfully accused. Though anyone who has conspired, talked or even ate dinner with Kuron will be incarcerated. Is that clear!"

The crowd murmured and slowly dispersed. Zuko turned back and walked away towards the town hall. Jin turned and tried to talk, but clenched her fists and turned back angrily. The officer watched on the two with disappointment and sadness.

/New Scene

Chan and a Yu Dao minister shook hands, Zuko stood with his arms crossed next to Chit Sang. The minister acknowledged the two with a nod before walking out of the room. Only once the door closed that anyone made a sound.

"Ruon, Kuron and any other prisoners are now our business," Chan said, "From now we can transport them to the Fire Nation and start the due process."

"Alright then," Chit Sang said enthusiastically, "Nothing less than an ocean away now. Don't want to skimp on class now gentlemen. Only the finest battle ship we can get."

"Very well." Zuko said, "That's something that I can part with. Make sure you don't lose them alright, I want every one of them will be processed, understand?"

"Yes sir." The two said almost synchronously. Since Zuko wasn't leaving the three looked at each other with slight discomfort, expecting something else to be said.

"So when is the next secure ship back to the Fire Nation? I am overdue to return." Zuko asked the two men. They stood for a moment and thought before a voice at the door was heard.

"Don't leave just yet my Lord," in walked the Scout officer and jin right behind him, "You still need to give Jin a place to go."

"Why is it my authority to decide? She can do whatever she wants." Zuko said without looking at Jin.

"Yeah," Jin agreed, "All I want to do is go to Ba Sing Se. Just give me and Ostrich-Horse and I'll be on my way."

"Now hold on then." The officer said, "If you are going back to Ba Sing Se, you will still need assistance. An Ostrich-Horse won't be enough especially with your," struggling for a word, "notoriety. That won't disappear too quickly."

"Fine then. General Chan, are you able to spare a man to aid me?" Jin reluctantly asking.

"Sorry young lady, but we need everyone here to regain control of the situation. Sorry." Chan said with guilt.

"Well then," Jin turned around and smiled to the officer, "Will you come with me, I trust you." He chuckled briefly, and in that time Jin's smile faded.

"I am sorry, but I have other commitments first." He said with amusement, "my fiancé for one would be terribly relieved to see me again and I too would like to spend a bit more time with her here." Jin's face went from bad to worse, averting eye contact completely. "However," the officer continued, "I think I know someone who will be able to help you."

Jin didn't respond, and the other men in the room looked at him with puzzled looks.

"I am sure Fire Lord Zuko will be able to accompany you."

"What!" Both Jin and Zuko exclaimed.

"Why can't Zuko go, from Yu Dao to the Capital it's just over a week's journey? From there, Fire Lord Zuko can catch one of the many ships going out of Ba Sing Se and be on his way home. Jin returns home and at no strain to anyone." Chit Sang said, winking at Chan and the officer.

"Chit Sang. Do not be on his side." Zuko said coldly without turning his head

"Why would you even suggest such a thing?" Jin said to the officer, "I don't want to go with him."

"We will do plenty of things we don't like in our lifetime, just get it over with and move on." The officer said.

"Do I have any other option? Anything?" Jin asked desperately.

"I am afraid not," Chan said, holding his chin, "but I think our Fire Lord is the best guide you're going to get."

"Not you too Chan. Stop this immediately." Zuko ordered.

"Then it is settled, Zuko will escort Jin to Ba Sing Se. I'll get everything ready." The officer said before rushing off out the door.

"No, it isn't," Jin yelled out after him, "Get back here!" She screamed before running out after him.

Leaving Zuko with the other two advisors, Zuko slowly turned to face them and looked them dead in the eye.

"If you two were doing any less of a Job, I probably would have relieved you of your position." Zuko threatened as the two advisors looked at each other with glee.


	14. What I've Done

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey everyone. Sorry for missing Last week, and yesterday especially. I just moved back to Uni so last Friday was pretty crazy, and at 10pm, seeing this 10,000 monster was quite intimidating to edit. So I saved for a week later, and edited it yesterday when I had the time. Then decided not to work for me, so even more delays. So finally, I have the update, and as I said before, it's quite long. So sorry, and I hope you enjoy chapter 14, What I've Done.

 _I am just a guy… with a boomerang… I didn't ask for all this flying… and magic._

"You don't quite understand what you two have started, do you?" Zuko said to the two them.

"I think we understand the situation quite well my lord," Chit Sang replied, "The two of you have history that you haven't quite sorted between you two. Upon saving her life she's conflicted between loving and hating you, and so she doesn't want anything to do with you. I think our friend here has seen this and made it his mission to repair the bond you two used to have. Even if it means at least having a clean cut between you both."

Zuko looked at Chit Sang like he was crazy, "No. What would be best is if we never saw each other again. You saw how she was, she is very adamant about not seeing me ever again. I don't blame her either, so, drop the act here and let's move on with this. I need to go home, if not for my nation, then for my half-sister. I have already stayed longer than what I said I would." Zuko reasoned with the two, they looked at each other, slightly less thrilled than before.

"We can handle the situation here, no worries. From the assault and capture on their main strongholds outside of the Fire-Nation should send them a very strong message," Chan placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Those who aren't as inspired will run back to their families. A big crutch will be lost and it will take a lot for them to regain the numbers."

"And the more devoted of them will rise up and launch an all-out civil war," Zuko brushed off Chan's hand, "I need to return to my people. They need a leader to guide even the most lost."

"A guide is useless if he too is lost." Chan pleaded, "You need to be at your best, and right now, you are most certainly not your best Fire Lord."

"Your mother said she sent you here to have a change of pace." Chit Sang said, "But since you've been here, it's been nothing but your head to the grindstone. You need your promised vacation, so at least let it be a leisurely trip to Ba Sing Se. Meet your uncle, see the sights and at the same time you'll help a girl in need."

"I don't need to 'see the sights' Chit Sang." Zuko clearly stated, "I need to go home, and Jin can do whatever she wants. It's better for the both of us that she never sees me again. Tomorrow, I get the next ship going back to the Fire Nation, no questions about it. Good night."

Zuko looked the two advisors in the eye before turning around and walking out the door. A thud as the door closed left Chan and Chit Sang left in the room together. They looked at each other before walking to the map table and looking over it. Chit Sang's eyes lit from realization and he walked to the door.

Peeking his head outside, he called for the Fire nation guard down the hall.

"Soldier, I need you to fetch the superior officer of the scout team we just busted out. Make sure he is alone and guard the door when you return."

/New Scene

Morning rose and Zuko was briskly walking his way to though the districts, passing through the restaurant, a residential, past his old apartment building without a passing mention. He came to the cities gates and with many other dock workers waited for a carriage for passage to the marine access to the city. Waiting in the Earth Kingdom robes, he tried to avoid all the attention he could.

Coming to sight, was a fleet of carriages arrived and many scrambled to the line. One by one workers were allowed into the carriages by a foreman. Zuko came closer and closer to the front and he prepared his fare from his bag. Zuko came to face the foreman and prepared to hand over the money, when he held out his hand.

"Sorry Sir, I am not allowed to let you pass to the docks." The foreman said.

"I beg your pardon, I am a paying customer." Zuko angrily said to him, "Why are you not letting my pass?"

"Sorry but I have orders from higher up, you got a problem," The foreman gestured to a man out of Zuko's vision, "You'll have to speak to him. Now if you'll excuse us, you're holding up the days' work."

Zuko furiously walked out of the way and let the process begin again, waiting just off to the side he watched the foreman and thought of a way to pass.

"Do you have a question for me Sir," a familiar voice said, Zuko turned around to see the rescued officer on an Ostrich horse, "Then you'll have to come with me."

Zuko's eyes narrowed on his, "What are you doing here. I thought I made it very clear that I am leaving for the Fire Nation today."

"You did." He retorted, "There is still something that your advisors need to tell you though."

"That is a poor excuse and you know it soldier. My advisors could have easily sent a messenger hawk instead." Zuko watched his eyes and movements.

"Well I am sorry for that, but I have my orders." He patted the backside of his Ostrich-Horse, "And they require me to take you back to the town hall."

Zuko sighed, "You all are just taking orders, but no-one ever listens to mine." Before he gloomily pulled himself onto the passenger part of the saddle. The officer whipping the reins and the steed cantered back into the city walls.

/New Scene

The morning growing old the two arrived at the 'Blazing Tongue'. The shop was closed at this hour however when the officer knocked on the door, it was answered and they were invited inside. Walking inside there were employees moving about, moving and setting tables ready for their day of work, one table, in the centre of the restaurant was already a round table fully set and lit. Five Chairs around the table worried Zuko as the officer pulled out one of them and sat down.

"Please have a seat my Lord," The officer gestured widly to all of the other seats around the table, "It doesn't matter where you sit. We're early so might want to get comfortable."

Zuko moved slowly to the table and sat on a chair directly opposing the officer. They sat in silence as they waited, Zuko actively avoiding eye contact as the other man watched the Fire Lords every action. They heard the front door open and a few chattering voices was heard from behind the rice paper wall. Revealing themselves from behind the wall Chan and Chit Sang emerged and walked to the table. They did not speak until they were seated, seating themselves of either side of the officer, leaving the last seat between Zuko and Chit Sang.

"Glad to see you're still in the city my lord." Chit Sang said oddly, "and we are honoured that you could join us for a meal."

"Cut it Chit Sang." Zuko's blunt tone cut straight through the atmosphere, "It's obvious that you ordered for me not to leave the city. Any longer and this could be counted as unlawful imprisonment."

Chit Sang motioned his hands at Zuko in dismissal, still annoyed yet he quietened down.

"Calm down. We just want you to think a bit before leaving Yu Dao. There is a lot still yet to be done." Chit Sang softly said.

"Right, of course," Zuko's cynicism clear, "You plan to get me to take Jin to Ba Sing Se. I though you realized that she doesn't want me to accompany her, I thought that she did a very good job at conveying that message."

"Yes we do understand that. Though there is no better way to help you two deal with your personal issues." Chit Sang headed the conversation.

"With our forces so thin, it couldn't hurt for you to be away for a little bit longer." Chan added.

"And it's fairly clear that you two have not only interpersonal issues but your own struggles. Struggles that I believe that you can overcome together." The officer finished.

Zuko clenched his teeth in frustration, the table shared a silence as Zuko clearly worked his words in his head.

"What are you arguing for? That I should escort Jin to Ba Sing Se, no? To me it sounds like you just want to move me around like an expensive Pia Sho piece, having me gallivant around with someone who clearly hates me. Even if she wanted me to go with her, I don't have the time to. I need to be back at the palace and leading my country again. Remember, I agreed to go on this little adventure with the strict timeline of being back to serve after two weeks in Yu Dao. I have overshot that margin already, I've spent the better part of the month away from the throne." Zuko was yelling loudly, the eyes of the three across the table slowly shifting away from him, "What about Jin? Do you even care about her? When did you care so much about a single refugee that you treat her like a goddess?" Zuko was left staring at the three, all clearly with anxious expressions.

"Please be seated Jin." The officer said, Zuko turned around to see Jin, her hair tied cleanly in two braids down the side of her head and dressed in a fresh robe. The moment of shock washed over him, before his anger returned stronger than ever.

She glared at Zuko with ill intent before being seated next to Zuko and Chit Sang, as she pulled her chair in, shifting it slightly away from Zuko. Jin did her best not to face him as the awkward silence perforated the air and Zuko watched the three conductors of this Calamity of an Orchestra. Soon came the waiter, requesting everybody's lunch order, Zuko only heard a blur as the other three ordered, the sounds washing together as he looked on the group. The waiter came to his side and snapped him back to reality, he responded with the first thing that appeared in his mind.

"Roast Game with Hot Peppers and a mild salad." Zuko spared as much breathe as he could, his blatant rudeness attracting odd looks form the other three. The waiter did not question him and simply moved onto Jin.

"Pepper fried Koala-Sheep with tomato-carrot sauce. With a side of green salad." Jin said, clearly irritated.

/New Scene

Lunch was served as other patrons entered the establishment, looking, chattering and speculating amongst themselves at the table of Officials, peasants and military all sitting around it. They all ate without a word except Jin. She had not touched her meal since it was laid out in front of her, even her chopsticks destined to stay in the same place on the table. She held her arms and legs crossed and watched the flickering of the lamps to avoid being too bored.

Zuko was the first to finish and still irritated, he aggressively pushed his plates away from him, sat up and crossed his arms and legs. The three across from them ate slowly, their meals no longer producing steam and their bodies no longer reacting to the heat. The crunch of cabbage from the Scout Officer caught the eyes of both Zuko and Jin. Zuko raised his eyebrow at him where Jin gave him a strong stare. He pushed his plate forward, as did Chit Sang and Chan, regardless of where they stopped eating, however Chit Sang still had a piece of meat still on the end of his chopsticks. He quickly slurped it up before placing his utensils with his plate and refocused his attention to the pair of young individuals.

"It's worse than I thought." The officer said.

"What possibly made you think that it was better before?" Jin asked with cynicism.

"Well, you two seem pretty, unyielding, on not traveling together. What do you think Fire Lord? What are your thoughts?" the Officer redirected the conversation, leaving Jin with a scowl. The Officer looked at Zuko, who looked him in the eyes a moment.

"I would guess that she has gone through a lot in her life. Though I have no quarrel with her, I do need to go home to guide my nation and that means I do not have the time to travel across the Earth Kingdom." Zuko, powerful in his words, never broke eye contact with the officer. He nodded as he processed the information. Jin turned to angrily face Zuko

"I understand." The Officer turned to face Jin, "well Jin, to Fire Lord Zuko's understanding, you…"

"Shush you!" Jin jumped out of her seat, with one hand on the table and second hand held out to the officer, "'been through a lot in life?' My life isn't something YOU can sum up in a few words. Saying 'I've been through a lot' is like saying 'the Fire Nation only invaded the Earth Kingdom a little bit'." Jin slowly began pointing at him as she spoke.

"Well, I am sorry for being terribly vague." Zuko raised his voice a notch, "I have no idea what's in your head. I've picked a few ques but there isn't much else that I can see."

Jin stood straight and walked closer to Zuko, "Hope I am not too vague about this then." She slapped Zuko right across his cheek, a loud crack reverberated throughout the restaurant. Chairs squealed as they flew out from underneath Chan, Chit Sang and the officer, all getting up in a flash. Zuko held them back by holding out his palm, even with his head still recoiling from the hit.

The group attracted a lot of attention, with most of the patrons and some staff watching the five stay still for a moment. Zuko slowly returned to a neutral state and turned his eyes to meet Jin. She scowled back at him and stormed away from the table and to the exit. As she disappeared behind the wall, the three others at the table slowly sat down until a brash crack of the door slamming cause each of them to jump a little in their seats.

Zuko seemed unfazed yet solemnly asked, "Do you have a place for me to stay tonight?"

/New Scene

Zuko sighed as he lay on the bed. He was put up in a Fire Nation hotel, a simple room with a small window and dreary colours of burgundy red dully illuminating the room from the large Fire Nation banner next to the bed.

"At least the bed is elevated." Zuko murmured to himself.

A beat passed before a knock at the door. The Door opened and Chit Sang walked through.

"I am sorry about today sir." Chit Sang solemnly said, "Things got out of hand. It won't happen again."

"No, Chit Sang, I deserved that one. Just don't ask me to describe someone else's feelings, ok?" Zuko said as he lay, facing the ceiling, "Come in if you want to talk but if it's about Jin, then don't bother."

Chit Sang meandered into the room, "Sir, if you don't talk about it, we won't know how to help you."

Zuko sat up in his bed, looking vaguely in Chit Sang's direction, "What if we don't want to be helped. You three keep saying that you're trying to help us by resolving 'whatever' between us two. Just stop it already, we both want to move on with our lives and no amount of your help is going to change that. Our history is relatively short and I don't know what's going on with it but if she doesn't want it anymore, that's fine by me."

"Well, when was the first time you met her? What were your feelings about meeting her?" Chit Sang said softly, he slowly walked to the side of Zuko's bed.

"No Chit Sang, I am not digging up that past. I've changed so much and I do not want to even remember it." Zuko pulled his legs over the side of the bed and Chit Sang kneeled down beside the bed.

"All the more reason to. You don't need to tell me the itty bitty, juicy details. Just how you felt on the first time you met her." Chit Sang spoke softly and calmly, with his full attention to Zuko.

"UUggghh," Zuko groaned calmly as held his forehead with his right hand, "Fine, I met her when I was a tea server, she asked me out to a date, we had dinner and I left her at a candlelit fountain. Happy now?"

"Woah slow down there." Chit Sang held out his hands, "Calm down, I asked you for how you felt. Though now I can see why she's a bit cranky at you." He said with jest.

Zuko pouted at him, "Well I felt awkward and out of place but it was pleasant." Zuko smiled a little as he finished.

"While it lasted." Chit Sang added, with Zuko returning to negatively looking at him again, "So how was the rest of your relationship?"

"Relationship?!" Zuko sounded shocked, "That was the last time I met her before Yu Dao! Well, there was that time she threw an icicle at my head, but that was it."

Chit Sang raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? Wow. Well by the way she talks to you, it's like you cheated on her or stole her ostrich-horse."

"I don't know, and it isn't my place." Zuko calmed himself and spoke level-headedly.

"Then are you willing to help her then." Chit Sang tried to contain his excitement.

"You're not giving me much of a choice though. Fine I'll think it over, but that doesn't mean that she is on board with the idea." Zuko pulled his head from the clouds.

Chit Sang exhaled a short 'Yes!' and he pumped his fist, Zuko looked at him with concern before he sat up straight again and coughed to himself. Zuko rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you my lord. So what do we do now?" Chit Sang said.

"I will give you the next two days to convince her. If she will not go willingly at the end of those two days, I will leave Yu Dao and I leave her in your hands." Zuko looked at Chit Sang, "Does this satisfy you?"

Chit Sang's smile grew again and he bowed deeply to Zuko, "Yes, thank you. I mustn't wait to tell the others," he said excited and elated. He sat straight again and hastily moved towards the door.

"Thank you again sir, I hope we don't let you down." Chit Sang bowed shallowly a second time at the door.

"You said 'you mustn't wait' didn't you? Go, you've only got two days." Zuko sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees. Chit Sang nodded quickly and rushed out the door, his footsteps heard through the room as he moved away. Zuko pushed himself of the side of the bed and walked around the room.

He walked to the window and opened it, the light, crisp breeze entering the room. Zuko exhaled a breath of fire as he looked upon the restaurant district. The hurried crowd moving below him, as groups of patrons moved between restaurants and other establishments.

"What did I just sign up for..." Zuko said to himself as he leant on the windowsill.

/New Scene

The night covered the land, with Yu Dao lit up in the distance. An Ostrich-Horse trotted to a ridge overlooking and a cloaked figure leapt of their steed. Watching over the lively city, it exhaled a steamy breath. Form beneath their boot, it picked up one of the many loose stones on the ground and tossed it up and down in their right hand, before throwing it as hard as they could. Mounting the steed, the two travelled back along the moonlit road.

Slowly travelling through the city streets, the Ostrich-horse travelled through the centre of the road, as pedestrians and carriages passed them. The shadowy figure kept its head high as they trotted through the district, taking no heed to the people who passed. The crowds became less dense as they entered the residential district, the street lights barely lighting small sections of the path ahead.

A small group of citizens were walking in front, passing them without hesitation. After passing them, it halted his steed in-front of a hostel and hitched the stead. As the Ostrich-Horse was tied to the hitching post, the citizens walked ahead and entered the same hotel. A moment passed before finalizing the hitch and it too entered, the faint sounds of nature were quelled as he closed the door, entering the silent room with audible footsteps. As the counter was the group of three and the hotel staff behind the counter. A key was passed over and the group was bid farewell, before the clerk turned to the cloaked figure.

"Can I help you traveller, do you need a room?" she said, through the hood, the figure nodded, "Well… We have rooms to spare and hot meals to eat. For a cheap too."

Again the figure nodded and pulled out a coin pouch and grabbed some money and placed it on the table. The clerk took all and returned two small coins and a room key.

"You look like you're new in town, did you by chance hear about what happened? The Fire-Lord and his men went out and captured a large bandit camp. It's really the drama between the Yu Dao governors and them that makes this story really juicy though." She said with contained glee.

The cloaked figure brought his hands to the base of his hood and lowered it, his dark hair roaming free once again. He brushed it back out of his face.

"You've peaked my interest." Shojo said.

/New Scene

Light coursed through Zuko's room, the orange hue of sunrise resonating in the room. Zuko lay soundly in bed, eyes lightly closed and content with the rays hitting his face. He rolled over and faced the wall, his body now in shadow he rested longer, and the sweet tranquillity keeping him asleep.

The light under his door was disturbed and a shadow stood in-front of the door. The lock on the door slowly opened, clicking silently as the cogs and gears pull the deadbolt from the doorframe. A soft and gentle clunk echoed as it locked in position, the door handle turned with the squeaking of the hinges and the creaking of floorboards. The door opened a small gap and paused.

"Surprise!" Chit Sang yelled as he burst into the room, with the Fire-Lord Zuko being completely reactionless, still laying facing away from the door.

"I heard you from when you were walking up the stairs Chit Sang. You are not the silent type." Zuko said as he sat up, "What do you want, aren't I basically free of duty for the next two days?"

"Not quite my Lord," Chit Sang meandered into the room disappointed, "We still need to convince Jin to let you be her escort."

"I will not be assisting in your," Zuko paused for the right word, "scheme. If she agrees to go before tomorrow at sundown, I will accompany her."

"Well that's a deadline we hope to beat my Lord," Chit Sang stood straight and fixed his robe confidently, "I am always up for a Challenge."

"If that's how you think about this Chit Sang, then I might as well just leave now." Zuko pushed himself off the bed and walked put a red robe over his shirtless body, "However I trust you are not fully in charge in plans yes? Probably not at all."

"Ouch," Chit Sang grabbed the robe where his heart would be, "That hurts. I have however organized a few things for you two today."

"Oh no, don't tell me." Zuko turned around and put his palm against his head in embarrassment.

"This will be the date you two never had." Chit Sang said with coolness.

"No. No, no, no, no." Zuko walked around the room murmuring with his hand slowly gliding down his face, "This. This is not what I signed on for."

Zuko walked around the room for a moment as Chit Sang watched with a small smile.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, and she will never be. I want this to be over with as quickly as she does, so would you stop forcing us together." Zuko's voice kicked up as he spurred in aggression, Chit Sang in the meantime had been scanning around the room and shuffled his way over to Zuko's coin pouch, "What do you think you're doing Chit Sang."

The advisor picked up the pouch and tossed it around in his hands, "My Lord, we've organized your entire day. You don't need to do a thing, you'll be treated to the finest cuisine in Yu Dao, walk its scenery and hopefully Jin can see that you are a different man from, whoever you said you were. You won't be needing this at all today."

Zuko focused on him and widened his feet, hands staying in a neutral position, "Put that down Chit Sang. Just put it down, I can handle myself."

"Have I hit a nerve?" Chit Sang rhetorically asked, "Just make yourself presentable, we are already behind schedule."

Zuko's face tensed up as he shouted a grunt. He balanced on his right leg, holding a strong pose, he fire-bent with his left, sending a straight fire-blast towards Chit Sang. Chit Sang tried blocking with his free hand, as the other held tightly to the coin pouch, it overwhelmed him however and was sent flying across the room and through the front door. A gasp was heard from the hall and a middle aged man ran up to the advisor. Zuko walked towards the fallen advisor.

"No bending in here," the cleaning man said, "If you're fighting, take it outside."

Zuko came to the door, it broken somewhat at the hinges and stood above the fallen man.

"You heard him. Put on something a little more, green and let's be off." Chit Sang said with a groan and a smirk. Zuko gave him a scowl and slammed the door. It creaked as it fell from one of its hinges and fell on an angle, exposing the room inside a fraction.

/New Scene

Chit Sang waited in the courtyard, just outside the hotel. His hands sat in his pockets and fidgeted as he watched the front door. He looked away and pulled out a small ring from his pockets. It loosely sat in his palm as he stared down at it, the light of the overcast sun illuminating the silver band. He gripped it and spun it around his fingers before catching it and holding it close to his chest. Looking up briefly he saw Zuko walking up to him, lowing his hand, he took a deep breath and pushed off the wall with his foot. Walking to meet, Chit Sang dropped the object back into his pocket.

"Good morning my Lord," Chit Sang pushing out his cheery tone, "Are you ready for a big day of fun with Jin?"

"What was that Chit Sang?" Zuko pointed to the advisors pocket, "What were you just playing with?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Nothing sir," Chit Sang said softly, before he returned to his 'usual' self, "So today we have plans first for breakfast and a quick shop, get you into something with a little more, class. You will then meet Jin for lunch at our handpicked restaurant, serving both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom cuisine." Chit Sang reached into a pocket within his robe and pulled out a small scroll of paper, clearing his throat he read from the scroll.

"We continue our day with a scenic carriage ride through the Restaurant and Gardens District, afterwards for the remainder of daylight will be at a Waterview table at the Lakes Tea House. Following will be a light meal at sunset and carriages will escort home first yourself and the lady Jin." Chit Sang folded his scroll again and returned it back to his pocket. He looked back at Zuko, his head low from a long sigh. He composed himself and stood tall again.

"That is not going to work." Zuko said flatly, "She is not going to fall for that."

"It will and you two would love it. We've chosen the best restaurants, the best transportation and the best views in the city. You two need only look the part now." Chit Sang said with his enthusiasm, "Come. We have to meet one of the best tailors in the city."

/New Scene

Zuko stood in his new outfit, gripping at the cuffs of his new robe, he looked down at what he wore with tones of repulsion and discomposure. The white shirt he wore, almost entirely covered by a short green and gold Changshan reaching just past his hips, showing his dark brown pantaloons predominantly before his modest boots.

"Chit Sang…" Zuko said slowly and with caution, "What is this? This feels like a workers uniform."

"Why, it's the newest fashion in the city sir," Chit Sang spoke with poise, "Tailors around the city have been working in both cultures into their designs since the colonies became their own province. This is the fruits of their labour."

"It feels," Zuko collected his opinions, "Loose. If I fought in this I am sure something in here would catch, or would be grabbed. I just don't see the use in this."

Chit Sang's face dropped with disappointment, "You don't fight in this, my lord. The craftsmanship, the silk and the fashion is for evening wear or other formalities. Not for a lowly brawl." He said offended.

Zuko looked forward again into a small mirror, and patted down any inconsistencies, "You care about fashion Chit Sang? What else do you need to tell me?" Zuko said.

"After wearing Prison rags, you come to crave even the simplest of cottons. Then you wear the silks and it is just bliss." Chit Sang walked around Zuko to see his other side and smiled, "It looks good on you."

"I don't feel any difference really," Zuko pointed out, and Chit Sang lost his smile once more.

"Moving on, your attire sorted, I request you follow me, my Lord." Chit Sang moved to the door and held it open, a breeze coming through and blowing around his hair a bit. Zuko adjusted his garments a little more before he turned around and headed for the door. He walked through the door and there was a carriage parked directly in front of the Tailor. The driver removed himself from the reigns and opened the door for Zuko, even so much as Earth bending a small step for him as well. Zuko didn't pay much attention and climbed inside the carriage, sitting down in the leather padded seats.

"Have a good day my Lord. I will see you this evening when you return." Chit Sang bowed as the door closed. The Carriage driver climbed back to the reigns and carried on to the Zuko's next destination.

"Couldn't feel the difference, my butt." Chit Sang grumbled.

/New Scene

Zuko was guided to a square table at the far end of the restaurant, on an elevated section with a garden surrounding the platform. A table of two was reserved for Zuko and he seated himself as he waited for his 'date', leaning back in his chair, he inspected the many flora amongst the arrangement. The green foliage broken by an assortment of petals that Zuko did recognize and he didn't. He muttered the names of a few of the flowers he saw, looking quite puzzled at one. Its light purple and white shades dancing in the few petals is had.

"It's the Purple Earth Lily. Common to the meadows of the East Earth Kingdom. In the spring, they blossom and change the landscape to a deep royal hue." Jin's said with a bittersweet smile, "They grew near my village as a girl. I should feel sick to see that flower again, but its dying purple just makes me feel more depressed."

Zuko turned around to see Jin in her new clothes. Her dress forfeited many traditions, the main dark green hugged tightly to her body and showed the contours of her body. The dress itself was a Qipao that travelled all the way down her legs, the back of the dress longer than the front with a seamless angle between the two lengths. Textures were done in a bright green, accentuating her figure more with a similarly coloured and wisping bow around her waist, tied off neatly behind her. Finally, the cream coloured edging heightened the dress wholly, keeping the dress from becoming too bland and lifeless, the edging fraying at the bottom to seemingly disappear. Clearly showing were her simple shoes, colour matching the edging to blend in. Her hair was held in a high ponytail, reminding Zuko of their only date.

"Would you help me rather than look at me? This may be pretty, but this isn't exactly a beach robe," Jin said in dry humour.

Zuko took a moment to take in what she was wearing before calmly standing from his chair and walking around the table to her chair. He pulled it out and she sat down carefully, pulling necessary parts of her dress to get properly comfortable. Zuko waited till Jin completely stopped before attempting to push her chair in, slowly the chair squeaked into position. Zuko sat back in his seat and the two sat across from each other again, awkwardly and without words.

He sat with both hands together on the table and leaning forward faintly where she sat straight back and hands in her lap, out of his view. Jin did her best to avert her gaze, brushing past as she look in another direction. Zuko mentioned over the one of the staff, a young woman seeing his awkward gesture, she rushed to the kitchen.

Zuko let his arm quickly down in disappointment. Returning them to the table he looked around for anything. In the time Zuko had been looking away, the waitress returned to their table with, two menus, two glasses and a bottle of water.

"So sorry." She said as she poured water into both glasses, "I will be back soon to take your order," and like that she was on the move again. The menus sat on the table in-between the two glasses, Zuko reached over, pushed one over to Jin and one for himself. She noticed the gesture, seeing the glass of water and menu in front of her, she immediately went for menu and held it at her lap.

Zuko glanced between his own menu and Jin. The ambient chattering around the restaurant flooded Zuko's mind as he tried to make conversation. He closed his menu and switched it with his glass, taking a mildly loud sip. Her gaze averted from her menu to him. Nothing else moved.

"What else could you tell me about the Purple Earth Lily? It would be nice to visit where they blossom one day." Zuko tried so hard to make conversation.

"Hmm. I don't." Jin said dismissively.

/New Scene

The two sat comfortable with an assortment of empty bowls and plates infront of them. Zuko was finishing his drink as the waitress approached them with a covered platter. She moved some things around and placed the platter in the centre of the table.

"I present to you, you're dessert," The waitress lifted off the dish cover and revealed the dessert. It was something Zuko couldn't recognize, it looked like a rice pudding with mixed fruits inside but that wasn't what Zuko was concerned about. The platter only consisted of on bowl with two spoons sticking out on either side.

The waitress began to describe the dish, pointing out the major parts, "A lychee rice pudding with…"

"What is this?" Jin interrupted.

The waitress was taken off guard by the sudden interruption, "Umm, if you would let me finish I will tell you exactly what it is. It is a lychee rice pudding…"

"No. No, no, no. I mean what is this?" Jin lifted on of the spoons in the bowl and let it drop back down, "One dish? I am sorry but I am not dating him."

"Oh," the waitress said as she realized and bowed, "I am sorry. We were under the assumption that you were dating."

"We," Zuko said slowly, "are not dating. I guess you got that idea from the reservation and paid for meals, yes?"

The waitress did not rise from her bow, "We are sorry. We can bring out another platter with two plates if you would prefer."

"I don't think that would be necessary." Zuko said, "I think it would be best for us to leave." Zuko rose from his chair and walked around the table.

"Finally something we can agree from." Jin said and she held her hand out to Zuko and was helped out of her chair. Zuko walked around the table and faced the waitress.

"Thank you for the service." He shallowly bowed as he spoke. The waitress sprung up from her own and faced Zuko, only to bow again.

"I am sorry our service was misguided. Hope you visit our establishment again." She said dejectedly and the two young adults walked away and towards the exit. She slowly rose from her bow and watched the two leave side by side, and the two of them thanking and lightly bowing to the doorman as he opened the door for their departure. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and slyness.

/New Scene

The Carriage ride was definitely awkward, with the wide windows on either side, Zuko and Jin both sat with a considerable distance between them. They didn't speak a word since the restaurant, however they weren't exactly angry anymore, Jin's stared wistfully out the window and Zuko held his head in his hand in boredom.

They both glanced at each other from time to time, Zuko was visibly relaxed and informal and Jin rested in her hands in her lap, her back straight and her gazed slightly down. The sound of the Ostrich-Horse's walk filled the void.

Slowly, the carriage came to a halt and Zuko noticed the establishment that they were now in front of. A wood carved sign said 'Garden Lakes Tea House' was hung over the entrance, swinging slowly in the breeze. Zuko heard the sounds of simple Earth-bending and the door was open, he exited first, down the stone step and waited for Jin. Zuko held out his hand and helped Jin down the steps, before releasing her hand and walking side by side into the Tea shop.

"Mister Lee and Miss Jin, I presume." A waiter, about middle aged, stood behind a podium, "We have been expecting you. Come, you're table is this way." The waiter guided them through the busy restaurant, people and tables in every direction, the definition of a packed house. They went up a small flight of stairs and they emerged onto a small balcony overlooking the turtle-duck pond, only with a single, circular table with two chairs.

"I will return with a pot of Jasmine. Please, make yourself comfortable." The waiter said with a smile. He closed the door behind him and travelled back downstairs, leaving Zuko and Jin alone on the balcony, the two awkwardly chose their seats and sat down.

Zuko looked out at the pond, with barely any trace of animals on the surface, the breeze blowing ripples across the surface and shuffling around the lily pads scattered around the water. Zuko searched for the turtle ducks, the pond was easily big enough, but none sat in the water.

Jin breathed in sharply and shivered, Zuko immediately focused on her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Do you need anything?"  
"Well," she said sarcastically, "I wish this dress had sleeves. New fashion doesn't seem to realize the difference between the seasons." She gripped at her shoulders and tried to keep them warm.

Zuko searched the table and noticed a small candlestick on the table. He took it in his left hand and pinched each of the candlewicks, setting them each alight. He placed it to Jin's left and sat back for a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Really?" Jin asked cynically, "What do you expect that to do? Set the mood?"

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

The flame on each of the candlewicks grew fatter and taller, also shifting to a bright orange colour.

"Well," Jin's surprised grin reached cheek to cheek, "I guess a Fire-bender is good for something." She huddled closer to the flame. The sound of the door opening startled her and the waiter entered with a tea pot and two cups.

"Oh, I see you already have lit the candles." He placed down the tea pot and cups in the centre of the table, "However they do not belong there." He went to grasp the candlestick, only to be stopped by Zuko reaching for his wrist.

"That is supposed to be there. It is keeping the young lady warm in this terrible weather." Zuko said passive aggressively, the flames growing taller from his mixed emotions, "Unless you have coat to give her, we would appreciate it if you didn't move that candlestick."

The waiter looked at Zuko with confusion and hesitation, before jumping back and bowing. Zuko sat back in his chair again and relaxed, the flame returning to its previous state. The waiter rose from his bow and carefully poured the two cups of tea on the table. Stepping back from the table with the teapot he bowed and turned for a swift exit.

The two looked at each other, Jin spoke after an awkward second, "Thanks, I guess."

Zuko smiled a little and grabbed his tea cup and gestured his cup to her. He took a sip, and Jin quickly did the same. They sat once again in silence as they examined the contents in their mouth.

"It's not that good." Zuko said bluntly.

"Bland." Jin concurred.

/New Scene

The Candlesticks ran low on wax, then intense heat and size had almost worn the candles down to nothing. The sky had become a dark grey and the breeze had built, the two teenagers still sat on the balcony, Zuko's hair rustled from the wind and Jin's high ponytail was fuzzy and messy, yet she still sat close to the nearly empty candlestick to stay warm. The waiter returned upstairs with nothing in hand.

"I hope you both have had a wonderful stay with us, if you don't mind, I would like to escort you downstairs. You have company." He said calmly and professionally.

"Oh no…" Zuko said as he stood up.

"Anything to get out of this weather." Jin hastily got out of her seat and followed the waiter, leaving Zuko to trail behind, he made a dramatic swing of his left arm and the candlesticks were extinguished. They travelled back down the stairs, and once again looked out to the busy tea house. Near the entrance stood Chit Sang and the Officer, waving at the two from across the room. Once the two parties met, the waiter moved on to the many others in the restaurant.

"Hello my Lord." Chit Sang said smugly, "I bet you've had a good day."

"It hasn't," Jin interjected without remorse, "The food has been mediocre, the weather; cold and the tea; terrible." A few tables away could hear Jin, who turned to face her briefly, Chit Sang smiled at them awkwardly and gave a thumbs up to the insulted patrons.

"Well, I guess either way we will see you both tomorrow." The Officer, "Hopefully Chan's arrangements can suit you too much better."

Jin groaned in disbelief, "Again? Tomorrow? Today was bearable but I will not tolerate a second dreadful day."

"Agreed." Zuko held.

"I'd have faith in Advisor Chan. He did free us from imprisonment." The officer soothed his words, Zuko wanted to say something, but instead just held a small scowl at their complete disregard for his role.

"Don't worry though, we don't have any more plans after tomorrow. After then, you can choose to leave this city by yourself or for an official escort." Chit Sang said, though Jin was questioning it.

"Tomorrow?" She trivially asked, "Why the two days of fake dates. Why not just let me go or make me wait?"

"Well, to help both of you realize that you're hate is really unnecessary." Chit Sang solemnly said, both teens averted their gaze briefly in contemplation, "I would say the dates were our idea, pleasant times make for pleasant memories. However, the two days were not our idea." Chit Sang brought Zuko's full attention and panic.

"That actually goes to fire Lord Zuko," Zuko motioned Chit Sang to cut it, waving his hand at his throat, " He was the one who gave us," Zuko started mouthing 'Stop' and 'No' to Chit Sang, his hand moving up closer to his neck. Jin began slowly turning to Zuko, "the deadline of two days to convince you to travel with him."

Zuko face palmed and Jin looked at him with disappointment.

"You always find a way, don't you?" She bleakly said, she slowly walked out the door. Zuko had lifted his head from his hands to see the door close behind her.

Breathe In.

Sigh.

"I am leaving." Zuko disheartened walked slowly to the exit himself. Pushing through the door he was there to watch her carriage disappear behind the buildings, a soft gust of wind rustling his clothes.

/New Scene

Zuko awoke at dawn, light barely passed through his window. He pushed himself out of bed and sat down at the table.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Later in the day, Chit Sang once again walked down the corridor to Zuko's room. He held behind in his hand what looked like two tickets, the golden ribbons swaying back and forth as he walked. He came to the door and reach out with his open hand to knock. Before he could the door gave away from him and revealed Zuko, ready to leave in his green Changshan, his money pouch tied around his belt this time.

"I see this time you are ready. Do you want a minute or let's just go now?" Chit Sang asked without his usual over-excitement.

"Let's get this over and done with please." Zuko said, seemingly drained of all energy.

Chit Sang bowed and gestured Zuko to walk in front of him. He rose from his bow, reached into the apartment and closed the front door.

.

.

.

The door of the carriage opened from the inside out and Zuko climbed into the seat, Chit Sang following soon after. The door closed behind them and Chit Sang loudly made himself comfortable, Zuko sat and looked out the window in silence.

"So my Lord. Today we have a Lunch date prepared for you two, after that will be a musical performance from Yu Dao's finest over a drink. Maybe today will go a lot better than yesterday and hopefully she will agree to our idea." Chit Sang detailed with some enthusiasm.

Zuko let out a disinterested grunt, without paying him any interest. Chit Sang awkwardly adjusted his clothes and sat with Zuko in silence.

/New Scene

The midday sun lit the restaurant in bright light, the air seemingly so warm and welcoming, and yet there sat Jin, on a small table in the centre of the restaurant, looking so distant and dejected. Over her shoulder stood the Officer, waiting with a slight smile on his face. She never looked up from her hand, as he occupied herself with a small bronze coin. Rollin it back and forth between her hands, she never looked up, almost hypnotised by the motions.

Suddenly shocking her was the opposing chair squeaking as it was moved, she suddenly grasped the coin with all her might and hastily looked up. She met eye to eye with the awkward… whoever he was… who sat down opposing her. She looked at him with an unpromising stare, before looking back down at her coin.

"I am glad that you're already hear Jin," Chit Sang, "After yesterday, I was worried that you would down right refuse today. I am pleased that you give us another chance." Chit Sang bowed to Jin, where she looked back up at him and mumbled.

"Now to hopefully avoid what happened yesterday, both Chit Sang and I will be dining as well." The officer explained, "Not at your table of course, but at a far enough distance that you will still feel comfortable. Any questions?"

"No." Zuko said sat comfortably back into his chair. The Advisor and Officer bowed and left the table, Chit Sang staying within Zuko's line of sight and Jin saw exactly where the officer sat.

The motions when about around them. To them, everything started moving quicker around them. Their table was set and drinks poured yet they did not touch them. The two sat in silence as people passed and the world ticked on.

At last they had a plate of starters placed in front of them, pieces of grilled vegetables and fruit skewered on a thin wooden stick. Zuko looked down at the appetisers and back up at Jin, she met his gaze for a moment and reached down for a skewer. Zuko took one as well and bit off the first piece off whereas Jin only nibbed at the top most appetiser.

Zuko swallowed, "I am sorry about yesterday. Chit Sang means well but he has always been a blabbermouth." He didn't know what else to say.

"Did you ever think of how you make me feel?" Jin said, "Whether or not he is a blabbermouth doesn't matter. It's that you have been a crucial part in this."

"Didn't you hear me the other day then, you know the day that you hit me, that I did not want this happening? Those three roped me into this and I just want to go home, back to my family." Zuko kept quiet, normally he would be more forceful but Jin felt his restraint.

"You've never said it to me." She said with bitterness which caught Zuko off guard, leaving him with a pondered look on his face, "You haven't."

Zuko sat back in his chair and continued eating his skewered vegetables. Jin placed down the grilled food and wistfully looked around the room, she saw the officer, yet he was looking away from the two. She followed his eyes to a woman entering the restaurant, a beautiful brunette woman in a long green dress with her hair flowing like waves. They met and they kissed each other on the cheek and she sat down next to him, he noticed Jin and whispered something into her ear. His fiancée looked surprised and turned to Jin, then smiled a heart-warming smile and waved gleefully.

Jin was taken by her happiness and awkwardly waved back, Zuko looked up from his appetiser and turned his head around to see the couple. The couple shared a laugh and the woman waved at Zuko this time. He turned back with a little smile on his face as Jin still looked, before an offbeat moment of her returning to her meal.

/New Scene

Zuko and Jin sat at their table, with very few plates empty on their table, they sat with poise as they waited. Jin looked over her shoulder, to see Chit Sang still digging into a plate of Roast Duck and searched forward and saw the Officer and his fiancée sharing a dessert, totally engrossed in themselves.

"Excuse me. I require the restroom." She said, and stood out of her seat, she walked around to the back of the establishment. She passed by a small door, with hinges that worked both ways, she turned on her rear foot and peaked inside the door. Zuko phased back and searched for Jin. He saw her looking through a door that was most defiantly not the restroom before disappearing inside with haste. He smiled to himself and returned to sitting patiently.

Jin rushed through the kitchen, passing by the chefs who were too busy to realize. She didn't care about them though as she made a line for the exit holding her dress as she moved quicker. She pushed at the door and it gave away from her. She looked around the back street and ran her way back to the main street and took a deep breath. She walked briskly away from the restaurant and down the drag.

Back inside the restaurant, Zuko contently sat at his chair. Knowing full well that Jin had left the premises, he waited for Chit Sang and the officer to notice. The officer came over with his fiancée first.

"Did Jin say where she was going? She has been gone an awfully long time" he asked.

"She said she was going to the restroom," Zuko said, hiding the fact that he saw her leave. Chit Sang walked over to the table, now aware of the situation.

"Alright then," the officer turned to his fiancée, "could you check up on her please, make sure she is not in any trouble?"

"Happy too" She said and walked to the restrooms, once she was out of sight the two began to talk again.

"How can you be so calm my lord? She's missing and you barely bat an eyelid. Maybe she is right that you are heartless."

"I trust that she will be fine. If any of you want to call me heartless, I won't see you any worse of it." Zuko said, still seated and without facing him. This infuriated the officer further but he did not speak.

A moment of awkward silence passed before the officers' fiancée was back in sight, walking dejectedly across the restaurant, she reached the group.

"No-one is in there, and I checked everywhere." She said, bringing dismay to all face but Zuko's.

"What did you do Zuko, what happened to her." The officer got hostilely close to Zuko, he was unchanged but he at least turned to face him.

"You can't blame him Captain," Chit Sang interjected, "He can't of done anything. He didn't even know where we were going, and I made sure that we were not followed." His serious returned.

"You had enough diligence to not be followed from inside the carriage, why could you not show that much while watching these two? I only saw you stuffing your face for most of the time." The officer had brought this to an argument, the two very close to yelling, but it attracted the attention of the nearby customers.

"Oh so this is my fault, I have no sight on the restrooms, that was your job, or were you being too lovey-dovey with your fiancée to notice her getting up?" Chit Sang snapped back.

"Oh sure, you'll play dolls with two people, but when they actually get together on their own it sickens you. You're a horrific person Chit Sang and I knew this was a terrible idea."

"A terrible idea? Do I not remember correctly when you jumped at this, saying 'It's always nice to bridge the gap between two people'? I am sure your future wife will be very happy with you."

"Don't you dare bring my fiancée into this. I bet you're the one who picks up the baby moose lion cub and wonders why the mother is attacking, you're that thick!"

"Ohhoho. You'd be the guy trying to start a prison riot, and pushing the guy who's on anger management, you're that absentminded."

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah."

The two were in each other's face, any closer and they would head-butt, however the officers' fiancée was getting in between them, trying to push them apart.

"That's enough you two, set this any else but here." She struggled to say as she finally was able to move them a little. The two stepped back and gave each other foul stares, something bugged Chit Sang before he finally realized.

"Hey, did you see where Fire Lord Zuko went?" Chit Sang looked at the empty chair between the officer and himself, puzzled. The empty seat sat there, looking as if no-one had sat there.

"He left while you two were busy arguing, he even just leisurely walked out the front door." The fiancée said passive aggressively, the two men turned around and looked at the exit. The front door was just swinging shut and the doorman was walking towards the group.

"Excuse me," He said, "but I believe you are the people responsible for paying for Master Lee and Miss Jin's table."

The officer sighed, "Yes."

/New Scene

Jin sat in silence at the Tea Weevil. Her eyes slightly watering out of both anger and sorrow and a light trail down her face. Inside the Tea Weevil was somewhat warm and comforting for Jin, even with the strange and threatening looks, the scent of freshly brewed tea and proximity to someone who she could call a friend was enough for her to settle herself down.

The skin and bone waiter walked up to Jin, "Do you need anything? You seem troubled." He said with mellow.

"I wouldn't mind a Jasmine, but I can't pay you and Sensu for it." She said with a coarse throat.

"Don't you worry about money, it's on the house." He said and walked back to the kitchen to process her order.

She sat in silence again, and revealed the single bronze coin in her hand. She fidgeted with it for a moment, before forcefully placing it down on the table and crossing her arms and legs. She choked on a tear and forcefully held it in.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

She began to control her emotions when she was drawn to the sound of the door opening, she couldn't see who exactly was at the door, as it opening inwards blocked her from seeing, she watched as a sleeved hand wrapped around the door. From behind the door emerged Zuko, turning his back to Jin to close the door, she slumped in her seat, trying her hardest not to be seen.

He slowly turned and examined the room and Jin fell further and further into the seat, once Zuko actually saw Jin, her eyes were just peeking out from the edge of the table. She saw him exhale and walked towards her, she pushed herself back up onto the chair to show some semblance of dignity.

He chose to stand beside the seat opposite her with his uncomfortable stance.

"Hello," he said with awkward smile.

"Hi," Jin's smile was much less welcoming, irradiating doubt and anger.

"How are you doing?" Zuko still tried to be social, "I mean, before I came here." He trailed off awkwardly.

Jin crossed her arms and legs and turned away from Zuko, he only saw the right side of her face, "Fine and dandy," She said, but Zuko saw the trail of her tears.

He left his awkward smile and sat down in the opposing chair, Jin looked in his direction, not turning her head.

"Did I tell you that you can sit down?" She channelled all her aggression, yet he didn't let it phase him.

"I know you're angry, and I understand that you're upset. They might be children trying to play with our lives but their hearts are in a good place," Zuko didn't bother sugar coating it, no smiles, "All they want, is for you to be home, safe and sound. Now I haven't been the best to you in the past, and that's why they are trying to get us to travel together, trying to forcefully bridge the gap between us." Zuko paused and watched her, her angry scowl had turned to something much more neutral, "I will leave Yu Dao tomorrow, even if you do not, I implore you to trust them. Children they are but dishonest they are not."

After his speech, she just sat there, her muscles had relaxed somewhat, her shoulders dropped and he back slouched slightly. The waiter came to the table with a cup of Jasmine and Jin adjusted her seating to face the table, still legs and arms crossed.

"What do you want here? If you go back in that kitchen I will call the guards." The waiter said forcefully, to which Zuko gave a light smile and faced him.

"A ginseng tea please, I will also be paying for the lady as well." Zuko said. The waiter gave him a shifty eye but placed the tea down in front of Jin and walked back to the kitchen.

"One ginseng." The waiter shouted into the kitchen.

"And tell him I said 'hello'," Zuko added and the waiter cringed, bringing a slight, sharp exhale of laughter from Jin as he lifted her cup from the table.


	15. Get Back

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay, are getting rather busy for me. I've started writing small little shorts for RWBY, to help cope with that season finale, I've been getting into sketching and drawing a bit more recently and Uni is crazy. So coincidentally, I haven't finished chapter 17 yet, though I am close. I would actually be very wise to start expecting large gaps between chapters soon, as the you guys completely catch up with my tortoise paced writing. So after this chapter, I will do the 'regular' two weeks for chapter 16, then another two till I release 17 and hopefully I can update you all on progress on 18, but I would assume that it would not by ready in the two weeks after 17 is published. Even if it is, the problem snowballs to chapter 19 and the cycle gets longer.  
 **TL:DR** ; I might be taking longer between publishing because I write horribly slow and that does not mean I am abandoning this project at all.  
Sorry to lay it all on you, enjoy chapter 15, Get Back.

 _Why am I so bad at being good?_

"How did you do it?" Chit Sang sat with a cup of tea at the table at Zuko's apartment.

"Do what?" He asked, sitting down opposite to him with his own cup of tea.

"'Do what' he asks" Chit Sang mumbled sarcastically, "How did you get Jin to go with you? Where did you find her? Just… how?" He blurted out, seemingly grasping at imaginary objects, Zuko gave Chit Sang a confused look.

"What?" He was stunned at his words, "She what… Well, I talked to her." Zuko second guessing his words, "Why she changed her mind, I don't know."

Chit Sang sat there for a moment and processed, "Well, thank you, I am glad that she can leave safely." He gave nothing more than a pleasant smile.

"You could have just talked to her, this two days of dating nonsense could have been avoided and she could have been on her way by now." Zuko said and took a sip of his tea. Chit Sang smiled slightly.

"It wouldn't have been as fun as it was. You learned a bit about each other and got free food out of it." Chit Sang smiled widely and looked at Zuko's blank face.

"You're crazy Chit Sang" Zuko said bluntly.

"Crazy or not, I need to organize your leave. After your disappearances yesterday, we didn't think our idea would hold anymore. Once we give Chan the good news, he will get you on the road by the end of the day. Sound good?"

"Fine, I guess. Is there anything I could be doing in the meantime?" Zuko asked as Chit Sang finished his tea. He placed his cup down and pondered, hand stroking his stubble.

"Nope." He so casually said, "Got nothing, sorry. Though, if I were you, I would want to be at city hall by about midday, you might want to cover some ground by the eve."

Zuko pouted at Chit Sang, who was briskly walking out of the door. Upon it shutting, he exhaled. The sun was still relatively low in the sky and Zuko had some time to kill. He collected and emptied his teapot into the sink.

/New Scene

Jin sat in the Tea Weevil, in a basic, green robe and her hair plaited and sipped at a cup of tea. The bright light of the sun bursting through the rice paper windows enriched the tabular chaos that was Sensu's shop. She sat along the edge of the room, taking a seat on a wall long bench against the wall, from here she was able to overlook the entire shop.

She calmly sipped at her tea, sleepily watching the world turn.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

She placed her cup on the table and relaxed back into the bench, lazily looking around the room. The door opened and an oblivious Zuko walked through. Jin could almost hear the Waiter groaning as Zuko glanced around the room, he got round to seeing Jin, and immediately turned around and headed for the door. She jolted out of her seat and stood, leant over and hands on the table.

"You." She demanded, her gaze firmly fixed on Zuko, "Get over here."

Many of the other patrons were taken by surprise to hear Jin's order, Zuko stood still in his tracks, holding the door handle, taking a moment, and he released the handle. Zuko walked slowly over to Jin's table as the eyes of patrons followed him, some empathetic and others in curiosity.

"Yes?" He asked dejectedly.

Jin smiled, "I am glad I got your attention," She started and gestured towards the seat opposite to her.

"Along with everyone else in the shop." He exclaimed quietly, "So, umm, what are you doing here?"

"Drinking tea," She sarcastically took another sip, "since I decided to travel with you, I've got nothing to do for a little while. Might as well do nothing till I leave."

Zuko hummed in agreement, and looked around the room. He saw the waiter hovering around the other side of the room, facing away from the Fire Lord. He sat on the side of his hip to turn his body to see him clearer.

"Waiter!" He called out, the boy shocked that he was noticed and slowly turned to Zuko, not wanting to take the steps towards him, "A Jasmine for me please." He sighed in anguish and his posture slumped. He was beginning his journey to the kitchen before Sensu called out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Yuna, I got it." The waiter was no more relieved than before and Zuko sat back in his chair properly, the sound of Jin giggling caught his attention and he turned his attention back to her.

"It sounds a few more people don't like you." She said slyly, Zuko didn't notice the hint of dry humour and looked Jin with misunderstanding.

"What makes you say that? Sensu was a friend, though it seems like the waiter is terrified of me. That is warranted but it's not the worse enemy I've made." Zuko said.

Jin saw the dead-end in her conversation starter, she drank more of her tea to ease the tension. The waiter came back to the table with a cup of steaming Jasmine tea and placed it before Zuko. The waiter retreated quickly after placing the tea, quick enough that when Zuko looked up to thank him and he was half way to the kitchen again. He shrugged it off and sipped at the tea.

The two sat quietly, taking turns at drinking their tea, trying to formulate a conversation.

"That's right," she muttered, the sole sound from her lips attracting Zuko's attention.

"If we are going to be traveling together, I want to lay down some rules." Jin leaned forward as she spoke, whereas Zuko leant back in his chair slightly and crossed his legs comfortably.

"Alright. What have you got?" He said.

"First. You're going to be more like a guide. That means separate Ostrich-Horses, separate tents and you are in charge of meals."

"Alright," Zuko processed, "Umm, I don't think you noticed on our previous trip, but we won't have tents at all, maybe a sleeping bag if we are lucky. The same goes for the Ostrich-Horses, two if we are lucky. Anything else?"

"Second. I would like to show little affiliation to the Fire Nation. So no full armour when we are traveling."

Zuko crossed his arms, "I don't think you're giving credit where it is due," He said, "I understand that a Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens travel together, but traveling to Ba Sing Se will be suspicious. Yes I will be traveling under the name of Lee, meaning full Earth Kingdom alias."

"Speaking of Aliases. Third," She relaxed in her seat slightly, "By what name do I call you?"

Zuko was taken off guard by her question, his focused look turned puzzled. "Umm," he murmured but soon collected his thoughts, "Well calling me by my real name is too overt, you can if you want to though. Lee if you prefer not to use my Fire Nation name."

"Hmm," she pondered, "Anything else?"

"Not many people have more than one name in the first place." Zuko returned to his previous pessimistic mood.

"Nicknames?"

"No."

"Alter egos?"

"No"

"Absolutely anything?"

"Nothing."

Jin paused and looked at him, "Liar," she muttered and Zuko pretended to take no notice of what she said, instead glancing at her and sipped at his Jasmine Tea.

Jin sat and looked at him, rotating the on the edges of its circular base, "What about I call you, you."

"Yu?" He questioned.

"No, as in you," Jin leant over the table and pointed at Zuko's chest, "you."

Zuko was puzzled for a moment, before he finally understood what she was saying, "You're going to call me, by the sole reason that I am someone else."

"Yes. Yes I am." She nodded in agreement.

"Won't that get confusing very quickly? When you're trying to talk to me, you could be talking about anyone." Zuko took the last sip of his tea, and set his cup down with a hallow tap.

"Oh shut it you." She said harshly, she relieved herself from the table and left a few coins on the table, "I've decided now and that's how it's going to be."

Zuko did the same as Jin, "This is going to get complicated." He muttered to himself, the two young adults left the tea shop with Jin leading the way. The Bell ringing behind them as the door closed.

/New Scene

Yuna was cleaning Zuko and Jin's table, collecting the coins and cups, while wiping it down with a cloth. The patrons had settled back down and chatted amongst themselves. Once completed the waiter took everything back to the counter, counted the money and returned the cups, all with a foul expression on his face.

The door opened and the little bell chimed. Shojo entered the tea shop and walked calmly to the counter. His step no longer had its optimistic stride, and he seemed downtrodden.

"Could I get a Green Tea and a sweet bun please?" Shojo said. The waiter bowed and directed him to a table. As Shojo sat down, saw the annoyed waiter blunder with the chair a little. Shojo watched his face with concern.

"Are you alright?" Shojo asked.

"Perfectly fine," The waiter smiled but his eyes stayed the same, "Just little flustered. Your order will be out soon." He said all of this without directly facing Shojo. He left and walked to the kitchen and Shojo's eyes followed him through the archway. He leant over his chair to face the table next to him, which a Guard and a Business Man sat.

"What happened with him?" Shojo asked, catching the attention of the two strangers.

"Not much really. I couple of old customers came in, customers with history." The Business Man spoke in little truths. Shojo's smile dropped in doubt.

"The old waiter and one of Lian's old friend came in. They had tea and left not too long ago." The Guard said bluntly, "They seemed friendly, unlike a week or two ago."

"Lian?" Shojo muttered the name, "Was the girls name Jin, by any chance?" The two men seemed a little surprised at the boy's knowledge.

"How do you know her?" The Guard asked, looking at his red clothes, "she has been tried for…"

"She was acquitted of that," Shojo interrupted, "And I helped her escape her captor, Kuron. That's how I know her."

The two gentlemen, looked at each other with doubt and amazement, the businessman turned back to Shojo, "I am sorry, but yes it was Jin. Though Lee and Jin do have had a history, maybe she's hiding with him." Shojo's concentration honed at the sound of Lee's name.

"So what happened to them both? Do you know where they would have gone?" He asked.

"No, we don't," said the Guardsmen, "There isn't much else we could tell you about them either. I did hear them talk about some kind of leave and guiding if that helps."

Shojo sighed and thought carefully about what he said. Shojo turned back to his table, "Thanks anyway" He said as positively as he could. He slumped in his chair and waited. The waiter seemingly appeared next to him and placed down his green tea and sweet bun, Shojo greeted him with a plastered smile and returned to the tea.

Yuna however didn't move, he stood there for a moment longer before Shojo acknowledged him again.

"If you ever meet them, do one thing for us." He said, once Shojo nodded he continued, "Don't hurt them too much. They may have done a lot to us here, but some of it has been positive."

"I won't hurt her."

/New Scene

The town hall courtyard was barren once again, as expected after a few days of cleaning up. There was however two Ostrich-Horses tied to a hitching post, just to the right of the back entrance. They stood there with their blank minds, reacting slightly when the rear door opened and Chit Sang, Chan, Zuko, Jin, the officer and his fiancée walked through. Chit Sang and the officer carrying large saddlebags in their arms.

"Don't worry you two, we've packed all of the essentials. Water canteens, food, sleeping bags and even a spare change of clothes for the both of you. You should have no trouble getting to Ba Sing Se now." Chit Sang spoke strongly as he approached the far Ostrich-Horse to attach the saddlebag, the officer walked around the group get to the other animal.

"What about the rest of the resistance? How are we sure that we'll be safe crossing the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko said.

"Don't worry about it. Operations in this part of the world hinged on Kuron and Ruon, with them out of the way, it makes sense that the Old Ozai resistance is in disarray," Chan walked from behind the two travellers, "They wouldn't even be thinking about you right now."

"You'll be fine," The officer said, "The trip will take just over a week to get to Full Moon Bay. There it will be smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se. Your only trouble would be the rare Bandit, but I believe you're more than capable of handling with that situation with your fire Bending."

"Are you happy now you worry-wart?" Jin said light-heartedly, "Stop asking questions and get on the Ostrich-Horse."

The three men sauntered away from the steeds, and the two travellers approached. As the officer approached his fiancée, she gave him the widest smile, he kissed her on the cheek and turned to face the same way.

The two had just finished mounting their animals, Zuko looking quite comfortable and reaching around in his saddle bags, where Jin was gripping the reins tightly with stiff posture. Zuko brought his steed to just in front of Jin and waited. She looked at him and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Let's go slow poke." She said and Zuko sighed, he snapped the reins and the steed started to move.

"Good Luck and safe travels." The fiancée said, prompting everyone else to say something in a combination.

"Be safe."

"Treat each other well."

"Have fun."

Jin looked back at the little group and hesitated before waving and smiling whole-heartedly above her head. Zuko didn't, he kept traveling forward, his body bouncing from the Ostrich-Horse beneath him. Jin's smile faded with the enthusiasm of her waves and she turned back to face forwards.

/New Scene

Shojo knocked on a small wooden door. He stood in the hallway of a unit complex in his Dark Brown and Red military fatigues. He patiently waited, widening his feet and putting his hands behind his back.

He heard footsteps coming from inside the door, and waited anxiously. It opened abruptly and shortly, a chain restricting the doors movement. A head peaked through the crack.

"Shojo?" The woman said in optimism before turning foul, "You know you are no longer welcome here."

"When did I become un-welcome, what did I do?" Shojo quietly said.

"Leave. It will be safer for both of us." The woman shut the door quickly and he heard a loud clack as a deadbolt went across the door.

"Mother, please." Shojo pleaded. He heard nothing more from the door, he placed his hand on the door frame and leant hopefully into it.

The deadbolt sound again and the sound of a chain dropping. Shojo stepped away from the door and waited happily. The door opened wide and their stood his Mother, in a long Earth Kingdom robe with a red and amber jewel necklace. Shojo happily moved closer to his Mother for a hug, but she pushed him away.

"What is it you want Shojo, and make it quick, someone is bound to see us." She said hastily, and Shojo retracted in sadness and confusion.

"I thought you would be happy to see me?" He said gloomily.

"Not after you joined you left and caused such a big damn upset that the FIRE LORD himself intervened. It's better that you are anywhere but here, so you had best leave this city while you still have your head." She said aggressively yet quietly emphasising her words. She quickly looked up and down the hall while Shojo stood unaffected by his mothers' suspicious actions.

"I am leaving the city, but I need money and supplies for my trip. I have a steed but nothing else." He said and his Mother paused and thought. She exhaled and invited him into the apartment shutting and dead-locking the door behind her.

"Didn't they pay you while you were in that militia, or is everyone running for the hills?" She joked dryly, patronizing him.

"They would have. We were paid a small amount every month, it's not like we needed money out in the middle of nowhere. We were also close to payday when they attacked, so only the thieves have money now." He said very seriously, mistaking his mothers' tone for condescending. While he was talking, she was searching in her cupboard for anything. She grabbed out a few items wrapped in cloth and put them on the bench to her left.

"How are you holding up?" He said with a faint voice. His mother gave him a surprised look and he retracted away a little. She smiled.

"I could be better," She said as she reached into another shelf, pulling out a water skin and placing it with the other items, "Though your father was crazy, he was a loving man and I miss my little one running around till he was too tired to walk." Shojo smiled at his mothers' optimism, "But all I have left is my memories and a portrait."

She walked to small table on the border of the living area and kitchen, against the wall. On the table was a pair burnt incense sticks, a silver ring, a vase of flowers and a portrait of a young family, kneeling down and reaching underneath the table, she pulled out a small coin pouch. She offered the whole pouch to Shojo.

"Take it," She said with a smile "Leave this life and start another." He reached out to grab the bag, when his mother retracted her hand, "Promise me that you will not make the same mistakes that you have."

Shojo reached out and grabbed it, "I solemnly swear not to be in another militia. But I do need to track someone down, I have something I need to say to her." His mother released the coin bag and Shojo put it snuggly in his pocket. He walked over to the table and retrieved the other items from the table and packing them nicely in a large piece of cloth he pulled out from his fatigues.

"Go, make sure no-one sees you, and be sure to write." She shuffled him to the door. She jumped ahead of him and grabbed the deadlock. She unbolted it quickly, and didn't open it.

Shojo leaned in and hugged his mother quickly before opening and passing through the door. He didn't quite close it properly and his mother curiously watched down the hallway. Her smile turned sad as she watched him walk away.

/New Scene

The night had set in and the city of Yu Dao buzzed. The streets glowed and the chatter was almost deafening.

"Here Here!" the group shouted and clasped their cups together. Chit Sang, Jian, Yoa, Chan and the officer all sat around a large table and toasted.

"May they travel safely." The officer said and they all drank from their cups and placed them forcefully back on the table. The waitress hurried around the table and collected the now empty cups on the table. The held up his five fingers up to the waitress and she nodded, rushing back into the kitchen. He focused his attention back to the table and the other four advisors.

"It has been a very busy week for all of us," Chit Sang spoke over all of the other noises in the restaurant, "The leave of Fire Lord Zuko has put us back to our regular duties, but the last week has been hectic and it will take a lot of work to bring Yu Dao back to the balance it once had with us."

The other four were groaning at the prospect of more work, but their smiles were teeming with joy and excitement, almost as if they were children again.

"So let this be a great night of celebration for the departure of two great people and the initiation of another." Chit Sang continued, the waitress coming back with a platter of cups again. They each were given another and they drank it without hesitation.

By now they had settled down, the group sat down and chatted amongst themselves, relieving all others around them. The young Jian and Yao talked amongst themselves, the other three not knowing quite what to talk about. The officer hesitated slightly and lent forward to ask a question.

"So how do you think they are traveling?" The officer worriedly asked, "Should we have waited another day before sending them out?"

"Most certainly not," Chan said, "They'll be fine. If anything it will keep the Fire-Lord off our back for a short while. I can hear the bones grinding in my wrists already."

Chit Sang smiled and the officer become even more concerned.

"No, they've no doubt made camp just outside the mountain pass by now, if not a bit further." Chan calmly explained, "It's a beautiful night, a good way to start an adventure."

"Here Here to that." Chit Sang said and raised his cup to the other three, they raised in turn and downed the rest of their drink, they put their empty cups back on the table, "Enough toasting to them though, tonight is for you."

Chit Sang mentioned the waitress back to the table, and the officer sat back in his seat. He looked around the room and say a familiar body walking towards the exit. The Dark red robes and the short brown hair moved away from him, he pulled his chair out a little to see clearer when he was drawn back in by the others with more drinks.

The turned to face the staff and talked, as he was being pulled into the table again, Shojo lifted his eyes and gave him a quiet stare. The officer was drawn back in and no longer had a sight on the kid. Shojo leaned back onto his heels and looked casually at the table as the staff counted the money that he paid. The waiter looking up brought Shojo's attention back and passed him his change.

Shojo walked for the door as the officer sat at the table, thinking about the familiar youth who just left. Not a moment passed and another drink was pushed in-front of him by one of the other advisors and he was brought back into the conversation.

/New Scene

Dawn rose over the forest landscape and Zuko was packing up their campsite. He had finished packing one of the saddle bags for their departure, as Jin still slept on the soft soil, gleefully ignorant of the time.

Zuko looked around the campsite for something else, but looked at Jin with confusion. He thought and searched around her sleeping bag, he reached out before retracting away with a hesitant face. He walked a short distance and retrieved a stick from the base of a nearby tree and walked back to the sleeping Jin.

He took the stick and poked her in the foot a couple of times, "Come on," He said as he continued to poke her, "Get up."

Jin rolled onto her side and adjusted her feet, still standing near her feet, he poked her in the meatier part of the arm.

"Get up," He insisted, and with no response and a silent ambiance he took more drastic measures.

"WAKE UP JIN!"

Her eyes opened with the speed of lightning, she freaked out and tried to jump out of her sleeping bag, but her awkward position restricted her movement and she simply flailed in her cacoon. Zuko gave a small smile at Jin, who returned with the foulest and drowsiest scowl.

She pulled herself to sit upright, but she struggled to get the sleeping bag on the right side. Her hair, that she had let down to sleep comfortably, was now tussled and raised in the second worst case of bedhead that Zuko had ever seen. After she struggle to get up, she leaned arms on her knees and relaxed.

"I hate you. So much." She said she breathed out, "Never wake me up like that again."

"I had to, we need to be leaving. I've packed away the rest of the campsite, you just need to clean up and pack away the sleeping bag." Zuko stated calmly, no longer humoured by Jin's misfortunes.

"Yeah, and I had to sleep." She looked up at the sky, a tinge of bright yellow, "It's only just after dawn, can we sleep in any longer?"

Zuko looked at Jin with confusion, "How quickly do you want to get to Ba Sing Se?"

"As soon as possible." She groaned her answer.

"Well, it took the Avatar about four weeks to travel across the Earth Kingdom with a Flying Bison, we have Ostrich Horses and we could get it done in a week and a half." Zuko crossed his arms and watched Jin's fading anger, "Now, would you like to get going or sleep in?"

Jin fell back onto the ground, and sighed. Pushing herself out of the sleeping bag and left it for Zuko to deal with.

"Do you mind? I have to get ready." She said softly before drearily walking to the Ostrich-Horse.

Zuko gave a puzzled and annoyed look to the fabric as Jin walked away with a hairbrush from the saddlebags.

He sighed and began folding and compressing.

/New Scene

On the open road they travelled, the path surrounded the sparse forest that they once infiltrated. The sun was rising high into the sky and the two bounced up and down in time with their Steeds. Jin was lazy with her riding and Zuko seemed as focused as ever. They rode some more as Jin tried to more exaggerate her anguish.

"When will we stop for Lunch?" Jin complained, "This riding is starting to hurt too. Not as happy and carefree as I thought this would be."

"We will stop when the sun is at its highest. Then we will have lunch for about half an hour and we will return to riding." Zuko said bluntly, "And that's because you aren't following the movements of the animal very well. Your legs should absorb all of the shock from the movement of the animal, to avoid other pains…."

"Oh shut up you. Just forget I said anything." Jin interjected rudely. She continued to mope on the back of the Ostrich horse. They continued of a moment longer before Zuko exhaled strongly.

"Very well, let's stop over there," He pointed to a relatively small tree about fifty metres ahead of them. Jin gave a sigh of relief and they made their way to the designated spot.

Zuko energetically jumped off his Ostrich-Horse and walked a small perimeter around their refuge site. Jin more lazily slid of the animal, groaning in relief and some pain as her feet touched the ground.

"Ahhhh," She sighed as she stretched out some on her leg muscles, "How could anyone do this for so long?"

Zuko came back from his short walk, "We don't have much in terms of food. Bread and water is all we could spare right now."

"I guess that's alright, could we possible have some tea though?" Jin asked, trying to push at Zuko's boundary.

Zuko sighed, "Could we have tea another time? Having it here would leave us too exposed."

"No. I think a tea would be very helpful right now." Jin said with a plain face as she stretched her legs out.

"Alright then, but you need to do your part this time. You're in charge of brewing it, that means water and tea leaves." Zuko instructed, "I will get some kindling for a small fire."

"Small fire? You're a firebender, couldn't you heat the water yourself?"

"I am a firebender, yes, but I am not an octopus." Zuko said as he walked away from the campsite.

Jin reeled on her heels, and looked around. She slowly moved to her Ostrich-Horse, and strapped to the side of the saddlebags was Zuko's teapot. She carefully unstrapped it and gripped it by the handle. It's rustic surface was plain and natural, she puzzled at it.

"Such a basic teapot. Why not something…nicer?" She asked herself, taking her time finding the right words to properly describe her thoughts.

She searched the bag some more and pulled out a small wrapped bag. She sniffed inside and retorted from the strength. Nodding, she placed it and the teapot down and resecured the bags and grabbed a canteen of water.

She moved all the items and made a small clearing, void of any vegetation, placing the Teapot on a small grass patch next to it. She crouched near the clearing and started moving rocks into in a circle.

"Hello there Jin."

Jin felt her heart jump out of her chest and breathe leave her lungs. She became off balance on her toes and in hazard of falling over.

"Jin!" Shojo said and rushed to her aid, but as he approached her, she let herself fall backwards and out of the way of Shojo. She clambered up and sat a distance away from him.

"Don't take a step closer!" She yelled at Shojo, who had now stopped in shock. Jin was breathing heavily and dirt was smeared on her face. Shojo calmly stood there with his hands out in peace, he slowly inched his foot forward, "I said don't move closer!" she reiterated and instead Shojo took a step back.

"Ok." Shojo stayed calm, "I'll stay right here." He lowered his arms and stood there, unwavering from his position as Jin stared up at him with a terrified expression.

"Are you alright?" Shojo said.

"Of course not!" Jin screamed at him, "I am in the middle of a forest and you thought it was the best idea to walk up silently behind me and call my name?"

"Speaking of silence," Shojo said still very calmly, "Where is this 'Lee' character?"

Jin was trying her best to hold her breathing together, "Getting kindling. For tea."

"Ah," Shojo snapped his fingers in realization, "He was a tea server, wasn't he. Kind enough person to serve tea on the road. A bit impractical though, perhaps I'd best talk to him."

"Talk to him about what?" Jin was backing away slowly, towards the steeds.

"Well, nothing you should be too concerned with. Though I am sure you would be happy with the agreement that we would come to."

"I think I should be concerned." She said and slowly pushed herself off the ground.

"Now, now Jin. There's no need for you to be involved. Lee is not, let's say, qualified to escort you across the Earth Kingdom." Shojo said, taking a small step forward, without the protest of Jin.

His calmly smiled as he took another step towards her.

"Don't judge someone just on their profession. I would have you know that he is rather proficient in dual swords." Zuko's voice sounded behind Shojo, Jin looked at him with relief, but Shojo didn't turn around. Instead he thought and peaked over his shoulder.

"That voice…" He murmured, "Are you Lee?"

"Not exactly, though I am disappointed that you forgotten me so soon." Zuko said, holding the kindling in his arms, "You should leave, soldier."

Shojo's eye's opened wide, and he spun his arms at the shoulder. He turned on the ball of his foot from the momentum and when he brought his arm to the horizontal, a spark of orange fire came from his hand and shot towards Zuko.

Zuko let the kindling fall to the ground, and blocked the incoming fire with a backhanded swat. He settled into his stance and withheld retaliating.

"It's you usurper." Shojo said with trepidation, Zuko began strafing around him, however Shojo found the courage to mirror Zuko and circle around Jin, "What have you done to Lee? Is he tied up behind some tree as you plan to take this lady? You should be ashamed."

"What are you talking about? From the sounds of it, you're trying to poach her yourself." Zuko said, "I've promised her safety across the Earth Kingdom." Zuko took a few steps forwards as he circled.

"So you've been tailing them since Yu Dao," Shojo was beginning to calm down, taking deeper breaths and his voice wasn't as hurried, "I am not surprised?"

"I really don't think you have your facts right. How long have you been following us again?" Zuko asked and hesitantly lowed his arms slightly. Their strafing had brought Zuko relatively close to Jin and had pushed Shojo out.

"Stop asking questions. You've yet to answer mine!" Zuko could feel Shojo's muscles tensing up.

"You should stop dodging mine. Either that or stop following us." Zuko was assertive yet composed, however it angered Shojo further.

"Where is Lee?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, slight echoes reverberated within the forest to fall on stunned ears. Jin looked up at Zuko, with fearful anticipation. Zuko closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Answer me!" Shojo reiterated.

"I was Lee. I was forced to relive that name to live amongst the people. I did not plan to be a saviour or a diplomat, just another ant in the hill, and once he has served his purpose that man will be left to fade in the memories of those he met." Zuko said, opening his eyes he watched Shojo's reaction, panting from his outbursts.

Shojo stood there, recovering his breath. He stared back into Zuko's eyes with confusion and malice. Shojo flopped his arms to his sides and breathed slowly and controlled.

"Will you stop following us now? I have no power to imprison you here, you are free to leave and prosper anywhere you want." Zuko said, his hands still aimed at Shojo.

Shojo breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"I will," He said sharply, bringing his feet closer, he raised his back left foot and swung it skilfully around his body, creating a quick blast of fire heading straight towards Zuko.

Zuko brought his hands together to meet the attack, once hitting, splitting it apart in a circular movement with his arms. He swiped his foot across the ground and summoned a small wave of fire that homed for Shojo.

Shojo turned and as the wave approached he flicked his left foot back. As almost as he picked the fire off the ground with his foot, it transformed into a small pillar just before him. He loosely placed his left foot down and jumped off it, twisting his torso at the same time, his right leg pointed high into the sky. He brought it down in an arch towards the fire pillar, thrusting it towards Zuko with great force. Zuko ducked down and lifted the fire arch up and over Jin and himself, it dispersed into nothingness above their head.

"Jin, get to the Horses!" Zuko ordered, "We've overstayed our welcome."

Jin immediately jumped off the ground and ran towards her Ostrich-Horse, the closet one to Shojo. Zuko threw two small fire balls in two punches, directly to Shojo's right, forcing him to block as Jin ran for the Ostrich-Horse.

Shojo blocked both shots in a single, circular motion with his right arm, his eyes flickered over to slowly running Jin, impeded by her robes.

"Not yet Jin." Shojo said and sent a fire ball from a quick kick, he twisted on the balls of his feet to focus again on Zuko. Zuko was just releasing his fists for a blast that intercepted Shojo's, however the collision between to two fires sent embers across in both directions and Jin resorting to covering her face with her arms.

"What the? Could you be more careful please?!" Jin shouted.

"Noted!" Zuko shouted back as he was forced on the defensive from a barrage of Shojo's Fireballs.

Shojo gave a small smirk and strafed towards Jin's general direction and Zuko aggressively counteracted with three successive Fire Blasts. Shojo effortlessly Judo flipped over the first, arched his back around the second and in one motion ducked under the third and send a fire wave from a low, sweeping kick.

Zuko jumped high and surged his fist to the ground, creating a small barrier around him as it passed. He looked up and saw Shojo bounding towards the steed, Zuko immediately sprinted after him and summoned fire in his hands behind him. It circled like a tornado behind him, before he slid to a stop and manipulated the fire in a burst in front of him and towards Shojo.

Zuko stood and recovered his stance, slowing his breathing as he waited for Shojo's retaliation. Zuko watched as Shojo seemingly picked up the fire in his hands, spinning totally around and releasing it along the ground, directly in between Jin and the Ostrich-Horse.

The blaze seared across the ground, causing the steed to panic and Jin to fall over trying to stop herself. Zuko growled and turned to run in the other direction.

/New Scene

As Shojo slowly approached Jin, the crackling of the wall of fire beside them. Jin clambered backwards away from Shojo. He held out his hand to Jin and smiled at her with joy.

"Come." He said contently, "The coward has fled. Anywhere you want to go, I will take you."

Jin looked in the eye, terrified and hesitant, "Please. Leave me alone." She cried out to him, "I can make my own way, I just need that Ostrich-Horse."

Shojo gave her a puzzled eye, "Are you sure about that? You don't seem to do too well out here even with him." Shojo reached down and grabbed her hand, "All of that is about to change. Your new life has begun."

He began lifting her up, out of her own protest, out of the dirt. The fire simmered down to a tame yellow and he dusted off the sides of her robes.

"There will be no more incompetence," he proclaimed, "No more failure. From now on, I dedicate myself to you, Jin. No matter the problem." He held her tighter and she struggled harder.

"No… Don't do this Shojo." She snivelled, a tear was beginning to form on her cheek, "Please, let go of me!"

Jin struggled harder, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp, though his grip was too strong and his own arm flailed about as she attempted her escape.

"Hush now," he said and forcefully threw her arm down by her side, "That's no way to treat your saviour."

He began dragging her across the barrier of fire, parting it with his free hand, he tried to pull her through. She resisted strongly, pressing her heels into the ground, begging for grip and Shojo was getting notably frustrated.

"I said, come on." He said as he pulled with all his might, bringing her off balance and onto her knees, "I am trying to understand you Jin, but you are not making it easy. You don't leave me with another choice." Shojo grabbed Jin's right arm and tried to pull her to her feet, but she let her body sink into her heels. His face turned more and more frustrated.

Shojo twisted her wrist so that began straining the rest of the joints in her arm and she could clearly see the palm of her hand as it was being turned backwards. She cried out in pain and Shojo continued to turn.

"Jin! Struggle now!" Zuko called out as he came out from behind the wall of fire and Jin pulled her hand into her chest as hard as she could. He grappled Shojo and threw him back the way Zuko came, Jin flustered that Shojo's hand released so quickly but in slight pain from his grasp.

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.

Zuko pushed the wall of flame down to smouldering embers on the ground and hopped quickly on the remaining Ostrich-Horse behind him.

"We have to move Jin." He ordered, and Jin weakly brought herself to her feet, trying very hard not to use her right hand.

"What about everything else. My stuff, the teapot…?" Jin asked franticly but was cut off by Zuko.

"We won't have anything if we don't move now." Zuko calmly yelled at her and held out his left hand. Jin looked back to Shojo, who was swiftly recovering from his tumble, and back at Zuko.

"Let's move!" was all she heard from Zuko. Without any more consideration, she took his left hand and she was lifted onto the Ostrich-Horse with him. Once he knew she was secure, he whipped the reins as hard as he could.


	16. Riot

AUTHORS NOTES: So, uh, yeah. I guess online has caught up with me, I didn't think It would be so soon, but work, other endeavors and procrastination has seriously hindered my writing. Please do not mistake this for me dropping the story, I am working slowly through chapter 17, and I have planned out everything till the end, I mentally cannot leave this story unfinished. In the meantime, I will no longer have an upload schedule, and I will upload as I finish chapters. Sorry for all this, but i hope you enjoy Chapter 16, Riot.

 _To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a percaline pot or a tin cup. But it is nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honour in poverty._

The afternoon passed on, the sun fell in the sky and the sky was turning orange and pink. The Forest moved slowly with the twilight winds as the animals and bugs that inhabited the land calmed down for the night. Along the path was a single Ostrich-Horse with two very uncomfortable riders. Zuko sat as far forward on the saddle as he could, bunching up towards the neck of the steed. Jin sat close behind him, with her hands pushing on the back of the saddle, yet trying to move a bit further away from Zuko and keeping her motions in time with the animal. Suffice to say it wasn't really working for either of them. Zuko and Jin weakly held their posture, too tired to really do anything than keep riding.

Zuko looked around the area as the steed sauntered along trail, his eye catching a viable camping sight in the distance and redirected the Ostrich-Horse towards it. The sight wasn't much, the remnants of a battle long lost, they hid behind a large deformation in the earth. Jin slowly slid off the Ostrich-Horse, groaning as the weight was relieved from her riding muscles and her feet hit the ground. Zuko took a much more direct route off the steed, almost jumping off of it, however as he landed, his legs shook from the swift change in pressure. The animal too was relieved, rustling its feathers and cawing softly.

Jin groaned louder, "Did we have to keep riding, we escaped didn't we?" She dropped her body to the ground and laid on the cracked soil. Zuko had been unpacking the saddlebags, pulling out a sleeping bag first.

"No we didn't." He said and dropped the Sleeping bag near Jin, she jumped in slight shock grabbing irritably at it, "He followed our trail and I don't know from where. We don't know if or when he will catch us again, so from now on, we have to travel as far as we can each day till we get to Ba Sing Se."

Jin grumbled loudly, and pulled the sleeping bag over the top of her. A silence fell over them, Zuko contently unpacked the bags, the metallic click of the buckles and the rummaging of stuff was the ambience. Jin rolled over on top of the sleeping bag, and looked up at Zuko. She thought about her words and retorted them before she spoke.

"Hey," She stuttered, "I do know that kid."

"I know you do," Zuko said, with not as much emotional pressure as Jin, "I've fought him on two, now three, occasions. Do you remember your prison cell?"

"Don't make me." She said sharply, before she calmed down, "It's just that I thought I knew him, even a little bit."

"Did it cross your mind that you didn't know him? That he was just a performer in a show?" Zuko said as he rustled through a few more items inside the saddlebags.

"Careful with your words you. Saying these things don't help your cause either. Remember your lies at the firelight fountain." Jin criticized. Zuko paused a bit contemplated.

"I remember the Firelight Fountain. I lit every one of those candles." Zuko said, slightly offended but still composed.

"Yeah, I wondered how you did that." Jin said sombrely, "I should have guessed it was so obvious, but… Never mind. I should have guessed that you were a fire bender."

"Sorry to say, but I am a bit more than your average fire bender." He said and closed the saddlebags. He took the animal by the reins and tied it to a stable root coming out of the rock face. Once the animal was secure, he removed the saddle and bags from the Ostrich-Horse, bringing them back to where they would be sleeping. The sun setting over the world darkened the landscape as the stars lit the sky above them.

Zuko placed the bags down and a grabbed a small blanket from the top of them. Lying it out opposing Jin, he sat down and exhaled a small fire breath. He looked over to Jin, who was curling up into a ball on her sleeping bag.

"You should get ready for sleep. You're going to freeze tonight if you don't get in that sleeping bag." Zuko said, Jin looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"Sleep already, it's only just past Sundown." She asked, "What about food, a dinner?"

"Well, unless you hid some bread in your sleeves, we don't have anything to eat." Zuko said as he relaxed onto the small rug, "We will get some supplies in the next town over, but don't get to gluttonous. A tea server's salary isn't exactly a kings."

Zuko closed his eyes and relaxed. The ground comfy beneath his body he settled his motions and drifted.

"So what else are we missing?" Jin said, and Zuko opened his eyes in annoyance, yet he patiently rose from his position to face Jin. She still had barely moved from when he saw her a few moments ago, uncomfortably leaning on the sleeping bag, "I mean, just out of curiosity, I am sure I lost something in that."

Zuko sighed softly, "Do you want an overview or do you want the full details."

"An overview will be just fine." Jin said, only now making an effort to climb inside the sleeping bag.

/New Scene

A fire raged at another campsite, two Ostrich-Horses tied to a tree and one of their saddlebags removed. Shojo sat around the surging fire and unpacked the bag, he mumbled as he searched.

"Food, food, food," He disappointedly said, yet he placed it carefully on a blanket beside him, containing the other foods that their bag contained. On his other side sat Zuko's teapot and teacups, he continued to rummage through.

"Ah-ha" he exclaimed and began pulling from the bottom of the bag, pulling out a small painting. He examined the painting of an old man and quizzically stared at it. He put the portrait in his other hand and dug back into the bag, quickly finding something else of interest.

He pulled out the second portrait, this one a family photo of three people, a man, a girl and a woman from left to right. Shojo placed them side by side and examined them, checking the features of both paintings.

He pondered over the family photo, "Could this be Jin's family?" he wondered, looking at the other photo for a moment, "And her… Grandfather? But which one would it be." He placed them side by side, "Maybe a resemblance to the father? Though Jin must have changed a lot in her younger years."

Shojo looked to the mother in the image and looked closely at her, "But a mother should resemble her daughter, even a little bit." He began noticing their clothes, the robes showing their ornate links and lining in fair detail. Looking closer and closer, he noticed weirder details until he looked at the man's hair, situated in a top knot and secured with a small fire nation insignia on a ribbon. He placed down the portrait of the old man and gripped it with both hands.

"Her parents would not be Fire Nation," He reasoned with himself, and focused again on the Mother. He debated in his mind about who she was, mumbling off features as he pointed to them on the picture, slowly, as he listed his idea's started to click.

"It can't be," He said, "Lady Ursa. What is she doing in a picture with these random people?" In his sudden realization he picked up the other photo, "and how could I have missed that this the 'Dragon of the West'?" He took both photos and threw them forcefully into the ground in a fit of frustration.

"They're not Jin's," he exhaled trying to calm down, he reached back into the saddlebag and pulled out the first thing he could grab. He grabbed the soft fabric and ripped it out of the bag, the red material being Zuko's Casual Fire Nation clothes. The red aggravated him like a sabre tooth moose lion and ripped it with both hands.

The fabric resisted and only a small tear in the torso appeared before Shojo gave up and threw it onto the fire, the flames engulfing the fabric as Shojo's anger fuelled the inferno . Breathing deeply, he peaked his head into the bag and looked into its depths. Curious to what he saw, he reached in and pulled a wrapped package out of the bag, malleable enough to bend slightly for its own weight.

He unwrapped it carefully, tearing the paper-like material in the places where adhesive had been used to secure it. The Dark green slowly revealed itself and Shojo's face was getting brighter and brighter until he lifted the two tone dress from the wrapping. Holding it up to the sky to see its full length. He marvelled at its beauty, before carefully and contently wrapping it back in the paper. Folding over one of the last pieces of wrapping, he noticed a small note stuck inside. It slid out of its crevasse and Shojo folded it out.

Shojo read the note aloud, "Dear Jin, we hope that have a safe trip to Ba Sing Se and a good life beyond. We ask that you try not to bicker too much, he still needs to run a nation once you two are done. In any case, we hope you keep this, as a reminder to the friends you have in Yu Dao and a hope that you forgive our persistence. The best regards, Chit Sang, Chan and Tai-Yang."

He dropped his hand and the back of it hit the dirt, breathing slowly as he thought. The note in his hand caught fire as his eyes flared with energy.

/New Scene

"Wait," Jin said, comfortably snug in the sleeping bag, "They packed that dress. On the other Ostrich horse?"

"Uh-huh," Zuko said, he sat in a meditative pose on the small blanket, "Was going to be 'a please forgive us and have a safe trip' gift for when we reached Ba Sing Se."

"What kind of gift is that?" Jin asked.

"I have no idea," He said, and Jin looked at him with confusion and cynicism, "It was their words, not mine."

"Their words?" Jin was confused for a moment, "No wait, the three advisors yes?" she said with a hostile realization.

"Correct," Zuko said easily, "Those three are really something though. Annoying but something."

Zuko trailed off and Jin waited for anything else.

"Is there anything else of mine that was taken?" She asked annoyed, raising an eyebrow at him, bringing him back to the conversation.

"Nothing else of yours, no. Though to be honest you really didn't have much to begin with," Zuko said only to see Jin ready to punch him, he quickly continued, "He got a lot of my gear in that saddlebag. Teapot, cup, tea leaves, family portraits and my Fire Nation Clothes. Nothing priceless to me but it's inconvenient."

Jin looked at him with scepticism, "Nothing Priceless? Then what is priceless to you if not the things you take everywhere?"

Zuko quipped back quickly, "My Friends, my family. I can lose some portraits, but I will still have my memories. I keep the paintings to remind me of my past, but also keep me looking to the future." He slowed down his speech, "Those paintings did mean something to me, but they are not everything."

Jin didn't know what to say, she looked slightly embarrassed and retracted into her sleeping back. Zuko sensed her feelings but decided not to ask, he lay back on the blanket and looked to the sky, closing his eyes, he faded to sleep.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night," She replied hesitantly.

/New Scene

A Red and orange shine lit their morning, as Zuko and Jin both deconstructed their campsite in silence, it only breaking by the growling of their stomachs. As if no-one was there at all, Zuko hopped onto the stead and held out a hand for Jin, she rose onto the animal situated herself on the edge of the saddle, holding onto the elevated back. Zuko swept his eyes across the campsite and pulled the reins back in the direction of the trail.

The long dirt road stretched to the horizon, with the rose tinted landscape slowly faded into the dimly coloured plain. As the Sun came higher into the sky, Jin was constantly holding her water skin in one hand and using the other as a shade so she could see, Zuko squinted under the intensity of the sun, yet he held a firm grip on both of the reins.

Jin went to take another sip from her water skin, she was able to get a small portion of water before it emptied, and Jin sucked harder to get anything else out of it. Zuko rolled his eyes at the sound that it made and focused on the path again.

/New Scene

By late-afternoon the two reached a small village, the wide dirt track running through the centre had maybe only 7 or so houses on each side. In front of one house was a water tower with a faded sign hanging in front of it. Zuko steered the steed towards it and dismounted as he arrived.

On the counter was an 'open' sign, yet Zuko peeked around and saw no-one at the counter.  
"Hello?" he asked and a moment later, a slight rustle came from the store.

"If that's you, you little scamps, I'm going to have to," an older woman, not quite and elder but still slightly wrinkled, appeared from the depths of the shop. Oddly surprised to see two strangers at her counter.

"Oh, my apologies. The kids around here like causing a little mischief. What can I help you with?" She said.

"Could I get a back of feed, two hot meals, some food for traveling and two water skins refilled?" Zuko said, placing a couple of weighty coins on the table.

"Oh," Jin interjected into the shop-keeps view, "Could we get some conical hats as well? It's really hot out on the road."

"Jin, later." Zuko said, trying to keep his attention of the Shopkeeper.

"She's right, you're going to need something to shield yourself from the Sun." she said.

"Fine, could we get two of those please." Zuko admitted the small defeat, the Shopkeeper bowed and collected the money, giving back a few coins of small change. She disappeared back into the depths and Zuko turned back to Jin and leaned against the counter.

"I hope that this doesn't become a trend Jin." said Zuko, "We don't have that much money."

Jin gave a small smirk, "Then why did you get hot meals then? That costs a lot more than a bag of feed and some dried fruits and breads."

Zuko seemed a little flustered, almost wanting to justify his actions, "Well then, you get your hats, and I get the hot meal then. Settled?" He pushed off the counter and walked to the Ostrich Horse, grabbing both of the water skins and walking back. He took a sip out of his skin and checked hers.

"Wow, no prisoners." He jokingly said and placed them both on the counter, again leaning forward onto it waiting for the shopkeeper. Jin exhaled and went to pet the animal, while she waited.

The shopkeeper came back rather quickly, jumping over one or two items on the floor. She held in her hand the two hats and a moderately sized bag, she place them both of the counter and wandered back into the shop.

Zuko pushed aside the hats, and looked inside the bag, checking what foods the two had for the next day or two. Jin had noticed his neglect of the hats and sighed a little.

"Hey you." She called out but Zuko didn't respond, "You!" she reiterated. This time she caught his attention, she held out a hand.

"Could you pass one over please?" She asked, Zuko closed the bag, and walked over with both hats and handed her one, and putting one on his own head as well. She looked him, and gave him an expression that he couldn't quite understand.

"Not bad", she said. Zuko took a little hint and had a quick scan of her.

"If you're talking fashion, I don't think it suits you." He said.

"If it does its job, then it doesn't matter. Suit's you though." She quipped and returned to tending to their steed.

Just in time the woman returned to the counter with a large back of feed, she picked up the two water skins from the table and walked back a couple of steps to a small pipe to refill them. Zuko looked over the steed and Jin, breaking open the feed bag slightly and brought it over to Jin.

"Here, keep him calm," Zuko said as he grasped a handful of the feed, Jin continued to pet the animal yet it still was agitated at the smell of food. Jin held the animal as Zuko lifted the feed to the Ostrich Horses mouth. It ate happily from Zuko's hand and squawked happily once it finished the handful.

"Good," Jin said and petted the side of its face, Zuko resealed the bag as best as he could and placed it over the saddle bags. He walked back to the counter where the hot meal, a small cup of water and their waterskins were waiting.

"Thank you," Zuko said, taking the bag of supplies and taking it to the Ostrich Horse, "Go" he said to Jin, "Eat". He grabbed the reins of the animal and relieved Jin, as she went off, he fixed the supplies to the steed and tied the reins to something study, before going to join Jin.

"Thank you," said Jin.

"You're welcome," the Shopkeeper said with a bow before turning around and going back into the shop. They stood and ate without chatting, simply enjoying the food entering their stomachs.

/New Scene

Jin pushed back her plate and held her hands on her stomach, relieved and happy with her full stomach.

"Ah, that was good. Thanks." Jin said quietly, Zuko acknowledged, giving a small smile, before he pushed his empty plate away and stood with his back to the shop, surveying some of the buildings behind them. Jin got inquisitive.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Looking for a place to stay." Zuko replied, not taking his attention away from the buildings. There was only one inn in sight, "Come on."

Zuko unhitched the steed and walked across the street with Jin tailing a little bit behind. There were a few people in the street, but it remained very barren still. Eyes were still trained on the two travellers as they passed. Zuko gestured Jin inside and he lead the animal round to the back of the establishment.

Jin walked inside to see a very tame tavern, no drunken rowdiness, just a quiet atmosphere with small groups enjoying their meals and drinks. She found a small table and sat down anxiously and waited for Zuko. She kept to herself, finding something to do in cleaning the dirt from under her fingernails. The ambient sound of a tavern was almost blocked from her head, hearing only the loudest of cheers and screech of wood against wood a chairs were moved. She kept looking down until a hand was placed of the top of the table. She didn't make a note of it, thinking it was him.

"Excuse me miss?" that voice was not his. She jolted out of her trance and looked up at the man, well past his teen years, but still young enough that his skin was flawlessly smooth. His smile was surrounded by a short stubble, finely maintained and his eyes were soft and warm. It made her uncomfortable none the less. "I noticed that you're all alone here. Mind if I sit down, buy you something to drink?"

"Yes, I do mind. I am waiting for someone." She clearly said, "And to be honest, you're a little rude. I only just sat down."

"Now there's no need to be like that." He said, he took a step backwards and one towards the chair, "Everybody know each other around here, so I could tell you a thing or two about your prospect."

"Listen to me, we are not from around here, you are not in the slightest interesting me and I would advise you to leave before he gets here." Jin said, forcing out a little anger. Though instead of being deterred, the stranger leant against the edge of the table.

"So what, your boyfriend will beat me up? I don't think so. I think that I could beat him with my hands tied." He said, getting in her face.

"Is there a problem?" Zuko's voice emerged from the background. The stranger turned in surprise to meet him, but as soon as he saw Zuko's face he calmed down a little, and snickered to himself.

"So this is your boyfriend? Bet you don't kiss him too often." The stranger said, Zuko choose to ignore the insult.

"I am not her boyfriend. Now if you'd excuse us please," Zuko said calmly and sat down, though Jin noticed a little steam exhaling from his nose.

"Excuse you? In fact it was quite rude how you interrupted a conversation between me and the lovely lady here. We were just starting to get to know each other." He slyly said.

"Do you know her name then?" Zuko asked sharply.

"UUhh, What?"

"Do you know, her name?" He said slower, slowly turning to face his as he talked.

"Of course I know her name, it's," he paused, "Ahh."

"I wouldn't tell him even if he did ask." Said Jin, "Now please, leave."

"No, I'm going to get it," the stranger looked her in the eye, "L-L-L-L-Lia," She wasn't fazed, "L-L-Ling, L-Lian?" She gave him a foul look, and he moved onto another letter, "J-J-J-J-Ju-Ju-June? Ju-Ju-Je-Je-Ji-Ji…"

"Enough." Zuko said strongly, "How many ways do we have to say leave to you. It's just like you're asking for a fight."

Hearing that, the stranger backed away and held his hands up in defensive, "Okay, Okay. I am going."

Zuko looked at Jin in disbelief, lifting his eyebrow and holding up his left hand, openly showing his five fingers. She was confused by his gesture, she tried asking Zuko by mouthing her questions, but it wasn't quite making the gap.

He dropped his thumb, leaving four fingers left standing, by now the stranger had slowing down, still only a couple of steps away. Jin brought her shoulders and hands up, trying to show her confusion a little more. He dropped his pinky finger and with his right hand, he made a pushing back motion.

Jin pushed back her chair away from the table as Zuko dropped his third finger. The stranger had now stopped in his tracks, looking down at his hands.

The second finger fell, leaving a lone finger standing. Zuko closed his eyes, letting his other senses take control. He let his last finger fall and felt the world around him slow. The loud sound of a foot slamming behind him, the slight grunt of exertion and a crack of a knuckle. Zuko turned slightly in his chair and moved his left hand towards the sound. Opening his hand, he aimed it slightly to the inside and waited. He felt a current of air pass by his hand, he reached in and grabbed.

Zuko opened his eyes, twisted the strangers' fist around and pushed him hit face first into the table. Zuko held his punching arm perpendicular to the table so the stranger couldn't move. He looked up at Jin who was in a small shock, as did the rest of the tavern. Jin held her breath as to what was going to happen next.

"Idiot," said Zuko, standing up and used his right hand to pinch his ear, as he did, he released the arm. Zuko began pulling on the ear as he dragged the stranger out of the tavern, the crowd watched precariously and the stranger was struggling to keep up.

They finally came to the tavern door and Zuko gently pushed him out the door, still standing there as he recovered. The stranger turned with an angry expression, and Zuko flicked him in the forehead with his right index finger.

"Done now?" Zuko said as the stranger was rubbing his forehead.

"Guess," He mumbled as he walked off, Zuko watching him for a moment just to make sure he was on his way before returning to the tavern. He walked back to Jin's table and sat back in his previous seat, adjusting it with the small screech of wood on wood.

"We should leave as soon as possible tomorrow," Zuko said across the table, "The villagers are going to gossip about that."

"You kinda did start it though." Jin said with cynicism, "But I do thank you. He was awfully persistent."

"Excuse me," A woman wearing a long green robe and an apron interrupted, "I don't appreciate it when you throw out one of my patrons and create a big spectacle about it."

"Well he wasn't listening to either of us," said Zuko.

"And he did throw the first punch." added Jin.

"I know," the supposed innkeeper said, "I watched you from the moment you walked in young lady. How I would very much like to kick you two out, Sang was being a pain and you don't look like you staying for too long."

"Just one night, we need to leave by dawn to make any decent ground tomorrow." Zuko said and Jin groaned a little bit, bringing a small smirk to the innkeepers' day.

"One Night." She said, "Done. You can stay for one night, no charge. But I don't want to see you here tomorrow."

"Thank you." Said Jin, the innkeeper started to walk away when Zuko grabbed her attention again.

"Also, if someone comes looking for us, please say that we didn't stay here. For both your patrons' safety and ours."

"Hmm," she questioned herself, "we'll see."

She walked away swiftly and Zuko sank comfortably into the chair, "That was good luck, but now we wait." Zuko said with slight optimism.

"Now we wait…" Jin said with an exhale.

/New Scene

Under the warmth of the rising Sun, Shojo rode into the small town high on his Ostrich-Horse. He slowly trotted along the path, carefully examining his surroundings. A tiny water tower with a shady store underneath, houses made of jagged rock and old wood and a small, run down inn. He dropped down off his steed and guided it behind him.

He walked past the closed store, briefly looking over it and its dusty and holey wooden shutter. He walked quickly over to the inn, where he hitched his Ostrich-Horse and walked inside. Shojo was disgruntled at the sight of the restaurant area. Barely any sources of light, he could see the shadows of the few who had passed out on the tables, surrounded in empty mugs. Shojo meandered to the counter, and lit the only candle remaining on the table.

"Can I help you Firebender?" A voice appeared from the stairs behind him, a woman with a long green robe was walking through the dark restaurant, she followed the wall, and opened one of the many windows, the slight groaning of patrons followed instantly.

"Yes, you can. I am looking for someone." Shojo said, his head slowly following the innkeepers' movements, "She would have had no choice but to resupply here."

"If anyone needed to resupply, you're in the wrong place. This watering hole mostly serves the locals." She opened another window and Shojo was temporally blinded as he adjusted to the glare, "You should check with the general store across the road, or with the farmers on the outskirts of town. They might have what you are looking for."

"Maybe." He said to himself, the innkeeper continued around the tables, waking up the unconscious patrons, before returning behind the counter.

"Do you need anything else? A drink, a bite, I am sure we have something for you." She said trying to be a little more upbeat, yet it still seemed stale.

"Umm, sure." He said, a little down, "Just a tea, maybe something a little stronger."

"Coming right up. But don't worry about it, you'll find them." She said as she turned her back to the counter, Shojo gave a quick glance at her as she passed, before being distracted by crashing wood behind him.

"Hey watch out there Yuan, I don't want another Kwan incident in here." She shouted out from the, out of sight, with small hints of hostility, yet mostly humour.

"You're too hard Ming-Ming. It'll be hard to get a man like that." Shouted the disorientated patron, back to the innkeeper.

"Hah! Don't give your wife too much trouble when you get home." She said, returning with an oddly smelling tea, "Here's something I usually give those whose heads a little too woozy from the night before, but seems to work wonders in the morning."

She hands him a small cup and he takes a large sip of it, "Hmm, quite good." He sets it down and looks up at the innkeeper, "What's in it?"

"Ginger root with Sandalwood and White Jade." She said calmly.

"White Jade." He took the cup and threw it and its contents at the door, missing and spilling the contents over multiple tables, the steam still coming off the tea, "Are you trying to poison me so I can't find them, is that it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ming-Ming started to yell as well, "and besides, this brew has been with me for a long time, the Sandalwood suppresses the rashes while the body is woken from it's dreariness."

"Lies!" Shojo slammed his hand down on the counter, "I know you saw them yesterday, so tell me and I'll be on my merry way!"

"I told you," She forcefully calmed herself, "The people who you're looking for wasn't here."

"I haven't even described her to you!" He said, "A young woman, Hazel-green eyes, soft smile and her hair in two braids."

"Well, I definitely haven't seen her then." She said, travelling around the counter, before Shojo stopped her with his words.

"You say this dump mostly serves the locals, so you'd notice if someone else came in now wouldn't you?" He was forceful, Ming-Ming wanted to move out of his way, "And then you go on and say 'people'. Telling me that you'll find "them". I never talked about the pathetic man that accompanies her, the fact that you are even protecting him means that he tricked you into siding with him!"

She stopped in her tracks, with her hands by her side and fists clenched.

"I think you have more than outstayed your welcome. Turn around and leave." Ming-Ming said with angry composure.

"I am not going anywhere." Shojo said, standing more upright.

They stood in their own little standoff, Shojo heard a rustling outside as two of the town guards arrived at the door.

"Are you okay Ming-Ming?" One of the guards shouted from the door.

"Nothing officer's, Ming-Ming here is just going to tell me what I need to know." Shojo said slyly.

"Not another word, get out." She said.

The guards walked further into the establishment, "Alright buster, out!" they said. Shojo just walked past the innkeeper, brushing her shoulder as he stood amongst the tables.

"I am not hoping to cause a ruckus. I am only here to find two travellers, one pretty little girl and a scary scarred man. No need for any more problems." Shojo said as he ran his fingers across one of the tables.

The two guards looked at each other with a puzzled expression before it clicked, "Ming-Ming, Is he talking about last night, with Sang."

"With Sang?" Shojo looked at the innkeeper with a snarky expression, "Please elaborate officers." He said without breaking eye contact with her.

"Well," the officers were caught off guard, "Sang was forcefully removed from this establishment for trying to flirt with the lady." Shojo's fists began to clench, "The scarred man removed him with ease and made quite a spectacle of it all."

"And all I need to know is where exactly they are now," Shojo said, he was trying to keep his composure, yet it slipped through the cracks with his fist clenching uncontrollably, "Tell me and I will take care of them myself. You are sure to be angry with them for throwing out a patron themselves."

She stayed quiet, for an awkward few seconds everybody in the restaurant didn't move.

"Ming-Ming?" said one the guards.

Shojo brought his foot high and swiftly high kicked the one of the tables in two, leaving a break that smouldered away at the wood. The guards jumped in surprise yet Ming-Ming closed her eyes in loathing.

"Come on." Said Shojo, walking over to another table.

"Just tell him Ming-Ming, just tell him…" Pleaded the younger of the guards, "What do you have to gain by not telling him?" Shojo raised an eyebrow and his heel above head again.

She drooped her head in defeat and Shojo waited for his answer. When he didn't promptly get his answer, he shrugged his shoulders and started his high kick.

"Stop." Ming-Ming said quietly, and Shojo paused his foot a hair above table, singeing the wood on the top.

"Go on…" Shojo said, holding his position above the table.

"They're long gone… Left at first light… I don't know where they are going…" Ming-Ming struggled to say the words. Shojo, held his foot above the wood a moment longer, before returning it back to the ground.

"There we go, not even twenty words." On his way out, Shojo passed the innkeeper, patting her on the shoulder, "That could have been a lot easier." He pushed his way through the soldiers out of the salon doors.

The guards rushed to a now weeping Ming-Ming.


End file.
